


Le Hobbit: Une aventure suicidaire

by fae269



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilbo Baggins-Centric, Bromance, Crack Treated Seriously, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Mostly humor, Overprotective Dwarves, Slow Burn Thilbo, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bilbo bromance everyone, idéalisation du suicide, pensée suicidaire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae269/pseuds/fae269
Summary: Bilbo avait planifié de se suicider depuis un moment. Cependant, il voulait s’en aller d’une manière grandiose et non pas par une mort classique. Merci à Gandalf et à son invitation pour une dangereuse quête qui lui permettrait surement de mourir d’une manière intéressante. Maintenant, si seulement ces ennuyeux nains arrêtaient d’essayer de le sauver à chaque fois….Moitié sérieux, moitié humoristique.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Un début (suicidaire)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hobbit: A Suicidal Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252914) by [vividpast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast). 



> WARNING/S: Pensée suicidaire, suicide romancé, Sous-entendu de dépression, Quelque peu humoristique donc prenez ça à moitié sérieusement, pas si dépressif que ça en a l’air. 
> 
> A/N: Ma première tentative en dehors du fandom de Merlin et c’est par cette folle histoire du Hobbit.
> 
> T/N: Je connais cette autrice depuis le début! Et moi qui n’est aucun talent pour inventer mes propres histoires, je me suis dis que je pouvais au moins vous faire partager cette incroyable histoire! C’est donc ma première traduction…  
> Pour la traduction française des mots spécifiquement liés aux folklores de Tolkien j’utilise les termes de l’ancienne traduction et de la nouvelle traduction. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Le Hobbit roman/films ne sont pas à moi! (Mais j’espère, un jour, posséder un Hobbit :))
> 
> (Voir la fin du chapitre pour plus de notes. )

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Ce n’était pas que Bilbon était enthousiaste à l'idée de mourir.

C’était juste qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire que de périr.

Bilbon se pencha en arrière sur son banc en mâchonnant sa pipe. Le vieux Toby avait un goût amer sur sa langue, une saveur qu’il apprit à apprécier. Le soleil matinal était tiède sur son visage et l’herbe, douce sous ses pieds de hobbit. Les Collines vertes de la Comté s’étalaient devant lui éblouissantes et d’une beauté pittoresques.

A la mort de ses parents, il y a plusieurs années, il était resté seul dans le grand smial qu’était Cul-de-Sac. Le chagrin était si immense qu’au premier abord il était ravi d’être tout seul pour s’abandonner à son deuil. Mais se cloitrer dans Cul-de-Sac pendant des mois lui avait couté la plupart de ses amis et de ses proches. Bien-sûr, ils venaient pour le thé de temps à autre mais il y avait toujours une intention derrière. Ils ne venaient certainement pas pour la compagnie, parait-il désagréable, de Bilbon; donc ses mois d’isolations n’avaient pas amélioré sa maladresse sociale.

Etre un hobbit respectable voulait dire qu’il n’interagissait pas avec beaucoup de hobbit. Il ne travaillait pas et les loyers de ses voisins étaient envoyés directement par courrier. Par conséquent, il ne sortait de son smial que lorsque son garde-manger rétrécissait ou s’il était d’humeur à jardiner.

Bilbon leva son regard vers le ciel d’azur remplit de nuages moelleux et laissa échappé un soupir résigné. Le temps était trop agréable pour avoir des pensées aussi larmoyantes.

Mais Bilbon voulait savoir pourquoi, ces derniers temps, il se sentait aussi _vide_ et _engourdi._ Bon, ça avait commencé quelques années après la mort de ses parents donc ce n’était peut-être pas aussi récent. Mais certains jours, cet apathie faisait tellement mal que cela pouvait être prit pour une douleur physique.

Rien dans le Comté ne le grisait, ni les fêtes, ni les festivals, ni même les bambins courant lui demander des histoires. _Rien_ n’ébranlait son coeur. Les livres sur les terres lointaines et sur les aventures réussissaient à peine à faire battre son coeur d’excitation. Au contraire, après avoir fini sa lecture, il se sentait encore plus déconnecter qu’avant.

Bilbon inhala la fumée de sa pipe la relâcha et la regarda s’enrouler dans l’air.

Il avait lu les études des Hommes sur les principales raisons des suicides. Ils en concluaient que l’une des causes serait le sentiment d’être détaché de la société. Si une personne n’avait plus rien qui le retenait dans ce monde, de la famille, des amis, un but, et bien il pourrait faire le choix d’en trouver un dans la mort.

Bilbon pensa que c’était assez irrévocable comme but.

Seulement il avait déjà pensé à ça, bien-sur. En finir avec sa vie lui ferait probablement ressentir un certain soulagement face au vide de celle-ci.

Mais comment s’y prendre?

Bilbon pouvait examiner ça pendant des heures durant une journée.

Il pouvait suivre les veines de ses poignets en se demandant à quelle vitesse il risquait de mourir si un couteau aiguisé lui perçait la peau. Ce serait désordonné et peut-être douloureux mais Bilbon avait lu qu’une personne pouvait expérimentée une grande euphorie quand il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Néanmoins, il était inquiet pour la pauvre créature qui aurait la désagréable tache de nettoyer ses restes (il n’y avait plus eu de mort sanglant dans la Comté depuis des décennies). Et il n’y avait aucune raison de gâcher un bon couteau de cuisine.

Ou bien il faisait passer ses mains sur les vêtements suspendus, se demandant ce qu’il ressentirait pendant que le noeud l’étranglerait. Est-ce que se pendre était similaire à se noyer? Ou se noyer était une meilleure option? Bilbon se sentirait en apesanteur pendant qu’il coulerait jusqu’au fond de la rivière. L’eau serait frais sur son corps et il pourra surement voir les magnifiques rayons de soleil avant que tout devienne noir.

Ou bien s’affamer, sauter d’un haut arbre ou encore s’enterrer dans le jardin…

Ces pensées, à chaque fois qu’ils traversaient son esprit, accéléraient les battements de son coeur. Ses mains commençaient à transpirer et tout son corps était comme enflammé et, en même temps, aspergé d’eau froide. Ce ne fut que quand ses joues commençaient à faire mal, à force de sourire, qu’il réalisait que ce qu’il ressentait n’était pas de la peur mais… Bilbon ne savait pas ce que c’était mais ça ne ressemblait en rien au vide qu’il ressentait ces jours-ci.

Mais à la fin, il en venait à la même conclusion; ces morts étaient _ennuyeuses!_

Il ferma les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres pour souffler un anneau de fumée. Il était un expert pour en faire un, s’il se l’avouait.

Par contre le Touc en lui se rebellait contre tout ça !

En dépit de ça depuis que Bilbon avait la liberté de choisir comment mourir, il préférait le faire d’une manière unique et créative. Se faire manger par une créature exotique? Ou peut-être inhaler un gaz toxique? Si cela se faisait en même temps qu’il se rendait utile ou protégeait quelqu’un, et bien ce serait un gros bonus! Bilbon avait toujours voulu être le preux chevalier qui ferait le sacrifice ultime en voulant sauver un ami. 

Hélas, Bilbon ne pensait pas qu’il serait utile pour quiconque peu importe à quel point il pourrait essayer. Donc il se contenterait d’une mort ingénieuse.

Malheureusement, il n’y avait aucun danger de ce genre dans la Comté. Et en ce moment, Bilbon n’avait pas la force de s’aventurer en dehors de celle-ci, il était léthargique la plupart du temps.

Peut-être devrait-il se contenter d’une mort basique? Malgré son envie d’une fin palpitante, il ne voulait pas trainer sa morne existence plus longtemps...

Une bourrasque de vent le frappa au visage, le fit sursauter et lui coupa son chemin de pensée.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent d’eux-même. De ce fait il vit un vieil homme aussi grand qu’un arbre. Sa barbe grisonnante descendait au-delà de sa poitrine tandis que ses cheveux tout aussi grisonnant atteignaient ses hanches. Absolument tout sur cet homme était gris, en fait, ça allait de sa robe drapées à son grand chapeau pointu. Il tenait de ses deux mains un bâton noueux tout en se penchant en avant pour regarder le hobbit avec des yeux brillants d’amusement.

Bilbon cligna des yeux, peu sure de l’attitude à adopter. C’était toujours déstabilisant à chaque fois qu’il était brusquement tiré de ses rêves.

Il tripota ses mains avant de dire, « Bonjour » avec autant d’enthousiasme qu’il pouvait donner, ce qui n’était pas beaucoup ces derniers jours.

L’amusement dans les yeux du vieil homme sembla augmenter, si cela fut possible.

« Qu'entendez vous par là ? » L’homme commença d’une voix rauque qui ne semblait appartenir qu’aux créatures vieilles et sages. « Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou constatez vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non? »

L’homme ne s’arrêta que pour respirer avant de reprendre. « Ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ? »

Bilbon avait l’air probablement aussi stupide qu’il le ressentait. Malgré tout, il prit le temps de digérer l’énigme qu’était les mots du vieil homme. Puis il prit deux bouffées de sa pipe, avant de répondre, « Je suppose que j’espère que votre matinée soit bonne et que c’est une bonne matinée au vue du beau temps », en faisant un geste vers le ciel avec sa pipe.

Les sourcils de l’homme se levèrent, dans ce qui était peut-être de la surprise. « Hmm. Je vois. »

Bilbon fit un petit sourire et un hochement de tête.

Après quelques temps, il réalisa que l’homme ne partit pas. Il lutta alors avec le peu de faculté sociale qu’il avait pour dire « Um. Puis-je vous aider? »

« C’est ce que nous verrons. » répondit l'homme en le jaugeant du regard.

Bilbon refusa de bouger sous le regard attentif du vieil homme. Il était un Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac. Il était peut-être un reclus mais il n’avait pas encore perdu sa dignité.

« Je cherche quelqu’un pour prendre part à une aventure. » dit-il finalement, les yeux scintillant de malice.

Les sourcils de Bilbon se levèrent et sa bouche s’ouvrit « Qu…Une aventure? » il expira. Comme les quêtes qu’il lisait dans ses livres?

« Ces choses affreuses, désagréables et inconfortables? » Il ne se souciait pas de tout ce qui était inconfortable mais les aventures étaient affreuses, dangereuses et la plupart du temps potentiellement mortelles. Il prit finalement une grande respiration pour se calmer...

Pourrait-il? Pourrait-il être aussi chanceux? Au moment où il pensait abandonner…

Un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur apparut sur le visage de l’homme aux mots du hobbit. « Si je me souviens bien, le fils de Belladonna Touc aurait sauté de joie à l’idée de partir pour une aventure. »

« Est-ce que je vous connais? » questionna Bilbon, les yeux plissés. L’homme lui paraissait familier.

« Et bien vous connaissez mon nom mais vous ne vous rappelez pas que c’est le mien. Je m’appelle Gandalf. Et Gandalf c’est…moi ». L’homme répondit avec floraison.

Et bien, les vielles créatures avaient tendances à être dramatique.

En parlant de dramatique, Bilbon connaissait le vieil homme.

« Gandalf? Pas Gandalf le magicien errant qui faisait de fantastiques feux d’artifices! Le vieux Touc en avait toujours au solstice d’été. » Le vieil homme, Gandalf, se gonfla de fierté face au compliment.

Bilbon se souvenait de ces nuits. Il aurait espéré pouvoir revivre l’excitation qu’il avait en voyant toutes ces explosions étincelantes sur le ciel nocturne. Et peut-être, c’était cela. Gandalf, qui évoquait en lui un sentiment si longtemps perdu, devait être là pour le refaire.

« Une aventure, dites-vous ? » demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête. Il ressentit une palpitation dans son coeur en pensant au danger que cette aventure impliqua.

« Oui, oui, » Gandalf assura avec un sourire, son froncement de sourcil disparaissant à l’intérêt piqué de Bilbon. « Une qui pourrait décider du destin de toute la Terre du Milieu ».

Oh. _Oh._ Ce n’était donc pas un genre de quête rapide vers une colline quelconque. Bilbon se mit alors vivement sur ses pieds, bouillonnant. Il ouvrit la porte de sa clôture et fit signe au magicien, avec sa pipe, d’entrer. « Entrez donc, alors. Dites-en moi plus pendant la collation de 11 heures. »

Gandalf parut surpris. « Je m’attendais à rencontrer beaucoup plus d’hésitation. »

Bilbon gloussa, remettant sa pipe dans sa bouche. Peut-être qu’autrefois, il aurait jeté le vieux magicien dehors en entendant juste le terme ‘aventure’. Mais c’était à une période où il n’avait pas encore réalisé le néant qu’était son existence, et quand il n’avait pas perdu toutes les sortes d’émotions fortes.

« Balivernes, » le hobbit répondit à la place. Quelque chose dit à Bilbon que Gandalf ne le laissera pas partir s’il connaissait les vraies intentions du hobbit.

« Les Touc auraient, au moins, écoutés un peu plus sur cette aventure avant de penser à refuser. »

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•

Une aventure à travers les territoires hostiles des Gobelins et de la Forêt Noire.

Treize nains irréfléchis avec pour seul talent celui d’agiter leurs armes à chaque occasions.

Un dragon aux griffes effroyablement tranchantes et crachant un feu qui pouvait faire fondre la roche.

Bilbon apporta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, les mains tremblantes, masquant son large sourire grisé à l’idée d’autant de façons intéressantes de mourir. Bien-sur, il ressentait de la peur à la douleur qu’il pourrait ressentir lors de cette aventure. Mais l’euphorie que toutes ces morts exaltantes entraineraient était suffisante pour surmonter tout autre sentiment.

Il prit une gorgée du thé tiède avant de le reposer sur la table.

Gandalf assit sur la seule chaise pour Grandes Gens de la maison, fronça les sourcils inquiet. Bilbon suspecta que ce meuble n’était là que pour le magicien. Quand à Gandalf, il était en ce moment même entrain de prendre une bouffée de sa pipe, enveloppant le smial de l’odeur du Vieux Toby. Son assiette reposait vide sur la table, sans même une miette de la tarte au myrtille.

« Mon cher Bilbon, est-ce que vous allez bien? » demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant.

« Oui, oui, » répondit le hobbit en dédaignant la question.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Gandalf jeta un regard suspicieux à Bilbon, qui ne le remarqua pas. Le magicien continua à fumer, ses yeux allant des mains tremblantes et suantes du hobbit à ses yeuxdilatés tout en passant par le grand sourire qu’il essayait de contrôler en mordillant sa lèvre. Il semblerait que Bilbon était très excité à l’idée d’une aventure. Gandalf pensait que le hobbit aurait eu besoin de plus de persuasion.

Le hobbit pencha sa tête en disant « Vous avez dis que les nains arriveront _ce soir?_ »

« Oui, tous les treize, » affirma Gandalf d’un ton toujours amusé.

« Bien. » Bilbon était d’ors et déjà entrain de penser à comment cuisiner pour treize nains en ci peu d’heures. Aller vers une mort certaine lui donnait, étonnamment, l’énergie de se soucier d'être un bon hôte. Il ne se sentait plus léthargique.

« Vous acceptez alors? »

Bilbon sursauta lorsque Gandalf se leva et cogna presque le lustre avec sa tête (encore). Le hobbit se leva alors avec lui.

« Pourquoi? Oui. Bien-sur. » Bilbon rayonna. Cette aventure était l’opportunité en or d’avoir une mort innovante. Il ne la ratera pas.

Gandalf donna un hum d’approbation, fixant Bilbon avec douceur.

« Vous n’avez pas du tout changé, Bilbon Sacquet. Vous êtes toujours le même bambin qui aimait voler mes feux d’artifices juste pour avoir des ennuis. » Le magicien ria en ébouriffant les boucles du hobbit.

« Oui, mais je ne suis plus un enfant. » souffla Bilbon en poussant la main de Gandalf et en lui jetant un regard morose.

Ce qu’ignorait Gandalf c’était que Bilbon avait bel et bien changé, tellement changé que parfois il ne se sentait même pas comme un hobbit. Il n’était plus le même jeune hobbit enthousiaste. C’était tout le contraire. Mais ce que Gandalf ignorait ne pouvait pas le blesser.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤


	2. Préparatifs. (suicidaire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Tolkien est un génie! Je ne clame pas d’être un génie (même chose pour la traductrice)

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Quand Gandalf partit pour informer les autres, Bilbon se mit immédiatement aux fourneaux. Il avait quand même treize bouches à nourrir.

Il prépara tout ce qu’il y avait dans son premier garde-manger tout en pensant à utiliser le second garde-manger pour la journée de demain. Il n’allait plus jamais revenir à Cul-de-Sac de toute façon…, ou même dans la Comté pour être plus précis. Ce rappel lui fit l’effet d’un pincement au coeur, d’un mal du pays mélangé à de l’anticipation. Cul-de-Sac lui manquera, sans aucun doute. Il avait beaucoup de précieux souvenirs dans ce smial du temps où ses parents étaient toujours vivants. Mais en même temps, Cul-de-Sac était un constant rappel de l’inutilité de sa vie. Ces coins spacieux et les nuits calment lui rappelaient ô combien il était seul, ô combien personne ne le manquerait lorsqu’il déciderait du jour où son existence prendrait fin.

Mais pour l’instant, il avait une aventure! Les Valars ont été assez aimable de lui donner une opportunité de partir d’une manière extraordinaire et non pas lamentable.

Stimulée par cette idée, il prépara rapidement le dîner. Il grilla les poissons, coupa les légumes venant de son jardin et rôtit le boeuf. Puis, il ouvrit des palourdes, coupa de la viande en dés pour le ragoût et écrasa les pommes de terres. Il enchaina en cuisinant le mouton, le poulet et les saucisses. Ensuite, il mit des miches de pain sur la table et ramena toutes sortes de confitures et de fromages. Il fit cuire quelques tartes aux myrtilles et rajouta cinq tartes à la pomme, au cas où. Enfin il mit les douceurs et les biscuits sur des petites assiettes, pour un accès facile. Et vérifia les barils de bière, en constatant que les quatre barils n’avaient jamais été touché.

Quand il termina, ses bras furent douloureux après tout le hachage et ses pieds souffrirent de toute l’agitation des préparatifs. Finalement il s’étira, ses os craquèrent, et jeta un coup d’oeil à l’horloge. Il constata qu’il avait raté le déjeuner et le thé de l’après-souper! Yavanna ! Il comprenaitmaintenant pourquoi son ventre gargouilla.

Il se plaça au milieu de la salle à manger content de son travail. Chaque centimètre de sa table était remplie de divers plats, allant de la viande à différentes douceurs. En d’autres termes, Bilbon dût placer certains mets sur les comptoirs et sur les rebords de fenêtres (fermées) (il n’était pas nécessaire d’attirer des voleurs affamés). Tout était empilé vu que la quantité de la nourriture équivalait à douze repas de hobbit. Il espéra que ce soit une quantité suffisante pour treize nains.

Bilbon sourit et ressentit une certaine joie dans son coeur. Ce n’était pas seulement l’approche da sa fin qui le rendait heureux mais aussi le fait qu’il aimait experimenter de nouvelles choses et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, contrairement à la plupart des hobbits. Cette notion éloignait sa léthargie et il se sentait plus vif qu’auparavant.

« Oh non. » réalisa soudainement Bilbon. « Je n’ai pas encore organisé mes affaires. »

Ce serait suspicieux si Bilbon partait avec juste les vêtements qu’il portait. ‘Je prévois de mourir ‘ ne serait surement pas bien reçu par ses futurs compagnons.

Au moment où il monta dans sa chambre, la sonnette retentit. _Ce doit être les nains!_

Quand il ouvrit la porte ronde et verte, il fut accueillit par la vue d’une créature trapue, chauve et vêtue d’une armure en fourrure. Bilbon le fixa, assez rudement, du regard. Il n’avait jamais vu d’aussi près un nain. Et ils étaient beaucoup plus grands et velus que ce qu’il imaginait.

« Dwalin, pour vous service », salua le nain d’un regard tranchant et en inclinant la tête.

La salutation tira Bilbon de sa transe. Essayant de se souvenir des petits aspects des nains qu’il avait pu lire, il répondit en inclinant la tête « B-Bilbon Sacquet pour vous servir. »

Le nain, Dwalin, fit alors irruption dans sa maison et commença à retirer ses vêtements d’extérieur. Bilbon le laissa entrer, ses yeux verts observant l’étrange nain.

« Où est-ce mon gars? C’est par là? » le nain s’exclama en regardant le long couloir où sont répartit les chambres.

« Qu’est ce qui est par là? »

Dwalin lança au hobbit un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait des facultés mentales de celui-ci. « Le souper » le nain répondit, en jetant grossièrement son manteau à Bilbon.

Bilbon oscilla pour l’attraper et tituba sous le poids du vêtement.

« Il a dit qu’il y aurait à manger et en quantité ».

« Gandalf l’a dit? »

Et bien, les hobbits étaient connus pour être des hôtes hospitalier. Ce n’était pas une surprise que le magicien promit de la nourriture.

Bilbon libéra l’une de ses mains du manteau et montra la direction de la salle à manger. « J’ai préparé un peu de choses là-bas. »

Dwalin grogna dans ce qui semblait être un remerciement avant d’entrer dans la salle. Bilbon resta immobile pendant quelques secondes pour traiter tout ce maelstrom. Il y avait un nain dans son smial, mangeant probablement sa nourriture, un nain qui sera son compagnon dans cette aventure, qu’il espérait être tragique et palpitante pour lui. Cependant au vue du regard que le nain lui avait lancé, Bilbon savait qu’essayer de se lier d’amitié avec lui serait inutile… ce qui était toujours le cas quand il essayait toutes interactions sociales. Si Bilbon n’avait pas planifié sa mort il aurait sûrement pu être intimidé par l’apparence renfrognée du nain.

Bilbon sortit un porte-manteau d’un placard, le plaça près de la porte et accrocha le manteau de Dwalin. Il se dirigea finalement vers la salle à manger où le nain se servait déjà de certains poissons assaisonnés.

« Il y a beaucoup de nourriture, » dit Dwalin brusquement. « Vous avez fait ça tout seul? » questionna t-il en levant les sourcils qui jugèrent les vêtements de Bilbon.

Le hobbit baissa son regard et réalisa qu’il portait toujours ses vêtements de cuisine, une longue tunique ample à manches longues, un pantalon en lambeaux et un long tablier vert. Yavanna… ce n’était pas très approprié d’accueillir des invités comme ça. Il rougit alors d’embarras.

« Je-je vais me changer », murmura-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il enfila son deuxième meilleur gilet avec une chemise boutonnée et un short en coton qui arrivait aux genoux. Il se demanda alors s’il devait en profiter pour faire ses affaires. Mais Bilbon secoua la tête. Il serait un hôte lamentable s’il laissait son invité seul.

Quand il descendit enfin, un autre nain était apparemment arrivé. Mais Bilbon n’eu que le temps de voir et d’entendre les nains se cogner bruyamment le front. À ça, Bilbon écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Leurs têtes semblaient être aussi dures que des rochers vu qu’ils ne bronchèrent même pas.

Mourir d’un crâne fissuré par un nain le saluant… ne sonnait pas faux.

Le nouveau nain, à la barbe et aux cheveux aussi blanc que la neige, le remarqua en premier.

« Vous devez être Bilbon Sacquet, » salua-t-il avec un sourire diplomatique. « Balin, pour vous servir! » se présenta-t-il en s’inclinant.

« Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir, Monsieur Balin. »

« Balin fera très bien l’affaire, mon garçon. » il répondit en gloussant. Le nain regarda la table à manger avec ravissement. « Il semblerait qu’il y ait un festin ici! »

« Pensez-vous que ce sera suffisant? » demanda Bilbon en passant une main dans ses boucles pour les remettre en places.

« Cela reste à voir Maître Sacquet! » fit-il en éclatant de rire et en tapotant son ventre. « Nous, les nains, avons un gros appétit, vous savez ».

« Juste Bilbon, s’il vous plaît » répondit Bilbon en tentant de sourire. « Les hobbits sont aussi connus pour leurs appétits. Voulez-vous que je cuisine encore? »

« Pas besoin mon garçon » assura Balin en lui tapotant l’épaule. Ce geste failli envoyer Bilbon s’étendre au sol. Les nains étaient puissants.

« Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous débrouiller. »

« Je vois. » Bilbon fronça alors les sourcils de confusion. « Où sont les autres? Gandalf m’a dit que vous seriez tous là ce soir… »

« Aye. Ils sont en chemin, » Dwalin répondit avant d’engloutir un cookie.

« Vous n’avez pas voyagé ensemble? » questionna par curiosité Bilbon.

« Et bien, nous avions tous des choses à régler. » dit Balin sans avoir envie d’approfondir ce que Bilbon ne demanda pas.

Vu que les autres nains arriveront plus tard… 

« Cela-Cela vous dérangerait-il si je vous laissais seul pendant un moment? » Il semblerait qu’il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher d’être un hôte lamentable.

« Je n’ai pas encore commencer à m'organiser et il y a encore des choses que je dois faire. »

« Bien-sur mon garçon! » Balin concéda gaiement, pas du tout offensé. « Mon frère et moi pouvons nous divertir. »

Frères? Bilbon observa Balin et Dwalin. Il y avait presqu’aucune ressemblance entre eux. Mais peut-être que Bilbon n’était juste pas habitué à l'apparence des nains pour pourvoir les distinguer.

Bilbon adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Balin avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Plusieurs livres remplissaient les étagères à ras bord, tous usés et cornés. Des documents et toutes sortes de parchemins étaient éparpillés sur l’unique bureau de la pièce. Certains d'entre eux étaient des écrits inachevés de Bilbon tandis que d'autres n'étaient que des documents de recherche qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque locale. Il devrait les faire renvoyer par quelqu’un en son absence.

Il laissa la porte ouverte en entrant pour que ses invités puissent facilement l'appeler s'ils le souhaitaient. Puis, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une enveloppe jaunie par le temps. Il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et sortit une missive de l'intérieur du paquet.

Bilbon avait écrit son testament il y a des années, une préparation pour une mort anticipée. Il le relit en se demandant s'il avait besoin de faire des changements.

Cul-de Sac et tout ce qu’il y avait à l'intérieur iraient à Drogo, le cousin qu’il aimait le plus. Ils se parlaient rarement, comme Bilbon ne socialisait guère avec personne, mais à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, Drogo était agréable et sincère. Comparé à d'autres hobbits hypocrites, qui simulaient ou qui étaient simplement hostiles, les interactions de Bilbon avec Drogo étaient un changement rafraîchissant. Bilbon avait entendu dire que le garçon courtisait un Brandibouc. Alors posséder un grand smial comme Cul-de Sac était le moyen idéal pour impressionner un clan aussi aristocratique.

Il faisait don de la plupart de ses livres à la bibliothèque locale. Ceux que lui et sa mère avaient écrits, cependant, iraient à son grand-père, Gerontius Touc. Bilbon pensait que le vieux hobbit aimerait les livres d'aventures écrits par sa famille, même si la plupart des œuvres de Bilbon étaient des histoires pour enfants.

Il donnait à Hamfast Gamgie, un fidèle jardinier qui était presque un ami, la moitié du jardin de Cul-de Sac. Ses récoltes iraient toutes à la famille Gamgie.

Enfin, il précisait, dans les moindres détails, que rien ne devrait aller à aucun membre des Sacquet de Besace. Si Drogo mourait prématurément sans avoir d’héritiers, Bilbon demandait que Cul-de Sac soit remis au côté Touc. Le hobbit ne put s'empêcher de se sentir immensément et vicieusement satisfait en lisant ces dernières lignes. Les Sacquet de Besace étaient des hobbits hostiles et avides, et Bilbon détestait laisser sa maison à de tels êtres.

Il réécrivait des copies du testament lorsque la cloche sonna de nouveau.

  * ❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Les fautes sont non corrigées, no beta, et je suis flemmarde.
> 
> T/N: Chapitre plus court que le premier *pleure de joie* mais peut être remplis de fautes je m’en excuse. Mais comme d’habitude les critiques constructives sont les bienvenus :) 
> 
> L’autrice a essayé de rendre Bilbon le plus ressemblant à celui du films- qui était sensible et pointilleux?- mais avec une note plus suicidaire. 
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne journée/nuit!


	3. Préparations II (suicidaire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le Hobbit ne nous appartient pas. Nous ne sommes pas des génies.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur deux jeunes nains. L’un avait des cheveux blonds et une moustache tressée alors que l’autre avait des locks brunes et quelques poils sur la mâchoire.

« Fili. » le blond commença, avec un sourire indubitablement espiègle.

« Et Kili. » continua le brun, avec la même expression que son compagnon.

Ils rappelaient à Bilbon les adolescents qui avaient osé voler sa bière dans son jardin il y a quelques années.

« Pour vous servir! » finirent-ils à l’unison. Et bien, ils s’étaient sûrement entrainés à faire ça.

« Vous devez être Monsieur Socquet ! » s’exclama Kili.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, jugeant leurs attitudes naïves et leurs jeunes apparences.

Sans réfléchir il dit alors, « Je ne savais pas que nous amenions des jeunots dans cette quête. ». À ça, les deux laissèrent échapper des cris indignés, étonnamment synchro.

« Tu as entendu ça, Fee? » Kili se tourna vers l’autre nain. « Il pense que nous sommes des dwarflings (si quelqu’un connaît l’équivalent en français)! »

« Monsieur Socquet! Je vous ferai savoir que nous avons l’âge requis pour cette quête! » se défendit Fili, sonnant aussi offusqué qu’un adolescent rebelle pouvait l’être.

« Oh, je m’excuse. » répondit Bilbon en essayant de corriger son erreur.

La quête n’avait même pas encore commencé qu’il offensait déjà les nains. « Je voulais juste dire que aviez l’air trop jeune pour -je voulais seulement dire- que c’est… » le hobbit soupira.

« Laisser tomber. »

Les deux nains firent alors irruption dans le smial- Fili, avec assurance et Kili, avec enthousiasme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bilbon trouva ses bras pleines d’armes. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de curiosité; il y avait un poignard orné, une fine lame, deux épées appartenant à Fili et des flèches et un arc venant de Kili.

« Faites attention. » avertit Fili avec espièglerie, en montrant ses longues épées. « Je viens de les faire affûter. »

Affûter.

Bilbon se demanda à quel point ils étaient aiguisés. Étaient-ils aussi acérés que son couteau de cuisine? Avec quelle facilité pourraient-ils passer à travers les muscles et les os?

Le hobbit les regarda contemplatif et songeur…

Soudain un mouvement, dans un coin, attira son attention. Il vit ainsi Kili enlever la saleté de ses chaussures en utilisant- « C’est le coffre de mariage de ma mère! ».

Ce nain profanait l’une des choses les plus précieuses qu’il avait!

Dans un élan de colère, Bilbon se dirigea vers le nain et s’exclama « Vous allez nettoyer ça tout de suite! »

Kili le regarda avec de grands yeux choqués. « M-Mais- »

« Monsieur Kili, » coupa sèchement Bilbon, « Si vous ne voulez pas être traité comme un jeunot, je vous suggère de ne pas agir comme tel. »

Le jeune nain, la bouche ouverte, fut sur le point de résister mais Bilbon lui lança un regard acéré lui intimant d’essayer. Kili se retint, se sentant clairement châtié.

« Il y a un chiffon près de l’évier dans la cuisine. » montra Bilbon en faisant un mouvement de tête.

Fili laissa alors échapper un rire, témoin de toute la scène. « Il semblerait que Monsieur Socquet ne soit pas un hobbit à fâcher! » s’exclama t-il en mettant une tape sur le dos de Bilbon, dans ce qui semblerait être un act de camaraderie.

Bilbon manqua pied, et faillit laisser tomber les armes. Par Yavanna... il allait avoir de jolies ecchymosesdemain.

« Et c’est Sacquet pas Socquet », ajouta Bilbon.

Haussant les épaules, Fili plaça son bras autour des épaules de Kili tout en les dirigeant vers la cuisine. Bilbon entendit ainsi des cris indéchiffrables en passant devant la salle à manger; les voix de Dwalin et Balin étaient perceptibles.

« Regardez toute cette nourriture! » s’exclama Kili avec délectation, la voix étouffée.

À ce même moment,Bilbon chercha un endroit où ranger les armes. C’était la première fois qu’il avait des invités possédant des choses aussi dangereuses. Finalement il décida de les poser sur un coffre qui contenait ses vieux vêtements. Il les posa précautionneusement, ses doigts s’attardant sur les bords affinés.

Il enleva le carquois autour de son cou là où Kili l’avait placé, les plumes le chatouillant au passage.

Fixant les armes, la curiosité menaça de le submerger. Il faut savoir que ce n’était que lorsque des rôdeurs passaient près de la Comté qu’il pouvait apercevoir des épées et des flèches.

De ce fait, le hobbit regarda autour de lui, écoutant les différents sons, tous les nains étaient dans la salle à manger, racontant bruyamment des anecdotes. Il sortit alors une flèche du carquois de Kili. La tige en bois avec sa base en plume se terminait par une roche aiguisée en pointe. Il testa l’extrémité pointue en appuyant dessus avec son doigt. Malheureusement, elle était aussi aiguisée que les plumes qu’il utilisait pour écrire; elle ne laissait qu’une légère empreinte sur sa peau. Il faudrait user de beaucoup de force pour que la flèche perce autre chose que du papier.

Bilbon replaça rapidement la flèche dans son contenant. Il ramassa ensuite les deux épées de Fili. C’était une curieuse gaine de cuire qui enfermait les deux épées à chaque extrémité. Bilbon attrapa l’une des poignée et étonnamment il put tirer à moitié l’épée sans qu'il n'ait aucune difficulté. La lame brillait d’une manière menaçante à la lumière des lampes. L’acier était poli à un tel point qu’il pouvait voir son reflet émerveillé à la surface. La lame était acérée, tellement acérée qu’elle pouvait couper de la chair aussi facilement que du papier.

Recevoir une épée au coeur? Ou une lame à la gorge? Sans une once de doute, ces lames étaient totalement différentes des standards de la Comté. Bilbon fredonna, contemplatif, tout en supposant que ce n’était pas tant l’épée qui importait mais aussi celui qui la maniait. Si des orques ou des goblins brandissaient ce genre d’armes face à lui…Bilbon gloussa. Il savait qu’il ne fera pas long feu face à de tels ennemis. Ce serait une mort rapide et satisfaisante.

« Monsieur Socquet? » fit une voix d’un ton méfiant.

Rapidement Bilbon remit l’épée dans la gaine tandis que les battements de son coeur s’accéléraient à l’idée d’être vu. Il se tourna et vit Kili lui lancer un regard suspicieux, torchon à la main.

« Je suis désolé. J’étais juste entrain d’admirer le- la finition des épées. » mentit à moitié Bilbon. C’est vrai qu’il était fasciné par ça. « Remarquable, vraiment, » rajouta t-il avec un petit sourire ravi.

« Mon frère sera content d’entendre ça! » s’exclama Kili en souriant au hobbit. « Il prend bien soin de ses armes. Il sera comblé par vos louanges. » Il passa alors un bras autour des épaules de Bilbon tout en rajoutant avec une note d’avertissement « Malgré ça, vous ne devriez pas toucher aux armes d’un nain sans sa permission, Monsieur Socquet. »

« Oui, c’était terriblement impoli de ma part. » dit Bilbon en s’excusant, ses mains se tordants de nervosité. Toutefois, il pensa qu’observer les épées en valait quand même la peine.

Distraitement, il remarqua que Kili semblait le diriger vers un endroit précis. « Je suis..Attendez, frère? Monsieur Fili est votre frère?! ». Bilbon cligna des yeux pendant que l’information s’enregistrait. Encore une fois, Bilbon ne remarqua aucune ressemblance.

Le nain s’esclaffa. « Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les gens sont souvent choqués quand ils apprennent que ce magnifique et majestueux être… » fit Kili en dirigeant sa main vers tout son corps, le chiffon dans ses doigts flottait tel un mouchoir de jeune fille. « est lié à de tels… »

« Termine cette phrase, Kee, et je devrais défiguré ton « magnifique » visage. » défia la voix de Fili.

C’est là que Bilbon se rendit compte que Kili l’avait amené dans la salle à manger où Dwalin, Balin et Fili avaient commencé le festin. Fili s’était levé à l’entrée du hobbit et du nain, avec un regard exaspéré. Sans son sourire malicieux, Bilbon aurait pu penser que Fili était en colère.

Kili lui rendit son sourire malicieux mais contrairement à Fili ce sourire rendait le nain, aux cheveux foncés, encore plus jeune et plein de malice. « Tu ne peux pas me battre même si tu essayais».

« Oh? », Fili haussa un sourcil avec arrogance. « Et qui a, encore une fois, perdu son épée en moins de 5 minutes dans notre combat? »

« Tu sais très bien que l’épée n’est pas mon arme de prédilection! » se lamenta presque Kili. « Et de toute manière, tu m’as donné un coup de coude! »

Bilbon regarda les joutes verbales entre les deux frères. Et à ce moment là, quelque chose se resserra dans sa poitrine. Leur simple prise de bec était quelque chose qu’il avait souhaité avoir avec quelqu’un- c’était en tout cas le cas autrefois. Il laissa finalement échapper un soupir silencieux et résigné. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à créer une relation avec quiconque; les premières tentatives ont été suffisamment désastreuses.

D’ailleurs il allait bientôt mourir (avec un peu de chance, très bientôt). Il ne servait à rien de souhaiter quelque chose d’aussi impossible.

Pourtant, Bilbon se permit de les envier un instant, et pas un instant de plus.

« Avez-vous mangé, Monsieur Sacquet? », la douce voix de Balin coupa court à ses pensées.

« Hmm? ». Bilbon se tourna pour voir le sourire éclatant du vieux nain. « Comme je vous l’ai dit, juste Bilbon est parfait. » Après tout, il ne sera bientôt plus personne, encore moins un Cul-de-Sac.

« Bilbon alors, » amenda le nain. « Vous aviez dit que vous n’aviez pas eu le temps d’organiser vos affaires, » continua t-il avec des yeux perspicaces. « Peut-être n’avez-vous pas eu le temps de manger. » Et se faisant, il montra une chaise près de lui. De l’autre côté de Balin, Bilbon pouvait voir Dwalin se bourrer, tranche après tranche, de tarte aux pommes.

« Oh oui, » Bilbon s’assit avec reconnaissance. Il en avait oublié sa faim. Mais maintenait que les invités étaient bien installés et qu’il faisait face à la nourriture, le pincement dans son estomac revint avec force. « Je suis affamé. »

Sans plus tarder, Bilbon remplit alors son assiette de purée de pommes de terre, d’agneau rôti, desalade et de toutes sortes de plats. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’une montagne de nourriture soit devant lui.

« On dirait que Monsieur Socquet a un appétit de nain! » il entendit Fili s’exclamer.

« Ou peut-être que vous avez l’appétit d’un hobbit, » répliqua Bilbon tout en mettant une fourchette de salade dans sa bouche. Puis il déglutit avant de corriger encore une fois « Et c’est Sacquet, pas Socquet. »

Balin laissa alors échapper un petit rire. « Kili et Fili sont assez farceurs. »

« J’en ai pris conscience, » ne pu s’empêcher de dire Bilbon impassiblement.

« Ne les laissez pas vous atteindre, mon garçon. » répondit Balin, en mettant seulement une main sur son épaule et heureusement sans une frappe sur son dos.

Puis le nain mélangea la nourriture dans son assiette et se racla la gorge, pour se préparer à parler. « Alors Bilbon, si je puis vous demandez- »

Bilbon ne connaitra jamais ce que le vieux nain voulait demander parce qu’à ce moment là, la cloche résonna pour la troisième fois cette nuit-là.

« C’est sûrement la porte, » informa sèchement Dwalin, assez inutilement si Bilbon avoua. Tout ce que Dwalin faisait semblait avoir une bonne dose grincheuse.

Mais Bilbon était découragé à l’idée de se séparer de la nourriture en face de lui. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas permettre à l’un de ses invités d’ouvrir la porte , n’est-ce pas?

Il se leva donc à contrecoeur et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. La cloche sonnait toujours avec insistence, sans aucun arrêt. De toute évidence, le nain de l’autre côté était du genre impatient.

« J’arrive! » cria Bilbon, en espérant mettre fin au vacarme incessant. Ça commençait à lui faire grincer les oreilles.

Il défit le verrou et tourna la poignée. La porte s’ouvrit alors en grand…

Pour accueillir une avalanche de nains sur le pas de sa porte.

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

Il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Quelque chose de lourd pesait, littéralement, sur sa poitrine écrasant ses côtés contre ses poumons.

Oh Eru. C’était ça. Il était en train de mourir.

Il laissa échapper un halètement, des taches noires apparaissant dans sa vision. Comment se fait-il qu’il mourrait? Il était… Il était en train d’étouffer…Comment…comment…

Ennuyeux.

Il avait rejoint une aventure afin de mourir d’une manière intéressante et c’était ça qu’il avait? Maudit soit ce magicien! On avait promit à Bilbon des gobelins, des falaises abruptes et un dragon! Et là, il était en train de mourir par simple asphyxie? Mais bon, Bilbon supposa qu’il ne pouvait pas blâmer le magicien si le hobbit ne pouvait même pas survivre jusqu’à sa porte d’entrée.

Oh que c’était douloureux. Il avait l’impression qu’on pressait ses entrailles hors de son corps. Ses poumons ne se gonflaient pas et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’inspirer.

Malgré tout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps Bilbon avait l’impression d’être enfin ancré dans son corps. Il se sentait réel et vivant. Le vide constant dans sa poitrine était remplacé par l’extrême agonie qu’il ressentait.

Puis enfin, la charge sur lui se déplaça et soudain, le hobbit pu respirer de nouveau.

Son instinct le força à avaler d’énormes quantités d’air. De ce fait il s’étouffa et toussa si fort qu’il avait l’impression que ses poumons allaient éclater. Par la suite, des mains douces lui frottèrent le dos alors que d’autres le relevèrent. Quelque chose sauta dans ses oreilles et tous les sons lui revinrent à la tête.

«…a tué notre cambrioleur! » s’exclama l’un des nains.

« …ta faute, Bombur, espèce de nain maladroit! » réprimanda un autre.

« Est-ce que ça va mon gars? » se pencha un nain à chapeau, au niveau des yeux de Bilbo.

Bilbon cligna rapidement des yeux en ayant quelqu’un envahissant soudainement son espace personnel.

Mais le bruit était assourdissant, tous les nains qui criaient en même temps et le bruit de leurs godasses qui tapaient bruyamment le sol.

« Ici. » le nain au chapeau leva son index. « Suivez mon doigts avec vos yeux. » Totalement déconcerté par le soudain chaos dans sa maison, Bilbon ne pouvait que se conformer. « C’est bien, mon gars. »

« Bouge, idiot. » Soudain, le nain au chapeau fut remplacé par un nain aux cheveux gris et à la barbe tressée en spirale. « Je crois que JE suis le guérisseur de cette compagnie. »

Guérisseur? « Non, je vais…je vais bien. » fit Bilbon en s’éloignant des mains tendus dudit nain.

« Qu’est ce que c’est mon garçon? » demanda le nain aux cheveux gris en mettant une corne dans son oreille. « Tu veux du vin blanc? »

« Venez, tout le monde! » hurla soudainement Dwalin, debout devant l’entrée de la salle à manger. Tout le monde se tourna subitement vers la direction du cri. « Il y a un tas de nourriture ici! »

De la même manière que les hobbits, les nains se précipitèrent vers la table à manger, en entendait le mot nourriture, tout en se poussant gentiment; ils oublièrent complètement le hobbit qui failli mourrir par leurs fautes. (failli était un mot très décevant)

Bilbon les regarda avec perplexité. Chaque nain était aussi singulier que l’autre, ça allait à la couleur de leurs cheveux, à leurs nez ou encore, aux tresses de leurs barbes. Le hobbit n’avait jamais vu un tel assortiments d’individus.

« Une joyeuse assemblée, n’est-ce pas? »

« Gandalf! » poussa Bilbon avec surprise. Il venait tout juste de remarquer que le magicien avait, apparemment, accompagné le dernier flux de nains.

«Oui, ils sont-ils sont assez unique. »

Il voyagera avec ces nains tapageurs. Sachant qu’ils avaient déjà failli le tuer, Bilbon supposa qu’ils feraient de bons compagnons pour son projet.

Gandalf sourit, les yeux pétillants de gaieté. « Assurons-nous que vos invités soient bien installés, d’accord? »

« Bien-sûr, » répondit Bilbon, en retournant le sourire et en suivant Gandalf dans la salle à manger.

  * ❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Unbeta. L’anglais n’est pas ma langue natale.  
> P.S. Kili emmena Bilbon vers la salle à manger pour pas avoir à nettoyer.
> 
> T/N: C’était un chapitre assez difficile à traduire. Certains mots était spécifique au monde de Tolkien ou en tout cas à l’histoire et n’ayant pas les livres avec moi j’ai fais du mieux que j’ai pu avec ce que j’avais.
> 
> Ça m’a prit beaucoup plus de temps, je suis désolé… J’espère donc que ma traduction reste quand un peu fluide ou agréable à lire…soyez un peu indulgent mais bien-sûr tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenu! 
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne journée!


	4. Réunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le Hobbit ne nous appartient pas. Nous ne sommes pas des génies.
> 
> J'ai eu quelques difficultées à traduire les mots spécifiques au monde de Tolkien. Prenez donc le temps s'il vous plaît de lire les notes en bas de page.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Bilbon ne pouvait pas le faire.

Oh, Eru.

Debout devant la salle à manger, le hobbit regarda les nains se bourrer de ses plats. Ils étaient vraiment un joyeux rassemblement; ils se lançaient de la nourriture, applaudissaient fort, frappaient bruyamment la table de leurs mains ou encore martelaient le sol de leurs petits pieds.

« Bombur, attrape! » Le nain au chapeau jeta alors un morceau de poulet à un nain roux qui était à l’autre bout de la table.

Celui-ci attrapa habilement le poulet avec sa bouche et l’avala directement sans même mâcher. Les autres nains applaudirent comme s'il venait d'accomplir quelque chose de grandiose. Et en plus de ça, ils n’utilisaient même pas les couverts que Bilbon avait mit à disposition, au contraire ils saisissaient la nourriture à mains nues.

« Qui veut de la bière? », divers aliments furent alors piétinés pendant que Fili marchait sur la table, portant plusieurs pintes dans ses mains. Du côté de Gandalf, il ne faisait qu'enlever avec aisance toute nourriture qui s’approchait de ses vêtements tout en mangeant avec désinvolture, malgré le chaos.

Bilbon, le teint pâle, agrippa la voute d’entrée, les phalanges blanches. Il aurait été irrité par le gaspillage d'une si bonne nourriture et par les dommages faîtes aux poteries de sa mère s’il n’était pas, en ce moment même, en train d'hyperventiler.

Oh non. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Il vivait seul à Cul-de Sac depuis plus de dix-sept ans. Pendant toutes ces années, il n’avait diverti qu’un petit nombre d’invité et dans des périodes espacées dans le temps. Mais à présent, il y avait treize nains dans son doux smial et Cul-de Sac n’a jamais paru aussi petit.

Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’y avait plus eu de rire résonnant à Cul-de Sac. Il n’avait pas pensé au risque de sentir submergé par tout ce chahut. Il y avait trop de personnes, trop de voix, trop de jugement dans les regards, trop de grabuge… c’était beaucoup trop pour un introverti comme Bilbon (T/N: SAME…je compatis)

Il avait l’impression d’être encore écraser par plusieurs nains mais cette fois-ci il n’y avait pas de douleur réconfortante. Seulement une incapacité à respirer.

Bilbon avait besoin d’air.

S’excusant silencieusement d’être un mauvais hôte encore une fois, il s’éloigna sans bruit des festivités pour se ressaisir.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Il souffla sur sa pipe, ses braises brillaient comme de petites lucioles dans la nuit.

C’était une nuit particulièrement chaude dans la Comté. Le vent qui soufflait de l’est apaisait ses nerfs usés, tout comme le goût et l’odeur du vieux Toby.

Il souffla dans le ciel nocturne un parfait anneau de fumée, l’anneau semblait engloutir, dans son cercle, une centaine d’étoiles.

Une vive acclamation s’entendit soudainement à l’intérieur de Cul-de Sac suivie d’un bruit de casse qui le fit grimacer. Oh, Eru... Il espérait que les nains n’avait pas détruit quelque chose d’irremplaçable. Il ne voulait pas que Cul-de Sac soit dégradé lorsque Drogo le recevra. Lui n'avait pas hérité d'un smial déplorable

Bilbon soupira. Il devra s’habituer au chaos qu’était la compagnie sinon il n’aura jamais le courage de partir au-delà de sa porte d’entrée. C’était sa seule opportunité pour avoir une excitante mort. Donc encore quelques tentatives de conversations infructueuses et il n’aurait plus jamais à s’habituer à qui que ce soit ou à quoi que ce soit.

Pouvoir enfin s'asseoir après toute cette effervescence, Bilbon se rendit compte de toute la fatigue accumulée. Non seulement il avait cuisiné pendant la moitié de la journée mais il avait aussi géré le comportement insupportable des nains. Par conséquent, il était content de pouvoir enfin se reposer un moment et de pouvoir profiter de la quiétude de l’extérieur.

Soudain, il entendit des pas lourds sur le trottoir et leva les yeux. Il s’était préparé à saluer un hobbit qui avait, peut-être, décidé de faire une promenade nocturne et d’en même temps s’excuser du bruit qui provenait de sa maison. Mais ce à quoi il n’était pas préparé, était de voir un grand nain dans un majestueux manteau de fourrure qui le fixait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient comme de longs rideaux encadrant son visage, son grand nez se tenait tel une montagne. Contrairement aux autres nains (enfin sauf Kili qui avait à peine de la barbe sur sa mâchoire), sa barbe était coupé près de son menton.

« Hobbit, », appela le nain d’un souffle impatient, en soulignant le ’t’.

Bilbon cligna stupidement des yeux vers lui. Il avait cru que les treize nains étaient déjà arrivés. Enfin, il n’avait même pas pensé à compter donc il avait clairement tort.

« Où pourrais-je trouver… » le regard du nain se posa sur la porte ronde de Cul-de Sac. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, choisissant à la place de rentrer à l’intérieur de la clôture de la maison de Bilbon. Le hobbit observa le nain qui surprit, réalisa que Bilbon était situé à l’intérieur de la clôture.

Le nain aux cheveux noirs regarda Cul-de Sac puis Bilbon. Son regard parcourut le hobbit, de son élégant gilet, son visage rond et doux, ses boucles indisciplinées à ses grands pieds velus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent- de confusion ou de réprimande, Bilbon ne le savait pas.

Bilbon l’observa en retour, soufflant toujours sa pipe et se demandant si le nain était un peu mou de la tête. Le nain le regardait quand même depuis un moment maintenant.

Celui-ci se racla alors la gorge. « Vous vivez dans ce trou de hobbit ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton bourru en désignant Cul-de Sac.

« Ça s’appelle un smial », répondit Bilbon d’un ton monotone, habitué à corrigé les Grandes Gens sur leurs erreurs concernant la culture des hobbits.

« Et oui j’y vis. » il expira deux autres anneaux avant de dire, « Les autres de votre race sont à l’intérieur*. Vous devriez y aller avant qu’ils mangent tout. »

« Les nains. » répondit le nain subitement.

« Excusez-moi? » demande poliment Bilbon.

« Ce sont des nains, pas des gens de ma race. », l’informa magnanimement le nain, comme s’il révélait une importante information au monde et ne corrigeait tout simplement pas Bilbon.

« Vraiment? » Bilbon était étonné de l’importance que donnait le nain aux termes utilisés. Tel un érudit, le hobbit demanda « Qu’en est-il pour le sexe opposé? »

Le nain renifla. « Ce sont des Femmes Nains**, Hobbit. »

Bilbon fredonna. Les informations sur la culture des nains, en particulier leur langage, étaient tellement inexistantes. Selon les oui-dire, les nains étaient très secrets sur leurs cultures et, par conséquent, faisaient tout pour ne pas partager leurs connaissances avec d’autres races.

« Merci pour ces informations, Nain, » répondit Bilbon à son tour.

Le regard du nain se renforça, semblant vouloir bruler un trou dans la tête de Bilbon. Le hobbit aurait été beaucoup plus effrayé s’il n’avait pas planifié sa mort depuis des années. De ce fait, rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire serait pire que ce qu’il ferait sur lui-même.

« Vous vous moquez de moi? » grogna le nain en marchant vers le banc où Bilbon était assis.

Le hobbit dû lever le cou pour regarder le visage du nain.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. « Non…? » Qu’a-t-il fait de mal? Il ne gâchait, généralement, pas les choses avant au moins cinq minutes dans une conversation. Cela faisait moins de trois minutes. C’était un nouveau record.

« Qu’ai-je dit pour vous offenser? » demanda Bilbon, ressassant sa phrase dans son esprit sans y trouver d’insulte.

« Vous m’avez appelé ‘Nain’! » rugit presque le nain.

« Et vous m’avez appelé ‘Hobbit’. » répondit Bilbon, sa voix s’élevant d’incrédulité. « Ne sommes-nous pas un nain et un hobbit? ». Peut-être que le nain était vraiment mou de la tête. Honnêtement, s’offenser d’être appelé par ce qu’il était!

Le nain fit alors une pause, visiblement calmé. « Je…Vous ne trouvez pas ça dégradant d’être appelé ‘Hobbit’ ? » en lançant un regard scrutateur à Bilbon, évaluant sa réaction.

« Je préférerais être appelé par mon nom, Bilbon Sacquet. Mais il n’y a rien de mal à être appelé par ce que je suis. » Bilbon était maintenant complètement déconcerté. Y avait-il un faux pas qu’il ignorait?

De par le regard que lui lançait le nain, Bilbon supposa qu’il y en avait un. Des chuchotements ‘Sacquet Fou’ résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, le raillant cruellement. Le hobbit ferma les yeux un instant, se forçant à dissiper ces voix chimériques. Son emprise sur sa pipe se resserra à un tel point que le bois craqua en signe de protestation.

Bilbon laissa alors échapper, pour la énième fois de la journée, un soupir fatigué et résigné. Il était trop fatigué pour se confronter à des nains impolis qui aurait ou n’aurait pas un problème mental.

Il se leva, le cou douloureux à force de regarder le nain et jeta les cendres de sa pipe.

« C’était une longue journée. Je suis sûr que ça l’était pour vous aussi.» Puis Bilbon ajouta après-coup. « Pourquoi ne pas rentrer manger à l'intérieur? Et je ... Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai même pas encore préparé les chambres! » s'exclama le hobbit en frappant son front d’une main.

Puis plus pour lui-même, il murmura « Vous ne resterez sûrement pas dans une auberge. La plus proche est à une heure à pied. Et je n'ai même pas aéré les coussins. Tout est probablement poussiéreux … ».

« Ma Compagnie peut prendre soin d’elle-même », intervint le nain. D'un ton plat il ajouta, « Comme ils l'ont toujours fait depuis que nous avons perdu notre foyer. » Puis avec cette déclaration, le nain s'éloigna à grands pas et se dirigea vers Cul-de Sac.

« Votre compagnie? » Demanda Bilbon en suivant précipitamment le nain. La foulée de l'autre était grande et rapide et Bilbon avait du mal à suivre.

"Oui," fut tout ce que le nain dit avant de frapper de ses phalanges la porte ronde.

Sans s’en rendre compte Bilbon lança un regard compatissant au nain. Oui, définitivement affligé mentalement, celui-ci.

« Hum, il y a une sonnette ici. » Bilbon montra la corde reliée à une cloche de bronze près de la porte. « Et, » le hobbit poussa la porte verte d'une main, « Je ne pouvais pas verrouiller la porte alors que j’étais dehors, n'est-ce pas? »

Le nain lança à Bilbon un regard particulièrement cinglant, sans que le hobbit ne le remarque. Au lieu de cela, les yeux écarquillés du hobbit étaient attirés par une rune lumineuse sculptée sur la porte en bois. Elle ressemblait à la lettre ‘F’ en Westron.

« Qu’est-ce…au nom d'Eru … » Bilbon se pencha, ses doigts frôlant le bois. Il était sûr que cette marque n'était pas là ce matin. Qui sur la Terre du Milieu avait vandalisé sa maison?

« C'est le symbole de Gandalf, » marmonna le nain derrière lui d’un ton brusque avant de dépasser Bilbon et d'entrer dans le smial.

« Gandalf ? » Ooh, ce foutu magicien !

« Bilbon, mon cher, vous êtes là! »

Quand on parle du magicien.

Les autres nains suivait Gandalf comme des canetons. Ils bavardaient tous entre eux avec enthousiasme. Cependant, alors que leurs regards se posaient finalement sur le nain près de la porte d'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement - à la fois dans leurs conversations et dans leurs pas.

Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour avoir des réponses sur l’état de sa porte porte mais le nain, récemment arrivé, le devança.

« Gandalf, vous aviez dit que l’endroit était facile à trouver, » dit le nain en retirant ses vêtements d’extérieur. Bilbon par réflexe le prit et l’accrocha juste à côté des autres manteaux. Le nain leva tout simplement un sourcil face à ça, peu impressionné, avant de continuer « Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. »

Deux fois! Comment... Cul-de Sac était le smial le plus reconnaissable d’entre tous! Il n’était pas seulement mentalement affecté mais avait aussi un horrible sens de l’orientation… À quoi pensait Gandalf?

« Je ne l’aurais jamais trouvé s’il n’y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte. »

Cette déclaration raviva la colère de Bilbon.

« Gandalf! » Bilbon plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, ses yeux brulant de fureur alors qu’il leva les yeux vers le magicien. « Qu’avez-vous fait à ma porte? » demanda-t-il en pointant la rune scintillante. « La porte a été peinte la semaine dernière! ».

Bilbon ne voulait pas donner à Drogo plus de travail qu’il n’en avait déjà. Il ne voulait pas donner Cul-de Sac en mauvais état.

« Ah oui, Je l’ai tracé pour que les nains puissent facilement trouver le smial. » répondit Gandalf avec un sourire. Sourire qui s’affaissa face au regard de Bilbon. Le hobbit était aussi intimidant qu’un lapin mais le magicien savait que les hobbits, et en particulier le côté Touc, n’étaient pas aussi innocent qu’ils le semblaient. Gandalf s’éclaircit alors la gorge. « O-Oui, c’était terriblement grossier de ma part de le faire sans votre permission. Je vous prie de m’excuser. »

« Et pouvez-vous…l’effacer par magie? » demanda Bilbon en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Gandalf sembla extrêmement offensé par cette suggestion. « La magie n’est utilisée que pour les choses les plus importantes, Bilbon. Et non pour des portes qui ont juste besoin d’un coup de peinture! »

Bilbon laissa échapper un soupir frustré. « C’est ce que je pensais. » Il ferma la porte, pensant déjà à rajouter des excuses dans sa lettre à Drogo.

« Je vois que vous avez rencontré le chef de cette compagnie. » dit Gandalf en inclinant la tête au dernier nain.

Les sourcils de Bilbon se levèrent de surprise et se tourna vers le nain susmentionné.

« Vous êtes le chef ? » interrogea Bilbon.

Maintenant qu'il était sous un bon éclairage, le hobbit pouvait voir le port royal du nain. Ses yeux paraissaient avoir vécu une longue vie et son visage était marqué par une détermination endurcie. Le nain avait définitivement l’apparence d’un ‘soldat déchu’.

Mais pour le bien des autres nains, il espérait que celui-ci n’était pas aussi accablé du cerveau qu’il y paraissait.

« Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain, » fit laconiquement le nain, sans même essayer de s’incliner. Il lança à Bilbon un regard qu’il lancerait à un insecte sur son chemin. Bilbon essaya de ne pas se sentir inférieur. Après quelques inconfortables secondes, Thorin libéra le hobbit de son regard scrutateur.

« Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, Gandalf, » le nain hocha la tête au magicien avant de s’éloigner vers l’un des nombreux couloirs de Cul-de-Sac.

Les autres nains le suivirent sans hésitation, gravitant vers lui comme des aimants à un poteau métallique. 

Bilbon fronça les sourcils à tout ça. « Où vont-ils? » Gandalf et lui s’échangèrent des regards confus. «La salle à manger est dans l’autre couloir. »

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: j'ai fais des recherches sur le symbole sur la porte. Dans le livre, ce n'est pas vraiment un 'F' mais 3 runes qui symbolisent le mot voleur. Mais dans le film il montre un genre de 'F'.  
> Mais selon le Cirth (la langue où le Khuzdul s'est inspirée), c'est en fait un 'G' qui pourrait passer pour Gandalf. 
> 
> *Là, la traduction devient difficile. Il y a certains mots que Tolkien utilise qui sont spécifique à la langue anglaise.(évidemment)  
> Donc là originellement Bilbon a dit le terme « dwarf » en désignant les nains au pluriels. Sauf que selon Tolkien les nains aux pluriels c’est « dwarrows » ce qui explique que Thorin corrige Bilbon à ce moment-là. Mais le mot est intraduisible en français. Donc là j’ai dû totalement changé la phrase pour essayer de suivre ce que vividpast a voulu faire.  
> J’avais même pensé à tout simplement supprimer cette petite partie de la conversation mais je trouve que ça met en place l’atmosphère qu’il y a entre Bilbon et Thorin. C’est une atmosphère qui nous fait comprendre leur relation au début, basée sur des quiproquos, des malentendus et de l’ignorance. Bref j'espère que vous avez compris.
> 
> **Encore une fois, une spécificité de la langue anglaise et de Tolkien. Je grince des dents face à la simplicité de la traduction française qui n’a pas su trouver un beau terme tel que « dwarrowdams ». Mais je suis aussi ébahie par le génie de Tolkien et son génie pour les langues. 
> 
> Les critiques constructives et des conseils sont les bienvenus. 
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches! A la prochaine.


	5. Planification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Merci pour toutes les personnes ayant lu ma traduction. Et encore plus pour celles et ceux ayant prit le temps de laisser un kudos et/ou un commentaire. Ça me booste tellement à continuer, parce que je me dis que je ne fais pas ça pour rien...Et qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui prennent le temps de lire cette fabuleuse histoire. 
> 
> T/N: C'est une longue traduction, et je le fais seule...soyez donc indulgent s'il vous plaît.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Après avoir montré la bonne direction de la salle à manger aux nains, Bilbon décida de nettoyer. Et il y avait beaucoup à faire.

Cependant lorsqu’il entra dans la cuisine il fut agréablement surpris de la voir complètement impeccable. Bien-sûr les piles d’assiettes lavées dans le coin devaient encore être rangées. Mais à part ça, il n’y avait pas de miettes sur ou en-dessous de la table, aucuns meubles détruits ou même de traces de boue sur le sol. Il espérait juste que la salle à manger soit dans le même état.

« Ils ne viendront pas, » énonça Thorin au moment où Bilbon entra. « Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre. »

La réaction des nains, face à ça, allait de soupirs déçus à des murmures colériques dans un langage inconnu. Quant à Bilbon, il fronça les sourcils de désapprobation. Thorin mangeait une simple bouillie qu’il n’avait sûrement pas préparée. Les nains avaient-ils vraiment tout mangé?

Bilbon était, méchamment, tenté de laisser Thorin manger cette frugale nourriture. Le nain avait été terriblement grossier avec lui alors que Bilbon n’avait été qu’accueillant envers sa compagnie.

En fin de compte, le côté Sacquet en lui gagna. Il ne pourrait jamais être aussi cruel envers un invité.

« Bilbon, mon cher ami » appela Gandalf. Bilbon leva son regard vers le magicien, qui arrivait à la hauteur du hobbit alors qu’il était assit. « Il nous faudrait un peu de clarté. »

Il acquiesça rapidement et alla chercher une autre bougie à allumer. Dès qu’il alluma la bougie, il la posa sur la table avant que Gandalf sortit une carte de sa tunique.

Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d’oeil sur le parchemin. Il avait toujours aimé tous types de cartes. Sur celle-ci il y avait d’étranges runes écrites dans la marge et aussi « La Montagne Solitaire » qui était l’un des seuls textes écrits en Westron.

Le hobbit sortit de sa transe et se dirigea vers son deuxième garde-manger. Il entendit le bourdonnement des fortes voix des nains en arrière-plan mais n’y prêta pas attention. Bilbon espérait qu’il ne manquait rien d’important… Non pas qu’il avait besoin de connaître les détails puisqu’il n’allait pas voir la fin de cette quête. Il allait probablement mourir avant même d’arriver à mi-chemin.

Bilbon prépara rapidement un simple repas; des côtelettes frites avec de l’agneau rôti saupoudré de romarin. Il restait également des tartes aux myrtilles dans la cuisine, il n’avait donc qu’à rajouter du pain au miel au dessert.

Quand il revint avec le plateau de nourriture, les nains acclamaient quelques choses tout en hurlant. Même Thorin était debout, se joignant aux cris et faisant des gestes incontrôlés. 

« Oubliez ça, » dit Balin, les faisant taire par son ton sombre.

Tous les autres s’assirent, fronçant les sourcils vers Balin comme s’il était un vieux grincheux essayant, délibérément, de ruiner leurs plaisirs.

« On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne, » poursuivant Balin. Il était sur le point d’en dire plus quand Gandalf l’interrompit.

« Et cela mon cher Balin, n’est pas tout à fait vrai, » intervint Gandalf, en révélant, de nul part, une clé d’aspect importante.

Bilbon ne lui lança qu’un regard passager. Il ne se souciait pas de la quête sauf si cela concernait sa possible disparition. Donc une clé ne semblait pas pertinente.

Au lieu de cela, il saisit le bol de…cette chose à peine comestible…de l’emprise de Thorin. Et écoutant avec attention les mots de Gandalf, le nain le laissa simplement faire. Le hobbit plaça soigneusement les tartes et la viande en face de Thorin puis, il attrapa ce qui semblait être la tasse de Thorin et alla le remplir.

« La tache à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage, » déclara Gandalf. Son regard posé sur Bilbon passa inaperçu puisque le hobbit était concentré à placer délicatement la tasse de bière. « Mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux je pense que c’est faisable. »

« Donc il nous faut un cambrioleur. » lança l’un des jeunes nains.

« Et un bon » ne put s’empêcher de rajouter Bilbon. « Un expert j’imagine. » Et quelqu’un d’assez courageux pour affronter le dragon que la montagne abritait.

« Et vous l’êtes? » demanda quelqu’un.

Bilbon regarda autour de lui et réalisa avec surprise que tout le monde le regardait. « Je suis quoi? »

« Il dit qu’il est un expert! » s’exclama le nain avec une trompette à l’oreille, en riant de joie.

Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillèrent alors qu’il fit le rapprochement. « Moi? Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je n’ai jamais rien volé de ma vie.! »

Gandalf fronça les sourcils. « Bilbon mon cher, avez-vous déjà des doutes? Pourquoi? Ce matin vous étiez si excité! »

« Vous n’aviez jamais rien mentionné sur le fait d’être un cambrioleur! » rétorqua Bilbon, légèrement hystérique. « Je ne peux pas… Je »

« Je ne l’ai pas fais? » fredonna Gandalf pensivement. « Ça a dû me sortir de l’esprit. »

« Sortir de l’esprit? » cria presque frénétiquement Bilbon.

Le hobbit pensait qu’il serait une simple ‘escorte’, un autre membre à ajouter juste pour augmenter le nombre de la compagnie. Il pensait que sa participation n’aurait aucune importance dans le long terme. Il ne s’était pas attendu à avoir un rôle aussi important. Quand ils atteindront la montagne, le succès de la quête dépendra entièrement de lui?!

Bilbon n’avait même pas prévu d’atteindre la montagne.

Oh mince, oh mince.

« J’ai bien peur d’être d’accord avec Monsieur Sacquet, » commença Balin, lançant un regard d’excuse à Bilbon. « Il n’a guère l’étoffe d’un cambrioleur. »

« Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul »fit Dwalin en jetant un regard dégoûté à l’entièreté du hobbit.

« Oi! Je pense que Maître Socquet est très bien! » s’exclama Kili en essayant de le défendre. Bénis soit le garçon.

Toutes sortes d’arguments éclatèrent parmi les nains. Seul Thorin ne participa pas, optant plutôt de lancer à Bilbon un regard indéchiffrable. 

Oh no. Ils prévoyaient de ne pas du tout l’accepter! Bilbon se tordit les mains. Bien sûr que son inutilité serait son fléau. Il devait faire quelque chose. C’était sa seule chance de mourir dans la nature!

Avant de prendre le temps de bien réfléchir, il s’exprima au milieu du différend. « Hum, excusez-moi. Excusez-moi! » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et les querelles cessèrent. Bilbon s’éclaircit la gorge, mettant de côtés les nerfs qui menaçaient de le submerger face à ces regards scrutateurs. « Je…Je ne suis peut-être pas un cambrioleur mais les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger. Si bien, que de par notre taille, nous pouvons passer inaperçu quand nous le voulons. » Là, c’était assez convaincant.

« Et, » continua Gandalf en regardant Bilbon d’un air approbateur. « Alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l’odeur d’un nain, celle d’un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue ce qui nous donne un net avantage.» 

Bilbon hocha vigoureusement la tête aux mots de Gandalf en regardant toute la compagnie. Certains semblaient convaincus par la logique derrières ces mots tandis que la plupart des autres paraissaient encore douteux.

À Thorin, le magicien dit « Vous m’avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie et j’ai choisi Bilbon. » Avec un signe de tête au hobbit il poursuivi « Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggère les apparences. Et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous le l’imaginez. »

Et bien, Bilbon doutait de la dernière partie parce qu’il était certain d’être aussi doux et aussi faible que le suggérait les apparences. Mais comme si le magicien pouvait lire ses pensées, Gandalf ajouta astucieusement « Ou même qu’il ne l’imagine. »

La plupart des nains étaient acquis et regardaient Bilbon avec moins de vigilances et plus de curiosités. Faites confiance au magicien pour trouver les bons mots. Malgré tout, Thorin semblait encore hésitant, délibérant pendant quelques instants. Bilbon mordilla sa lèvre, priant Yavanna pour que le chef de la compagnie lui permette de les joindre.

Gandalf se pencha vers le nain, rencontrant son regard et dit « Vous devez me faire confiance. »

Thorin réfléchit encore une seconde, lançant au hobbit un regard sceptique mais finit pas céder. « Entendu. Nous le ferons à votre façon. » A Balin il dit « Donne-lui le contrat.»

Bilbon poussa alors un soupir de soulagement. Bien, bien. Il devait rejoindre la quête en tant que cambrioleur- attendez un instant!

Balin sortit un morceau de parchemin et le tendit au hobbit. « C’est un contrat classique remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, ect… »

Bilbon prit mécaniquement le contrat. Prise en charge des obsèques? C’était bon à savoir que le corps son corps ne serait pas simplement laissé aux loups dans la nature.

« Mangez votre nourriture, » marmonna Bilbon en tapotant distraitement sur l’épaule de Thorin. En arrière-plan, plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre.

Le hobbit ouvrit le parchemin, se déplaçant vers une zone avec un meilleur éclairage pour lire. Il était un Sacquet consciencieux, après tout. Bien qu’il ait déjà accepté de partir, il ne signera rien qu’il n’ait analysé en profondeur. 

« Conditions: Paiement à la livraison jusqu’à concurrence d’un quatorzième de la totalité des profits s’il y en a. » Pas que Bilbon allait en recevoir. Oh, il espérait que les nains réussiraient, même s’il préférait être mort longtemps avant que cela ne se produise. « La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subies qu’il pourrait s’en suivre. Y compris mais non limité à des lacérations, » les yeux de Bilbon s’illuminèrent en trouvant dans le contrat ce qu’il recherchait à subir. Lacérations par qui, se demanda-t-il? « Une éviscération, » Cela semblait douloureux pensa Bilbon avec une légère grimace. « Incinération. »

« Aye. » répliqua, avec joie, le joyeux gaillard au chapeau -Bofur, n’est-ce pas?- « Il fait fondre la chair en un clin d’oeil. »

« Vraiment? ». Bilbon détourna son visage des nains pour qu’ils ne puissent pas voir le sourire lui monter au visage. Etre tué par un dragon… Les flammes bruleraient sa peau, et ce serait probablement atroce mais oh, le soulagement qui en découleraient en valaient la peine.De plus, aucun hobbit n’avait jamais été tué par des créatures aussi majestueuses. Rien que d’y penser… Son coeur battait plus vite par anticipation.

« Ça va, mon gars? ». La voix amusée de Balin s’infiltra dans ses pensées morbides.

« Oui, oui très bien. » répondit-il en essayant de cacher le sourire dans sa voix.

« C’est comme un four avec des ailes. » Bofur semblait être un nain ayant une mission. Quelle était la mission, Bilbon n’était pas sûr. « Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf! Vous n’êtes plus qu’un tas de cendre. »

Pourtant, le nain nourrissait l’imagination de Bilbon. Le hobbit réfléchit à ce qu’il verrait au bout des flammes du dragon. Ce doit être un spectacle, toutes ces flammes dansant vers vous pour vous emmener vers une existence céleste et indolore. Si Bilbo, par miracle, atteignait la montagne, sa mort serait assurée. Après tout, il sera celui qui affronterait le dragon et qui gouterait à son feu.

À chaque mot, Bilbon était sûr que rejoindre cette aventure était sa meilleure décision, pour le moment.

Bilbon pivota sur ses talons pour aller chercher une plume à l’intérieur d’une armoire. Après tout, il n’était pas nécessaire de lire l’intégralité du contrat. Prenant une plume, il posa le parchemin sur la table à manger.

« Je signe ici c’est ça? » fit Bilbon en montrant l’espace vide à la fin du contrat, juste en dessous de « Témoin: Balin, fils de Fundin » et à côté de ‘Cambrioleur.’

« A-Aye, » répondit quelqu’un.

« V…Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, mon gars? » demanda une voix inquiète. « Vous n’avez pas perdu quelques neurones lors de votre chute, n’est-ce pas? »

Bilbon leva les yeux vers Bofur. Le hobbit remarqua alors qu’il fredonna pour lui-même et s’arrêta immédiatement. « Oui, très bien. Pourquoi posez-vous la question? »

Le hobbit cligna des yeux confus face aux regards inquiets que le nain au chapeau lui lançait. C’est alors là, que Bilbon remarqua que tout était immobile et silencieux; tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. La plupart des nains avaient la même expression que Bofur. D’autres lui lançaient des regards suspicieux, dont deux appartenaient à Gandalf et Thorin.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas? » demanda Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. Et rapidement, il comprit son erreur. Il souriait jusqu’aux oreilles, incapable de contrôler sa joie. C’était définitivement un spectacle que la plupart trouveraient suspect, surtout quand ils parlaient d’un redoutable dragon.

« Cette quête n’est pas un jeu d’enfant, Hobbit, » la voix de Thorin était calme mais non moins éloquent pour transmettre sa fureur et son reproche.

Bilbon jeta un coup d’oeil au chef nain. Le hobbit n’avait jamais vu un regard aussi dégoûté et condescendant à son égard. Il se raidit, la poitrine douloureuse par cette soudaine blessure. La répulsion des autres hobbits, pouvait être compréhensible pour Bilbon. Ils l’avaient connu toute sa vie, et le connaissaient assez pour le considérer impropre. Mais qu’avait-il fait à Thorin pour que celui-ci le traite ainsi alors qu’il le connaissait que depuis moins d’une journée?

Il relâcha une respiration tremblante. Puis, rencontra le regard furieux de Thorin et expliqua calmement, « Je ne voulais pas me moquer de votre quête. Je suis simplement…désireux de partir de la Comté.» 

Les yeux de Thorin se plissèrent, « Ce ne sont pas des vacances. C’est un voyage fait de dangers, que ce soit venant de la nature ou des créatures maléfiques. »

Oh, Bilbon connaissait très bien ces faits. Il les espérait même. « Je ne peux garantir votre sécurité. » Bilbon espérait sincèrement que non! « Je ne serais pas responsable de votre sort. »

Gandalf lança un regard sévère à Thorin mais ne dit rien. Les autres nains regardaient la scène, le souffle coupé, leurs regards allaient du hobbit à leurs chefs.

« Maître Écu-de-Chêne, » intervint Bilbon avant que la conversation ne s’éternise. «Soyez assuré que je n’attends rien de vous à part la permission de vivre cette aventure.»

Après un moment Bilbon décida d’ajouter « Dès que je deviens un fardeau pour cette compagnie, vous pouvez me laisser derrière vous et où vous le jugez nécessaire. » Après tout, Bilbon ne voulait pas empêcher la compagnie d’atteindre leur objectif. Il était déjà égoïste de faire cette quête sans avoir l’intention de vivre jusqu’à la moitié de celle-ci.

« Bilbon! » s’exclama Gandalf, consterné.

« Quoi? » fit celui-ci confus, en clignant des yeux vers le magicien.

Les yeux de Thorin s’étaient élargis de surprise et d’incrédulité, de même que les nains plus âgés.

« Je suis sûr que ça n’arrivera pas mon garçon, » dit Balin avec un sourire rassurant.

« Et personne ne sera laissé derrière, Bilbon » déclara Gandalf, la voix déterminée. « Je vais m’en assurer. »

« Aye, Maître Socquet! » dit Fili.

« Je parie que vous ferez un excellent cuisinier! » continua Kili. « Les choses que vous avez préparés étaient délicieuses. »

Les lèvres de Bilbon se retroussèrent en un véritable sourire avant même qu’il le constate.« Merci. ». Le hobbit serait certainement heureux s’il pouvait être utile.

Son regard se reporta sur Thorin, « Nous comprenons-nous Maître Écu-de-Chêne? »

Le regard du nain semblait moins hostile cette fois-ci. Il acquiesça brièvement et désigna le contrat, « Alors signez-le, cambrioleur. »

Enfin, pensa Bilbon. Il plaça son nom sur le contrat. Le tenant dans la lumière, Bilbon sentit une légèreté vertigineuse dans sa poitrine; un poids, qu’il ne savait même pas qu’il portait, disparu soudainement.

Enfin, il rencontrera son destin.

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: UNbeta
> 
> Critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. 
> 
> T/N: Je suis beaucoup trop excitée en traduisant cette histoire. J'ai trop envie d'avoir vos retours et vos réactions face à la suite qui deviendra de plus en plus intéressante! *en tout cas je l'espère*  
> Je prends mon temps et je n'ai pas vraiment de date de publication, désolé. 
> 
> Je passe un très bon moment à replacer ici et là certains dialogue déjà présent des films. J’espère que vous l’avez remarqué :p Je passe mon temps à regarder les parties du films au fur et à mesure de ma traduction! L’atmosphère est juste parfaite!
> 
> Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée/nuit et prenez soin de vous et de vos proches :)


	6. Le chant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cette histoire aura probablement un SLOWBURN Thorin/Bilbon. 
> 
> Ce sera aussi une bromance entre Bilbon et pratiquement tout le monde comme un Bilbon/everyone harem avec un Thilbo comme couple principal.  
> Il y aura aussi un développement de la relation entre Bilbon et tous les autres nains (et les elfes et les Hommes.)
> 
> T/N: Au vue du chapitre, j'ai écouté en boucle la chanson des nains que ce soit en français ou en anglais! Encore une fois, c'était une magnifique atmosphère. 
> 
> Joyeuse lecture!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤ « Tout semble être en ordre, » déclara Balin après avoir examiné, de près, la signature du hobbit. Il fit un sourire sympathique à Bilbon. « Bienvenue, Bilbon, dans la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. »

Une vague d’acclamation traversa la pièce. Bilbon lui-même sourit; d’une part à cause de l’enthousiasme mal placée des nains pour sa vieille personne, se joignant à la quête, et d’une autre part parce que c’était officiel- il allait enfin mourir.

Et, bien-sûr, c’est à ce moment-là que les tapes sur le dos commencèrent. Bilbon était juste content que sa colonne vertébrale ne se soit pas cassée après cela.

« Si vous avez fini de manger, » commença Bilbon, en se frottant les épaules. « Venez. »

Bilbon conduisit les nains dans le salon.

En allumant la cheminée, il leurs dit, « Je m’excuse mais je n’ai pas encore préparé les chambres. » Il arrangea les bûches pour mieux alimenter le feu. « Ça ne durera que deux heures au maximum. Vous pouvez tous rester ici en attendant. »

« Je vais aider! »

Bilbon se tourna pour voir l’un des plus jeunes nains lever la main, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Le hobbit secoua sa tête, « Oh non, non, non. Je ne peux pas laisser mes invités- »

« Mais ce sera plus rapide avec plus de mains, n’est-ce pas, maître Hobbit? » demanda un nain avec des locks grises et plusieurs tresses complexes mais soignées sur ses cheveux.

Le Sacquet en Bilbon était farouchement opposé à l’idée même de laisser ses invités faire quoi que ce soit.Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, Bilbon se retrouva avec une poignée de nains voulant l'aider. Il semblait que l’entêtement des nains rivalisait avec celui des Touc.

ll y avait Bofur, le nain morbide et joyeux, que le hobbit connaissait déjà. Il y avait le timide Ori, l’un des plus jeunes nains. Il était, en fait, le scribe de la compagnie, chargé d’écrire chaque détail important pendant la quête. Le frère aîné d’Ori, Dori, était si pointilleux dans ses manières que s’il n’avait pas eut une barbe, il aurait pu être confondu avec un hobbit. Dori était extrêmement protecteur envers le jeune Ori, ce qui était compréhensible compte tenu du type de voyage qu’ils allaient entreprendre. Gloin était un mari et un père et était, donc, adepte de toute corvée domestique. Son fils et sa femme lui manquait clairement, à en juger par la façon dont il les mentionnait constamment. Et étonnamment- parce que Bilbon pensait qu’ils étaient beaucoup trop inciviles pour avoir jamais fait une corvée dans leurs vies- Fili et Kili se portèrent aussi volontaire pour aider.

Les sept décidèrent de s’associer et de partager la charge de travail. Et parce que Fili et Kili ne pouvaient pas être séparés, Bilbon travailla avec eux dans l’une des chambres.

« Amad nous oblige toujours à prendre soin de nos lits et chambres. » expliqua Fili en époussetant une couverture bleue.

« On le fait de peur qu’elle nous en tienne compte, » ajouta Kili, sortant les oreillers des armoires. « J’ai failli rater le dîner à cause de l'une de ses réprimandes. »

« Amad? » s’enquit Bilbon, balayant le sol poussiéreux. 

« Notre mère, » répondit Fili avec un sourire. « Lady Dis, fille de Thrain, petite-fille de Thror. »

Bilbon émit un fredonnement. Puis il se figea alors que la dernière phrase s’enfonçait dans sa tête. « F-Fille de Thrain? N’était-ce pas celui de Maître Écu-de-Chêne…? »

Kili rigola aux yeux écarquillés de Bilbon. « Aye. Nous sommes les fils de la soeur de Thorin. Ou plus simplement ses neveux. »

« Oh, » fut tout ce que Bilbon put répondre. Sans la permission explicite de son cerveau, sa bouche s’ouvrit et dit « J’espère que vous n’avez pas hérité de l’incapacité à se diriger de Maître Écu-de-Chêne. »

Les éclats de rire de Fili et Kili résonnèrent fortement dans Cul-de-Sac. Ce qui fit rougir Bilbon.

« Eh bien, c’est vrai. Il a dit qu’il s’était perdu deux fois, » déclara Bilbon. « Il n’y a qu’une seule route dans le village et elle mène directement à Cul-de-Sac! » Honnêtement, comment quelqu’un pourrait-il se perdre? Deux fois en plus?

« Oh, Mahal, » quelques ricanements s’échappèrent de la bouche de Kili. « J’adorerai voir l’expression de notre oncle quand je lui en parlerai, Maître Socquet. »

« S’il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à votre oncle. Il me démembrerai. » Alors que Bilbon était excité à l’idée de la mort, il aimerait au moins sortir de sa porte d’entrée. « Et si vous ne pouvez même pas m’appeler correctement par mon nom de famille, appelez-moi simplement Bilbon. » Le hobbit était fatigué de corriger les frères.

Fili et Kili sourirent. « Appelez-nous Fili, » commença le nain aux cheveux de lin.

« Et Kili alors! », finit Kili avec fioriture.

Bilbon regarda les frères, s’arrêtant pour lisser les housses de couette. « Avez-vous délibérément mal prononcé Sacquet juste pour qu’on puisse s’appeler par nos prénoms? »

Tout ce que Bilbon reçut fut un double sourire pleine de malice.

  * ❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤



Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes les chambres furent habitables, selon Bilbon. Au final, il était content de toute l’aide qu’il reçut car ce fut une longue journée; il s’était fatigué dix minutes après avoir commencé. Bilbon ne savait pas où il aurait pu trouver l’énergie de finir seul.

« Les chambres sont prêtes », informa Bilbon, en passant une main dans ses boucles, aux nains dans le salon. Les nains gisaient éparpillés dans la pièce, se détendant en fumant dans leurs pipes respectives. « Il n’y a que cinq chambres disponibles donc je crains que certains d’entre vous devront partager. » dit-il avant d’étouffer un bâillement derrière sa main.

« Merci Bilbon, » fit Balin, assit sur l’un des fauteuils moelleux, en donnant un signe de tête reconnaissant au hobbit.

À la surprise de Bilbon, Thorin, qui broyait du noir près de la cheminée, prit soudain la parole. « ReposeZ-vous, cambrioleur. » De la fumée sortit de ses lèvres, et détournant ses yeux qui reflétait la lumière du feu, il continua, « Nous partons à l’aube. »

Bilbon voulait lui demander s’il s’efforçait de se comporter comme une figure mystérieuse et majestueuse ou si cela lui venait naturellement. Malheureusement, il était trop fatigué pour toute autre interaction avec un autre être vivant. Donc il hocha simplement la tête vers les nains et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

  * ❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤



Bilbon s’assit au sommet de son lit avec un soupir de soulagement, déjà dans son pyjama. Il gonfla son oreiller et réfléchit sur les événements de la journée.

Ce matin même, il était un hobbit normal qui prévoyait de se contenter d’une simple mort. Et maintenant, il faisait parti d'une aventure dangereuse qui non seulement assurerait sa mort mais le ferait aussi d’une manière qu’aucun hobbit n’avait eu. Bilbon sentit une boule étourdissante grondée dans sa poitrine. Oh, il espérait que sa mort soit vraiment excitante!

Un fredonnement profond secoua le sol de sa chambre. Bilbon cligna des yeux et écouta plusieurs voix se synchroniser en une seule mélodie dramatique et mélodieuse.

« δ ~ Au-delà des montagnes embrumées ~δ ~ »

« Oh, c’est très agréable, » ne put s’empêcher de marmonner, Bilbon, en fermant ses yeux.

La chanson racontait la tragédie de comment les nains perdirent leur maison face au terrible dragon; il y avait de la nostalgie, du chagrin et de l'envie qui se mélangeaient dans leurs profondes voix. Le hobbit ressentait vivement leurs mal du pays- il pouvait même le comprendre. Plus rien n'était comme un foyer depuis la mort de ses parents.

Bilbon s’allongea sur le lit, la musique tourbillonnant autour de lui comme une étreinte chaleureuse d'un parent à son enfant. Chaque mot pesait lourdement dans ses os, dans son âme. Sa poitrine était douloureuse à cause d’un sentiment qu’il ne connaissait pas. Le hobbit l’accueilli entièrement, préférant cette sensation douloureuse à l’engourdissement qu’il avait l’habitude de ressentir.

La voix des nains s’harmonisaient somptueusement. Oh, le chant était vraiment magnifique.

Avant qu’il ne le sache, Bilbon s’endormit d’un sommeil sans rêve.

****  
_« δ ~Rouge le feu, sur milles lieues ~δ ~ Flambaient les armes, torches de lumières. ~δ ~_  


❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

Bilbon se réveilla le lendemain matin en ne voulant absolument rien faire.

« Oh Yavanna, » gémit Bilbon, plaçant son avant-bras sur son front.

Il avait supposé que la notion de son destin tragique imminent empêcherait sa léthargie pendant au moins quelques jours. Après tout, il n’avait que quelques jours à vivre! Cela faisait moins de deux jours et pourtant c’était là, l’empêchant de se lever du lit.

Ses membres étaient comme du plomb, refusant de lui obéir. Son esprit était suffisamment clair mais il n’avait pas l’envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda fixement les fissures du plafonds, la douce lumière de l’aube approchait et rendait le tout surréaliste.

Il devait encore faire ses affaires et envoyer ses lettres. Il devait préparer le petit-déjeuner pour treize nains. Oh Eru. Il avait tellement à faire! Et toutes les secondes qu’il paissait à traîner serait un retard d’une minute dans leur voyage. La compagnie pourrait décider de tout simplement laisser Bilbon derrière.

Cette pensée l’encouragea à au moins s’asseoir. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de pousser son esprit à s’activer. Il imagina les falaises abruptes sur lesquelles ils marcheraient, les lames monstrueuses des gobelins, les rivières à courant rapide, l’insouciance des nains de la compagnie lorsqu’ils manipulaient leurs armes, et bien d’autres scénarios. Enfin, la lenteur de ses membre diminua peu à peu face à ces scénarios.

« Encore quelques jours Bilbon, » murmura doucement le hobbit. « Et tout sera parti. »

Plus de douleur apathique dans sa poitrine, plus de regards jugeant, il ne sera plus le fardeau de quelqu’un de par son existence, et surtout, il n’aura plus à prétendre que chaque respiration ne pesait pas sur son âme.

Il se leva enfin, puis s’étira. Sa léthargie le poussait à rester au lit toute la journée, comme il l’avait toujours fait à chaque fois qu’il se sentait particulièrement inutile. Mais Bilbon était résolu à l’éviter.

Il avait du travail à faire.

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

Heureusement, Bilbon n’avait pas besoin de prendre beaucoup de choses.

Il n’avait pas de vêtements adaptés pour voyager alors il prit juste les premiers gilets, pantalons, et tuniques qu’il trouvait. Sa pipe et tout le vieux Toby, bien évidemment, allaient dans les poches de sa sacoche. Toutes les pièces qu’il avait économisées, dans une grosse poche; furent mit pour une moitié dans différentes partie de son sac et pour l’autre moitié dans un petit sac attaché autour de sa ceinture.

Puis, il attacha un sac de couchage inutilisé au sommet de son cartable. (Son père et lui auraient dû camper, ce qui consistait simplement à dormir sur le sol de leur jardin, mais leur plan a été interrompu par le Rude Hiver). Il regarda autour de sa chambre, cherchant autre chose à emporter, quand son regard se posa sur un cadre renversé près de sa table de nuit.

Bilbon redressa le cadre et réalisa que c’était un portrait de ses parents. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis des années. Il traça les lignes de rire sur le visage de sa mère et les pattes d’oies près des yeux de son père. Il regarda affectueusement les sourires sur leurs visages, qui se regardaient l’un l’autre sur le côté comme s’ils partageaient un grand secret. Il fut un temps, un sentiment écrasant de solitude aurait monté en lui en voyant la peinture de ses parents. Ils lui rappelèrent que les personnes qui tenaient à lui étaient longtemps parties. Mais étonnamment, tout ce que Bilbon ressentait maintenant était un énorme sentiment de soulagement et d’espoir.

Je vous reverrai, Mère, Père. Bientôt.

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

« A manger~ » fut la première salutation de Fili alors qu’il trébucha vers la cuisine. Ses tresses étaient défaites et ses cheveux était dans un désordre dorés.

« Faim~ » suivit KIli, ses cheveux noirs dans le même état désordonné que ceux de son frère.

Bilbon leva les yeux des oeufs fris et du bacon. « J’ai presque fini. Voulez-vous être gentils et mettre la table? » Sa voix allait à peine au-dessus de ce que l’on pouvait entendre, rauque et timide, comme à chaque fois qu’il ne voulait pas parler à quelqu’un. Pourtant, il devait endurer ça. « Vous aurez votre nourriture beaucoup plus rapidement. » décidant à donner aux garçons une incitation supplémentaire.

Les frères hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, attrapèrent rapidement plusieurs ustensiles et assiettes et coururent pratiquement vers la salle à manger. Bilbon ne put alors s’empêcher d’avoir un petit sourire à leur enthousiasme. Il aurait espéré être aussi énergique. Divers cliquetis résonnèrent dans la salle à manger tandis que Fili et Kili s’attelaient à leur tâche. 

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les autres nains sortirent de leurs chambres, attirés par l’odeur du délicieux petit déjeuner. Leurs cheveux étaient dans toutes sortes d’états mais ils ne semblaient pas s’en soucier, optant plutôt de donner la priorité à la nourriture.

« Je vais vous aider, Maître Sacquet. »

Bilbon se tourna pour voir un nain roux et bouffi marcher dans l’encadrement de la porte. « Oh, non, non. Pas besoin. Je peux le faire moi-même. »

« Absurde. » rejeta le nain, en prenant un couteau de cuisine et un hachoir. « Je suis le cuisiner de cette compagnie et je ne me laisserai pas accaparer mon rôle. »

Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillèrent. « Je suis désolé! Je ne savais pas- ce que Kili a dit la nuit dernière- »

Le nain éclata de rire face au visage alarmé du hobbit. « Je plaisante, Maître Sacquet. J’aurai besoin de toute l’aide possible pour nourrir tout le monde, surtout depuis, » le nain tapota son ventre arrondi. « que je mange deux fois plus que tous ces nains combinés.! »

Bilbon sourit, son humeur changeant légèrement. « Je serai heureux de vous aider, monsieur…? »

« Bombur, juste Bombur. Pas de monsieur. » répondit le nain, hachant déjà les légumes dont Bilbon avait besoin pour la soupe.

« Alors vous pouvez m’appeler Bilbon. » retourna Bilbon.

« Très bien Bilbon, » dit Bombur, souriant. « Maintenant, allons nourrir tout ce lot afin de commencer la route. »

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

Le petit déjeuner, bien que pas aussi bruyant que le dîner de la veille, était encore assez joyeux. La nourriture volait partout et sur tous les visages, à l’exception de celui de Gandalf et de Thorin. Gandalf utilisait peut-être sa magie pour empêcher toutes taches de nourritures et Thorin, utilisait peut-être son expression acariâtre pour éloigner la nourriture.

Bilbon resta réticent dans un coin de la pièce, loin de tout le chaos. Il était trop fatigué pour ce genre de conduite. Heureusement, aucun des nains n’avaient remarqué que le hobbit avait à peine dit un mot tout au long de la matinée. Mais malheureusement, un certain magicien l’a remarqué.

« Venez, Bilbon. Rejoignez-nous, » l’appela Gandalf d’un geste. « Que faites-vous là-bas? N’avez-vous pas faim? »

Bilbon secoua la tête. Même s’il avait à peine mangé la veille, il n’était pas affamé. C’était vraiment un de ces jours où Bilbon se privait de manger parce qu’il n’avait ni l’envie de cuisiner ni l’appétit.

La seule pensée de la faim que ressentaient les nains et du voyage à venir le forçaient à faire quoi que ce soit ce matin-là.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment faim, Gandalf » dit-il en tout honnêteté. « De toute façon il va falloir emballer le reste de la nourriture. » Bilbon fit un dernier sourire rassurant au magicien avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

Un certain chef nain et magicien s’échangèrent des regards suspects mais ne dirent rien de plus.

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P:S Laisser tomber le nom de famille est un signe d'amitié. Si tu donnes ton prénom mais que la réciproque n'est pas là, ça veut dire qu'il faudra gagner la confiance de l'autre personne. Donc la personne n'est pas encore prête à débuter une amitié.
> 
> T/N: Je sais que vous attendez tous le début de l'aventure. J'ai aussi été frustrée quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois! Mais promis le prochain chapitre ils partent enfin de Cul-de-Sac. C'est pourquoi j'ai un peu enchaîné la traduction du chapitre 5 et 6. Pour en finir avec cette partie de l'histoire. 
> 
> J'espère recevoir vos retours et bien-sûr toutes critiques constructives sont bonnes à prendre. 
> 
> Passez une bonne journée! et Prenez soin de vous!


	7. S'en aller

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Pendant que les nains mangeaient, Bilbon rangea le reste de ses affaires et le reste de la nourriture du deuxième garde-manger. Ce fut une heure plus tard que Bilbon apprit un fait des plus troublants.

« Poney? » grinça Bilbon. « Nous monterons des poneys? »

« Quoi? pensiez-vous que nous marcherions tout du long? » renifla Dwalin en attachant ses haches sur son dos. « Aye, nous monterons des poneys. Nous les achèterons lorsque que nous passerons à Bree. »

« Bien-sûr » murmura Bilbon, soupirant de résignation. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, vraiment, avec la chance qu’il avait aujourd’hui. Il espérait s’adapter rapidement à l’équitation car être piétiné par un poney n’était pas tout à fait sur sa liste de morts glorieuses.

Le hobbit donna au nain sa part de nourriture pour le premier jour du voyage, comme ce qu’il avait fait pour les autres nains. Le nain, austère, accepta la viande emballée et la fourra dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Merci, mon gars. » grogna Dwalin avant de sortir de Cul-de-Sac.

Bilbon attacha son sac plus haut sur son épaule et le suivit. Les autres nains et le magicien étaient en train d’attendre dehors; les plus jeunes discutaient joyeusement les uns avec les autres tandis que les plus âgés attendaient en silence. Bilbon remarqua que certains hobbits jetaient des coups d’oeil à leurs fenêtres, fixant avec consternation les nains qui osaient troubler la paix.

Bilbon, qui savait que c’était sa dernière chance, fit un signe aussi enthousiaste que possible à ses voisins. La plupart des hobbits le regardèrent méchamment et baissèrent agressivement leurs rideaux.

Ceux qui n’avaient pas réagi avec hostilités lui lancèrent un sourire mielleux et firent aussi signe. Bilbon, habitué, ne se sentait pas du tout attristé ou en colère face à leurs actions.

Il était juste en train de verrouiller la porte quand il sentit quelqu’un se mettre à côté de lui.

« Vos voisins ne semblaient pas très excités de vous voir. » dit Bofur, les yeux écarquillés face au voisinage.

Bilbon haussa les épaules en se tournant pour faire face au nain. « La plupart des hobbits se méfient des étrangers et des hobbits qui les accueillent. Pour eux, les autres races troublent la paix, vous voyez? »

Ils détestaient purement et simplement Bilbon parce qu’il ressemblait à un étranger, la plupart du temps et qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un véritable hobbit par moments. Même Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi il n’était pas gai, énergique et sociable comme un hobbit normal. Il avait cessé de se demander pourquoi, depuis longtemps.

Bofur cligna des yeux alors qu’il enregistrait la remarque de Bilbon et lui lançait un regard inquiet. « Vous n’aurez pas de problème avec vos voisins pour nous avoir permis de rester, n’est-ce pas? »

Encore une fois, le hobbit haussa les épaules nonchalamment, marchant vers sa boîte aux lettres. « Pas plus que d’habitude. » a-t-il répondu. Cela n’avait aucune importance. Il n’allait certainement pas revenir.

Le hobbit était dos à lui, donc il ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils perplexe sur le visage de Bofur.

Il prit les lettres dans sa sacoche et plaça les clés de Cul-de-Sac à l’intérieur de l’enveloppe à envoyer à Drogo. Il mit toutes les lettres dans la boîte aux lettres et leva le drapeau rouge pour signaler au facteur qu’il avait besoin d’envoyer du courrier.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est? » demanda Kili pendant que Bilbon et Bofur s’approchèrent du groupe.

« Quelqu’un devra prendre soin de Cul-de-Sac si je meurs. » répondit Bilbon, ne voyant aucun mal à le faire savoir au jeune nain. C’était normal de préparer un testament, n’est-ce pas? Surtout pour une quête aussi dangereuse…

« Pas besoin d’être pessimiste, Maître Sacquet! » s’exclama Gloin avec un rire chaleureux.

« Le temps file. »La voix forte et bourrue de Thorin brisa toute conversation. « Si vous avez pris soin de vos affaires, cambrioleur, allons-y. » Sans même attendre une réponse, le nain alla de l’avant.

Les autres se conformèrent et marchèrent à quelques pas derrières leur chef, les conversations devenant beaucoup plus modérées qu’auparavant. Bilbon marcha avec Fili et Kili, les seuls nains avec qui il se sentait vraiment à l’aise. 

L’esprit apathique et dépourvu de filtre cerveau-bouche, il demanda aux frères « Pensez-vous vraiment qu’il est sage que votre oncle ouvre la voie? »

Cependant au lieu de rire, les frères se renfrognèrent pensivement. Ils échangèrent des regards, communicant uniquement à travers leurs yeux.

« Vous savez, vous avez probablement raison Bilbon, » déclara Fili. Il leva alors la tête et cria, « Balin! »

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

Ils traversèrent la Comté avec Balin en tête qui les conduisaient vers Bree. Une demi-heure après le début de leurs marches, un grand cri indigné stoppèrent leurs pas, «Bilbon! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du cri, sauf le propriétaire du nom. Même les hobbits qui fumaient ou s’occupaient de leurs jardins s’arrêtèrent pour regarder. Bilbon ferma simplement les yeux de douleur en reconnaissant le voix stridente. Après avoir rassemblé tout son courage et le peu de patience qu’il avait, il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard furieux de Lobelia Sacquet de Besace. La femme hobbit marcha vers lui avec un regard rétréci et s’arrêta à quelques mètres de là.

« Bonjour, Lobelia, » salua Bilbon, sans même prendre la peine de sourire. Il était trop tôt pour s’occuper de cette harpie. En fait, tout autre moment était trop tôt pour faire face à cette irritante hobbit.

« Où pensez-vous aller avec ces nains? »Lobelia pointa rudement la compagnie de son parapluie à motif de fleurs. « Vous n’allez pas faire quelque chose qui va déshonorer le nom Sacquet, n’est-ce pas? »

« Bien-sûr que non, » déclara Bilbon, sachant que ce qui allait se passait après était inévitable. « Je pars juste pour une aventure. Voyez-vous- »

Lobelia glapit comme un pigeon enragé. « Une aventure! » Son expression se tordit en un ricanement laid. « Comment, espèce de bâtard pleurnichard et indigne! Toute cette honte! »

Bilbon haussa simplement un sourcil, peu impressionné par les insultes. Eru, Lobelia était vraiment hors d’elle aujourd’hui; elle mentionnait généralement ses parents en premier avant de faire la liste des torts de Bilbon. « Un Sacquet! Allant à une aventure! Avec un tas de nains poilus et tapageurs! Qui a pu entendre quelque chose de pareille? Cul-de-Sac aurait dû nous appartenir! »

Encore avec cette phrase « Cul-de-Sac aurait dû nous appartenir? Apparemment, Lobelia l’insérait dans n’importe quelle conversation. « Pas à un ingrat et déshonorant- »

« Mademoiselle Lobelia, » coupa Gandalf, le visage tonitruant. La bouche de celle-ci se ferma en un clic.

« Pensez que vous avez grandi pour être une femme aussi impolie et qui n’a rien de mieux à faire que d’entraver notre importante quête! » cria presque le magicien en se mettant devant Bilbon. « J’hésite à vous transformer en un crapaud pour votre intolérance. »

Les yeux de Lobelia s’écarquillèrent et regarda le bâton dans la main de Gandalf. Sa bouche s’ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson hors de l’eau, sans voix pour la première fois depuis que Bilbon la connaissait. Pendant ce temps, Bilbon regardait Gandalf avec de l’admiration et de la gratitude. Personne ne l’avait jamais défendu comme ça; il devait toujours le faire soi-même.

Avec un dernier regard pour la femme hobbit, Gandalf se tourna vers la compagnie et dit « Venez. Nous ne devons pas nous retarder davantage et encore moins laisser mon tempérament prendre le dessus sur moi. »

Un par un, ils recommencèrent à marcher, laissant derrière eux une Sacquet de Besace stupéfaite. Plusieurs hobbits étouffaient leurs rires derrières leurs mains. Ils n’avaient jamais pensé voir le jour où Lobelia serait si profondément humiliée.

« Ne t’en fais pas, cousin, »Bilbon hocha la tête vers la femme. « Je t’ai laissé quelque chose si je périssais pendant cette aventure. » Ou plutôt quand il périra.

Les yeux de Lobelia s’éclairèrent et un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage. « Alors j’espère que tu tomberas d’une falaise, Bilbon. » répondit-elle, assez fort pour que Bilbon l’entende. Il semblait qu’elle avait toujours peur du magicien.

« Merci, Lobelia » sourit Bilbon en le pensant. Il était reconnaissant pour toute personne qui lui souhaitait sa mort.

Sur ce, BIlbon se précipita pour rejoindre la compagnie, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Il rattrapa Fili et Kili qui semblaient avoir entendu leur petite conversation.

« Que lui avez-vous laissé? » demanda Fili, jetant un regard assassin derrière eux. «Surement rien d’important? »

« Rien. » répondit Bilbon en souriant. « Un très gros tas de rien. Je l’ai même bien précisé dans mon testament. »

Les frères ricanèrent « Merci Mahal! Nous pouvons faire de vous un farceur, Bilbon! »

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

Ils achetèrent seize poneys et un cheval, au total, à Bree. Bilbon les regardait tous impuissants et méfiants.

« Venez Bilbon, » dit Gandalf avec un sourire rassurant en montrant son énorme cheval.

Un nain aux cheveux noirs et avec une hache, assez inquiétante, incrustée dans son crâne lui tapa le dos en marmonnant joyeusement dans un langage rocailleux peu familier.

Le nain monta sur un poney et désigna celui assigné à Bilbon. Le hobbit cligna des yeux, perplexe, ne comprenant pas un seul mot.

« Très bien, Bifur, » répondit Dori en tenant les règnes de sa jument. « Ces chevaux sont bien apprivoisés, Maître Sacquet. Pas besoin de s’inquiéter. »

« Merci de me rassurer, monsieur Bifur, monsieur Dori, » Le hobbit regarda avec inquiétude le poney face à lui. « Mais je suis sûr que je peux suivre à pied, vraiment. J’ai déjà fais tout un tas de randonnée, vous voyez, je suis même allé jusqu’à la greno-Ah! »

Bilbon finit par un glapissement tandis que Fili et Kili le soulevaient par son gilet et le plaçaient sur la selle.

«Là, Bilbon. Ce n’était pas si dur, non? » les frères sourirent.

Le hobbit leur lança un regard non convaincu avant d’ajuster sa position en une position plus confortable. Cependant, quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle il se tournait, ses jambes étaient étirées inconfortablement et la selle se pressait maladroitement contre ses fesses. Bilbon soupira, se résigna aux plaies qu’il aurait à la fin de la journée.

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

Ils chevauchèrent à un rythme lent et détendu, ce jour-là, ce dont Bilbon était extrêmement reconnaissant. Ils voyagèrent à travers des champs verdoyants et des collines pittoresques, avec des arbres deux fois plus grands que Gandalf.

Bien que le soleil battait durement sur leurs dos, la brise fraîche les empêchait de ressentir l’inconfort de la chaleur. Bilbon regarda rêveusement tout le paysage, n’étant jamais allé aussi loin de la Comté.

Les conversations recommencèrent ici et là mais étaient assez clairsemées par rapport à l’agitation à Cul-de-Sac. Pourtant Bilbon évita toute interaction avec eux. Il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à ça.

Malheureusement, certains nains n’avaient pas compris le message.

« Maître Sacquet, » fit Dori en mettant son poney près de Bilbon. « Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer que vous aviez de jolies napperons dans votre maison. »

Bilbon se redressa, regardant Dori avec surprise. « O-Oui, ils sont magnifiques n’est-ce pas? » Sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler, un chaleureux sourire se courba sur ses lèvres, «Ils sont, en fait, à ma mère. »

Le nain sourit en acquiesçant. « Bien sûr, une femme de bon goût. Et le thé? J’ai moi-même un penchant pour la camomille. Mais celui que vous avez chez vous avait une saveur particulièrement délicieuse. » Les yeux de Dori s’éclairèrent alors qu’il se remémorait le goût.

« Earl Grey, » répondit Bilbon, son humeur augmentant considérablement. « Mon père était très pointilleux sur le thé, voyez-vous. Il ne se contentait que du meilleur. Nous avions donc eu…Atchoo! » Bilbon finit cependant par un éternuement douloureux.

« Oh mon cher, vous n’avez pas attraper de rhume n’est-ce pas? » demanda Dori, un soupçon d’inquiétude dans sa question.

Bilbon renifla, tortillant son nez, et se sentant comme si mille petites aiguilles essayaient de passer à travers sa narine. « Non, non-Atchoo! Ce sont les crins de cheval, j’en ai bien peur. »

Le hobbit fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon. Il cligna des yeux, une pensée horrifiante se faufilant dans son esprit. Il vérifia les poches de son manteau, « Oh non » marmonna-t-il avec extrême horreur lorsque ses mains se levèrent vides.

« Quel est le problème, Maître hobbit,? » s’enquit Bofur, qui chevauchait devant le hobbit, et qui se retourna avec un sourcil interrogateur.

« J’ai oublié mon mouchoir. » Aucun hobbit ne sortait quelque part sans son mouchoir! Bilbon grogna. Dans son excitation, il avait oublié d’en emporter au moins un. Les allergies étaient communes chez les hobbits; Bilbon, heureusement, n’était qu’allergique au crin de cheval. Quand il n’eut aucune réaction face aux poneys, tout à l’heure, il avait pensé avoir dépassée l’allergie. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas rencontré un canasson. Mais il avait apparement tort.

Ça aurait pu être résolu rapidement et facilement, si seulement il avait ses fichus mouchoirs.

La prochaine chose que Bilbon savait c'est qu'il eut un son déchirant dans l’air. Et Bofur gazouilla « Utilisez ceci, », avant qu’un tissu brun ne vola vers Bilbon. Le hobbit l’attrapa avant qu’il ne puisse le frapper au visage. Le tissu était lourd et fait de laine et de coton.

Elle était déjà portée mais étonnamment propre, malgré les apparences. Bien que ce soit un piètre substitut à ses mouchoirs finement cousus et doux, Bilbon apprécia néanmoins le geste, d’autant plus que le nain semblait l’avoir arraché de ses propres vêtements. «Merci, monsieur Bofur. »

Le nain au chapeau sourit et hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers l’avant. Avec son substitut de mouchoir, Bilbon retourna joyeusement à sa conversation avec Dori, son allergie résolue.

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rien de spécial ne se passe dans ce chapitre à part une petite évolution dans les relations entre les personnages.  
> Prochain chapitre, petite dispute sachant qu'ils ne sont pas encore totalement amis. Et Bilbon va apprendre quel les orcs sont aussi de la partie.
> 
> T/N: Je commence à prendre de l'avance dans ma traduction, donc mon rythme de publication sera assez fréquent. J'ai surtout envie de vous publier le 'vrai' début de l'histoire et d'avoir vos retours!   
> Et merci pour vos commentaires ils me font chaud au coeur et me booste à traduire surtout en ce moment où niveau étude...c'est plutôt tranquille.


	8. Histoires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les commentaires, les kudos et les follows! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous prenez le temps de lire ma traduction ET que vous l'appréciez! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Tolkien est un génie! Je ne clame pas d’être un génie (même chose pour la traductrice)

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Pendant des heures, Bilbon et Dori parlèrent de toutes sortes de choses, allant de l’architecture de Cul-de-Sac au tissu du gilet préféré du hobbit. Tout au long de cette discussion, Bilbon se rendit compte que Dori était vraiment un hobbit, dans le corps d’un nain. Ils parlaient de crochet, de bons livres, de fauteuils confortables et de vins de bon goût. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent le sujet de la cuisine, Bombur rejoignit la conversation. Les trois échangèrent volontiers des recettes, discutant de la meilleur manière de cuisiner de l’agneau, du poulet et du porc.

Inévitablement, le thème de la famille survint.

« Aye! J’ai une charmante femme qui m’attends à Ered Luin, » informa joyeusement Bombur. « Elle est aussi belle que les diamants qu’elle taille. »

« Tout ce que j’ai, ce sont mes frères, » interrompu Dori. Son expression se transforma lentement en un froncement de sourcils réprobateur. « Bien que l’un d’eux fasse honte à notre nom. »

« Frères? Vous avez des frères autres qu’Ori? » demanda Bilbon avec curiosité.

« Aye, » interrompit la voix exaspérée d’un nain derrière eux, des sourcils tressés se soulevèrent avec condescendance. « Mais il est embarrassé par moi parce que je fais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour mettre de la nourriture sur la table. »

« Voler des choses n’est en rien honorable, Nori! » cracha Dori en pointant le nain.

« Nous avons assez d’argent sans que tu fasses ces choses épouvantables! »

« Oh? » Le nain, rapprocha son poney près de celui de Dori les yeux brûlants d’une fureur à peine contenue. « Et c’est peut-être pour ça qu’Ori a besoin de travailler à la bibliothèque au lieu d’étudier? Parce que nous avons assez d’argent? »

Les narines de Dori se gonflèrent « Si tu avais un travail convenable, Ori n’aurait pas à le faire! Tu es négligeant face à tes devoirs de frère. »

Bilbon regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la dispute entre les frères. Ori était derrière-eux, soupirant d’exaspération devant leurs facéties. Personne d’autre n’était choqué, ce qui amena Bilbon à conclure que leurs arguments étaient quotidiens. Bilbon, cependant, était très alarmé à cette vue. Dori et son frère avaient l’air d’être à deux doigts d’en venir aux mains!

Ils pestaient violemment, leurs visages tordus de colère et visiblement blessés.

« Désolé pour eux, Maître Sacquet, » dit Ori en s’excusant, secouant la tête. « Ils sont toujours comme ça. » La tristesse envahit la voix du jeune nain alors qu’il regardait ses frères se chamailler.

La curiosité harcelait l’esprit de Bilbon. « Si… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, mais de quoi se disputent-ils exactement? »

Ori haussa les épaules, essayant d’être nonchalant, bien que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point il était attristé. « L’habituel. Le métier de Nori est voleur, voyez-vous. Il est donc dans toutes sortes d’ennuies. Dori, bien-sûr, ne veut rien avoir à faire avec ça. Et par conséquent, avec Nori lui-même. » D’une voix basse, Ori marmonna avec un froncement de sourcils. « Même si les manoeuvres de Nori nous ont souvent aidés quand nous étions fauchés. »

Un voleur? Il y avait déjà un voleur dans la compagnie? Alors, pourquoi…La question traversa l’esprit de Bilbon et il prévoyait déjà d’en parler à Nori à la prochaine occasion.

« Très bien, arrêtez vous deux, »grogna Dwalin, se mettant entre les frères. Il lança à chacun un regard d’avertissement. « J’en ai assez de vos jacassement. Résolvez vos problèmes hors de mon champ. » Regardant de côté Nori, Dwalin ajouta d’un ton condescendant, « Si vous voulez mon avis, rien de ce qu’un méprisable voleur peut dire est suffisant pour défendre ses actions perfides. »

L’emprise de Nori sur ses reines se resserra, ses articulations devinèrent blanches.

« C’est une bonne chose que personne ne demande votre avis, mênu shar! » cria pratiquement le nain.

Le visage de Dwalin devint coléreux. « Pourquoi vous- »

« Kili! Fili! » aboya Thorin, stoppant inconsciemment (ou peut-être sciemment?) la dispute. « Allez de l’avant. Trouvez un bon terrain pour installer le camp, »

« Oui, mon oncle! » répondirent-ils à l’unisson, une capacité qui étonna toujours Bilbon parce que comment, au nom d’Eru faisaient-ils ça? Avaient-ils pratiqué tous scénarios possibles pour être synchronisés pendant leur temps libre?

Les deux frères donnèrent une chaleureuse tape sur le dos de Bilbon avant de devancer la compagnie.

Bilbon leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s’assombrissait, les étoiles scintillèrent avec hésitations parmi les nuages. Le soleil se couchait derrière eux, projetant une magnifique lueur orange sur les environs. Bilbon écoutait les bruits paisibles des oiseaux qui gazouillaient, les feuilles qui se frôlaient et, les grillons qui jouaient leurs harmonies.

Ce fut une journée sereine sans aucun signe évident de danger.

Bilbon soupira. Pas aujourd’hui on dirait.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Ils campèrent près du bord d’une falaise. Une longue descente dans un ravin sombre tapissait les deux côtés, et un énorme rocher émergeait et leur donnait un abri pour la nuit.

« C’est parfait. Moins de flancs à défendre lors d’un raid nocturne. » expliqua Kili.

Le hobbit pensa qu’il y avait aussi moins de terrain pour se tenir debout si jamais ils étaient attaqués. Mais Bilbon hocha simplement la tête, déposant délicatement les bûches qu’il était chargé de rassembler.

« Maître Sacquet. » Le hobbit se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, qui était le nain avec une trompette à l’oreille. Le nain tendit une bouteille pleine d’un liquide visqueux gris. « C’est la première fois que vous montez, n’est-ce pas mon garçon? »

« O-Oui, ça l’est. » Bilbon accepta le flacon, en l’observant d’un air interrogateur.

Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal à cause du balancement incessant du poney, inhabitué, et encore moins, lorsqu’il s’agissait d’une chevauchée prolongée. De plus, la selle avait creusé dans sa peau, frottant ses cuisses et laissant des éruptions rouges. Il ne pouvait pas plier complètement ses jambes et ramasser du bois était bien plus difficile que ça ne devait l’être.

« C’est un baume pour les muscles endoloris. Appliquez-le tous les soirs jusqu’à ce que vous vous habituiez à l’équitation. » expliqua patiemment le nain. « Demandez-moi plus si vous en manquez. »

« Oh merci, » répondit Bilbon, réconforté. Avant que le hobbit ne puisse lui demander son nom- parce que vraiment, Bilbon ne pouvait pas se souvenir des treize noms automatiquement, n’est-ce pas?- le nain s’était déjà éloigné pour s’occuper des autres.

Bilbon resta donc debout à fixer le baume, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

À cause des épisodes de léthargie qu’il avait ressenti ce jour-là, Bilbon s’endormit dès que sa tête toucha l’oreille de son sac de couchage. Bien que le sol soit plein de pierres saillantes et que le sac de couchage ne soit pas aussi confortable que son lit à Cul-de Sac, son corps fatigué s’en fichait.

Il rêva. Dans celui-ci, il vit les rayons de lumière réfléchis par les eaux alors qu’il se noyait dans les fonds marins. Il rêva de tomber librement dans l’abîme profond, rêva de pousser quelqu’un hors d’un danger et de s’y pousser lui-même, et de toutes sortes de scénarios merveilleux. Il rêva de loups voraces s’abattant sur son torse quand des cris effrayants le réveillèrent.

« Loups? » fut la première chose qu’il demanda, en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux. Les flammes dansantes projetaient des ombres étranges sur leur abri. Quelques nains dormaient déjà alors que d’autres se relaxaient contre les rochers en fumant leurs pipes.

Son cerveau se réveilla et réalisa « Les loups ne hurlent pas comme des aigles. »

« Orcs. »

Bilbon se déplaça pour trouver Fili et Kili assis près du feu. Leurs expressions étaient sombres alors qu’ils regardaient au loin.

« Orcs? » dit-il en rejoignant les frères près du feu. Il ne savait pas que les orcs allaient être présent dans cette quête. Pourquoi personne ne lui a dit?

« Des égorgeurs. » la main de Bilbon alla vers sa gorge. Il avait lu que trancher une gorge signifiait se noyer dans son propre sang. C’était une mort certaine, quoiqu’un peu lente pour Bilbon. « Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. » Fili fit un geste désinvolte vers la forêt. « Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées. »

« Ils attaquent au petit jour quand tout le monde est endormi, » ajouta Kili, ses yeux s’écarquillant d'horreur, simulée. « Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri. Mais des marres de sangs. »

« Sont-ils plus vicieux que les gobelins? » ne pouvait s’empêcher de demander Bilbon.

« Beaucoup plus, » répondit Kili en hochant sagement la tête.

Bilbon fredonna évasivement.

Il était là, rêvassant uniquement sur des gobelins alors qu’il y avait aussi des orcs! Les orcs étaient des créatures robustes avec une grande soif de sang. Ils y avaient des créatures des ténèbres qui ne provoquaient que le chaos et la mort partout où elles allaient. Pendant un instant, Bilbon espéra égoïstement qu’ils en rencontraient; être tué par de telles créatures serait des plus glorieux. Il se frotta les mains quand il remarqua que celles-ci commencèrent à trembler, incapable de contenir son attente face à ce fantasme.

Mais non, il ne devait pas souhaiter ça. Il voulait la mort mais il ne voulait surtout pas emmener qui que ce soit avec lui. Peut-être que si, à la place, il quittait la compagnie pour voyager seul à travers les plaines…. Non, non, non. Il avait signé un contrat!

Des rires glissèrent dans ses oreilles, Bilbon cligna des yeux confus et réalisa que Fili et Kili riaient. Ils se riaient de lui, en plus!

« Nous ne voulions pas vous faire peur, Bilbon » assura Fili, prenant ses tremblements pour de la peur.

Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillèrent. « Vous plaisantiez sur les orcs? » Ooh, ces garçons lui ont fait vraiment espérer.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle? » la voix coléreuse de Thorin coupa court à leur discussion. Tous les trois levèrent les yeux pour voir leur chef s'avancer vers eux, les yeux aussi froid que de la glace. « Vous pensez qu’une attaque d’orcs est une plaisanterie? »

Fili et Kili détournèrent leurs yeux honteusement. « On-on ne pensait pas à mal. »

« Non, vous ne pensiez pas. » l’expression de Thorin démentait à peine la rage qu’il contenait. « Vous ignorez tout du monde » cracha-t-il presque avant de se diriger vers l’extrémité de leur camp.

Probablement pour aller broyer du noir alors que le vent passait à travers ses tresses, pensa BIlbon. Les garçons avaient la tête baissée, abattus par la réprimande de leur oncle. Le hobbit était sur le point de les réconforter quand Balin le devança. 

« Ne t’en fais pas mon garçon. » Le vieux nain se rapprocha pour rejoindre leur petit cercle autour du feu. « Thorin a plus de raison qu’un autre, de détester les orcs. » fit Balin en lançant un regard compatissant audit nain. « Après que le dragon eut pris la montagne solitaire. Le Roi Thror, le grand-père de Thorin, tenta de reconquérir l’ancien royaume des nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà en place. »

Balin narra l’histoire d’une catastrophe, d’une guerre et de bains de sangs. Il raconta les dangers que ce sont les monstres et la bravoure des héros- et un héros en particulier- apprit Bilbon. Thorin quand il vit son grand-père décapité par un orc, appelé Azog le Profanateur, rassembla les forces nains contre les orcs. Tout en utilisant qu’une simple branche de chêne comme bouclier, il se battit contre la cruauté des orcs envers son peuple, gagnant ainsi l’épithète “Écu-de-Chêne”. Thorin avait pratiquement gagné à lui seul la bataille d’Azanulbizar.

Bilbon était stupéfait en écoutant cette histoire et il se rendit, tardivement, compte que tous les nains étaient réveillés, attirés par l’histoire de Balin.

« Et je me suis dis alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre,» Les yeux de Balin brillèrent à la lueur du feu alors qu’il lançait à Thorin un regard d’une extrême fierté. « Il y en a que je pourrais appeler roi. »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Thorin, le regardant avec une quantité évidente de respect et de crainte. Même Bilbon ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer et d’envier le courage du nain. Perdre tant de choses; son foyer, son grand-père et son père, mais quand même garder la volonté de continuer et la détermination de réclamer sa patrie.

Bilbon ne pouvait que rêver d’être aussi brave. Quoi qu’il en soit, il était prêt à choisir la voie du lâche si cela signifiait mettre fin à cette longue et douloureuse existence.

Le chef nain se retourna, une figure majestueuse parmi les manants, et leur fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Et whoa, regarder le timing où le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, pensa Bilbon.

Les nains ne le savaient pas encore, mais à ce moment-là leur fidélité à Thorin Écu-de-Chêne était cimentée.

« Et l’orc pâle? » s’enquit Bilbon auprès de Balin, curieux du sort de cette vile créature. Sûrement qu’un bras amputé n’impliquait pas une mort assurée?

« Qu’est-il advenu de lui? »

« Il a regagné furtivement le trou d’où il était sorti, »répondit Thorin, retournant de nouveau au camp. « Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

À en juger par la réponse de Thorin, ils n’ont pas trouvé de corps. Alors comment s’assurer de la mort de l’orc?

Une fois, Bilbon connu un hobbit qui s’était apparemment suicidé; c’était le premier suicide dans la Comté depuis plus d’un siècle. Un corps a été retrouvé et pourtant, deux ans plus tard, voici qu’il vint marcher dans la Comté comme si de rien n’était. Le hobbit avait apparemment simulé sa mort pour quelques raisons. C’était pourquoi Bilbon ne voulait pas se jeter d’une structure comme lui; d’autres hobbits pourraient penser que sa mort n’était qu’une autre fraude.

Mais la bataille de Moria était il y a plus de cent ans n’est-ce pas? Surement Azog se serait montré à Thorin, ces dernières années, pour se venger et pour d’autres absurdités. Mais et si l’orc était toujours en vie?

En fin de compte, Bilbon conclut que cela n’avait aucune importance puisqu’il lui restait que quelques jours à vivre.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤


	9. Tentative: Trolls I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bilbon Sacquet m'appartient! *se fait attaquer par des fangirls* okay... Bilbon nous appartient! Mais Le Hobbit appartient totalement à Tolkien et les films appartiennent à...beaucoup de monde.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

‘Ces quelques jours à vivre’ se prolongèrent, malheureusement, sur une semaine entière.

La compagnie ne rencontrera rien de dangereux; enfin à moins que Bilbon ne compte les baies vénéneuses que Kili décida de cuieillir pour la compagnie. Heureusement pour les nains qu'Oin le guérisseur, qui avait donné à Bilbon la baume pour ses muscles endoloris, identifia rapidement le fruit et le jeta.

Et l’autre chose dangereuse chose était, bien sûr, la pluie qui tombait sur eux ces derniers jours.

Le déluge trempa toute la compagnie et les réduisit en un groupe misérable et humide. Leurs approvisionnements étaient heureusement placés dans des sacs étanches et n’étaient pas très touchés. Les nains, eux-même, portaient des capes à capuches qui les sauvaient de la plupart de la pluie et du froid. Malheureusement, Bilbon n’avait rien de tel.

Au septième jour de pluie, il était un tas frissonnant avec ses vêtements qui lui collaient comme une seconde peau. Sa vraie peau, quant à elle, avait l’impression qu’elle ne serait plus jamais réchauffée. Il avait longtemps renoncé à essayer d’arrêter le claquement de ses dents, ce qui secouait sa tête et lui causait de terribles maux de tête.

A ce rythme, il allait mourrir de pneumonie. Ce n’était pas exactement ce qu’il avait en tête quand il rejoignit cette aventure mais Bilbon supposa que cela pouvait le faire. Combien de temps avant que le froid congestionne ses poumons, le rendant incapable de respirer? Une fois, il avait eu une maladie avec des symptômes similaires mais il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose.

Cependant, il n’avait toujours pas eu la chance de parler à Nori. La constante pluie avait rendu tout le monde, en particulier ce nain, de mauvaise humeur et irritable.À chaque fois que Dori et Dwalin étaient à moins d’un mètre de Nori, la tension du groupe devenait si épaisse qu'on pouvait la couper avec un couteau à pain. Donc à ce stade, le hobbit pensait que Nori ne serait pas amusée devant les faibles tentatives de conversation de Bilbon.

« Vous avez oublié d’apporter un pardessus, mon gars, n’est-ce pas? » Gloin tira son poney près de Bilbon, et celui-ci pouvait alors voir de la pitié dans son regard.

Bilbon se recroquevilla sur lui-même en essayant de voler de la chaleur à son propre corps et de calmer ses frissons. « Je-Je n-n’en po-possède pas de-d’étanche. Les hobbits ne voyagent p-pas aussi loin de leurs mai-maisons, et nous-nous u-utilisons des pa-parapluies dans ce genre d-de cas. »

Pas que Bilbon en ait apporté un.

Gloin gloussa « Vous me rappelez mon garçon. Il ne réfléchit jamais aux choses avant de les faire. Il donne beaucoup d’angoisse à ma femme, celui-là. » Bilbon refusa de faire la moue quand il le compara à un enfant. Il avait réfléchi à cette aventure! Moins de préparation signifiait juste une mort rapide, donc Bilbon n’avait pas apporté grand-chose.

« Ici, » Gloin dégrafa sa propre cape de cuir, la retira de ses épaules et la tendit à Bilbon.

Les yeux du hobbit s’écarquillèrent. Il secoua la tête. « Je n-ne p-peux po-possiblement p-pas- »

« Prenez-le, mon garçon, » insista le nain, en le tenant plus près de Bilbon. « Les nains sont des créatures solides. Une petite pluie ne nous fera pas de mal. » déclara Gloin, plein de fierté. « Je vous l’aurais donné plus tôt mais je pensais que vous étiez juste têtu! Je viens tout juste de penser au fait que vous aviez peut-être oublié d’en apporter un. »

Laissant tomber, Bilbon lutta de ses mains tremblantes avec la cape. Il avait terriblement froid. Il ne pouvait même plus sentir ses doigts. « M-Merci, monsieur Gloin, »

Il semblait qu’il le disait beaucoup aux nains. Ils étaient un groupe assez avisés. Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi les autres hobbits les trouvaient grossiers ou débridés. « Vous êtes très aimable. »

Gloin le frappa dans le dos en riant. « N’y pensez plus, Maître Sacquet. Et je viens juste de vous prêter ma cape. Je pense que vous pouvez m’appeler par mon prénom. »

Bilbon ne pu s’empêcher de sourire. « Alors je v-vous donne aussi le mien » répondit-il en s’inclinant. Il posa la cape de Gloin sur ses épaules et mit la capuche sur sa tête. Instantanément, la chaleur s’infiltra sur sa peau comme un doux baume sur des blessures. Ses tremblements diminuèrent, devenant moins déchirant.

Peut-être qu’il ne mourra pas de pneumonie, après tout.

« Dites monsieur Gandalf! » cria brusquement Dori. « Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge? »

« Il pleut, maître Dori, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu’à que le pluie cesse. » répondit le magicien avec un soupçon d’agacement.

Plus Bilbon écoutait Gandalf plus les mots ressemblaient moins à de sages paroles cryptées et plus à de simples évidences.

Gandalf continua, « Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien. »

Dori laissa échapper un grognement plaintif. Bilbon se redressa alors et, le hobbit curieux qu’il était, ne put s’empêcher de dire, « Je-Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait d’autres magiciens. »

« Nous sommes cinq. » Gandalf, décida de le satisfaire. « Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saruman Le Blanc. Ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus… »

Le hobbit hocha la tête et se pencha en avant pour écouter attentivement. Il avait déjà entendu parler de Saruman; le magicien blanc était dans beaucoup d’ouvrages.

« Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s’appellent, » déclara Gandalf avant de rire de lui-même, prouvant qu’être un magicien ne dispensait pas de devenir sénile.

« Et qui est le cinquième? » demanda Bilbon, en décidant de ne pas être déçu par le manque d’information. Il cligna des gouttes de pluies de ses cils. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le regard bleu de Thorin. Il tressaillit, se demandant ce qu’il avait fait cette fois aux yeux de leur estimé chef. Cependant, quand Bilbon cligna de nouveau les yeux, il trouva le nain entrain de parler à Dwalin. Il devait l’avoir imaginé.

« Le cinquième c’est Radagast Le Brun. » Et ensuite Gandalf décrit un sorcier excentrique, comme lui, qui préférait la compagnie des animaux à tout autre.

Le magicien brun surveillait les vastes étendues de forêt à l’est, vivant probablement tout seul dans ces vastes terres avec pour seule compagnie le gazouillis des insectes et les couinements des écureuils.

Bilbon huma et acquiesça. Tous les magiciens avaient leurs propres excentricités, semblait-il. Pour le bien des nains, il espérait que Gandalf était un avantage dans cette quête.

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

« On va passer la nuit ici, » déclara Thorin à la compagnie en s’arrêtant devant une cabane délabrée.

Bilbon plissa des yeux face à la structure tandis que Thorin ordonnait à Fili et Kili d’aller s’occuper des poneys.

Gandalf marchait à l’intérieur de la bâtisse en froncement des sourcils. Alors que le hobbit descendait, il entendit Gandalf marmonner quelque chose à propos d’un fermier et de sa famille.

« Oin, Gloin faîtes-nous un feu », ordonna Thorin.

« Aye » répondit Oin.

« Je crois qu’il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. » déclara Gandalf d’une voix beaucoup plus forte en se tournant vers Thorin. « Nous pourrions aller jusqu’à la Vallée Cachée. »

Bilbon frotta le museau d’un poney qu’il nommait affectueusement Myrtle. La jument était la plus apprivoisée selon ce qu’avait observé Bilbon. Myrtle avait à peine réagi alors que était le pire cavalier. Grâce à elle, il avait moins d’ecchymoses que ce q’un débutant devait avoir. Il était chanceux que Myrtle lui était assigné. Il se demandait qui devait-il remercier pour cela…

Bilbon entendit les voix enflammées de Thorin et Gandalf et regarda la scène. La moitié de la compagnie observait l’altercation, curieux et prudent de ce qui se passait. Après quelques mots virulents de plus, le magicien sortit enragé, de la colère visible sur son visage.

« Tout va bien? » demanda Bilbon, en clignant des yeux, confus. « Allons-nous camper ailleurs? »

Gandalf avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d’une vallée cachée n’est-ce pas?

« J’en ai bien peur que non. » répondit le magicien d’un ton bourru. « Je vais rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne, ici, qui a la tête sur les épaules. »

Ils avaient tous signés pour partir vers une montagne qui abritait un dragon. Leur chef espérait vaincre la bête avec seulement quatorze membres ( à l’exclusion de Bilbon parce que même Thorin voudrait mieux). Et même si leur objectif était noble, c’était une mission suicidaire. Donc Bilbon devait demander, « Et qui est-ce? »

À juste titre, le magicien répondit, « Moi, monsieur Sacquet, j’ai eu assez à faire aux nains pour aujourd’hui. » Sur cela, Gandalf sortit du camp en trombe.

Ils regardèrent tous stupéfaits le magicien disparaître au loin.

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

La nuit tomba et Gandalf n'était pas encore revenu.

L’odeur du ragoût grésilla dans l’air tandis que Bombur distribuait la nourriture. Chaque nain réclamait sa part, la faim faisait oublier les priorités. Bilbon, qui était dans une de ses humeurs, n’avait pas vraiment d’appétit. Même s’il essaiera peut-être de manger un peu; mourir de faim faisait parti des morts ennuyeuses qu’il espérait éviter.

« Ne devrions-nous pas aller le chercher? » s’enquit Bilbon, inquiet. Gandalf était peut être un magicien mais il n’était pas invincible n’est-ce pas? Il pourrait avoir des ennuis…

« Qui? » questionna Bofur en versant le ragoût dans deux bols.

« Gandalf. »

Bofur renifla. « C’est un magicien. Il fait ce qu’il veut. » Et avant que Bilbon ne puisse répondre, Bofur lui tendit des bols fumants. « Tenez, soyez gentil, portez ça aux gars. »

« Oh, oui bien-sûr. »

Comment Bilbon avez pu les oublier? Ils étaient des jeunes en pleines croissances, ils avaient besoin de toute la nourriture possible.

Ils avaient attachés les poneys à quelques mètres à l’extérieur du camp afin de ne pas sentir d’odeur des poneys dans leurs sommeils. Bilbon se dirigea dans cette direction en entendant Bofur réprimander Bombur pour avoir mangé plus qu’une portion.

L’odeur le frappa avant qu’il aperçoive le premier canasson. Il resta à au moins un mètre de chacun d’eux; il ne voulait pas déclencher une autre crise d'allergie. Il trouvaFili et Kili au milieu du champ, debout, immobiles et silencieux.

« Voilà pour vous, » Il leur tendit les deux bols. Mais les frères ne détournèrent pas du regard de ce qu’ils fixaient, leurs visages exprimant du choc.

« Que se passe t-il? » demanda Bilbon, en suivant leurs regards. Ils regardaient juste les poneys qui broutaient le champ.

« Nous devons surveiller les poneys. » dit Kili avant d’avaler bruyamment.

« Ne me dites pas. » ne put s’empêcher de répondre Bilbon, avec amusement.

« Seulement nous avons un…léger problème. » continua Fili, lançant un regard nerveux à Bilbon. « Nous en avions seize. »

Les sourcils de Bilbon s’élevèrent de surprise, réalisant au fur et à mesure le problème.

« Mais maintenant, il y en a quatorze. »

« Oh mon Dieu », fut tout ce que Bilbon put dire.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Les trois enquêtèrent sur les bords du champ.

« Daisy et Bungo ont disparu. » rapporta Kili en essayant de cacher l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillèrent quand il réalisa qu’il regardait un arbre déraciné. C’était un énorme arbre déraciné.

« Prévenons-nous Thorin? » Après tout un chef devait toujours savoir ce qui se passait, non?

Bilbon ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait la compagnie…

« Euh… » Fili et Kili s’échangèrent des regards paniqués, qui passèrent inaperçus auprès du hobbit. Bilbon observait toujours les racines de l’arbre, qui semblait être fraiches avec ces mottes de terre. Compte tenu de l’humidité du sol et de la rigidité des racines, l’arbre a été déraciné assez récemment.

« Non, ça va l’inquiéter. »

Bilbon lança un regard rusé aux garçons. « Vous ne voulez tout simplement pas avoir de problèmeavec votre oncle, n’est-ce pas? » Bilbon avait côtoyé de nombreux jeunes pour ne pas reconnaître ce genre de comportement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr- »

« Non, ce n’est pas ça, » coupa Kili

« C’est juste et bien, » Fili s’éclaircit la gorge. « En tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez étudié la question. »

Bilbon soupira d’exaspération. Ces garçons, vraiment…

« Regarder, quelque chose de gros a déraciné ces arbres. » Le hobbit fit un geste avec sa main qui tenait toujours un bol. Il cligna des yeux en réalisant cela et déposa rapidement la nourriture dans les mains de Fili. Le nain le prit pas surprise.

« Quelque chose de très très gros et de potentiellement… très dangereux. »

Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillèrent. Oh Eru, peut-être que la faim avait ralenti ses neurones. Ou peut-être que ces jours paisibles l’avaient bercés dans une bulle de sécurité. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il réalisa que ce qui avait prit les poneys était probablement dangereux.

Voir mortelle.

Enfin, une opportunité qui se présentait.

Maintenant, si seulement Bilbon savait où trouver ce danger… A ce moment-là, Fili souligna, « Hey, il y a une lumière. » le nain posa les bols de soupes sur une bûche. « Par ici, »

Fili et Kili se lancèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la source de lumière. Bilbon se hâta de suivre. Après quelques pas, le hobbit fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. Il reparti en arrière, pris les deux bols de soupe et se précipita pour rattraper les garçons.

Après tout aucun jeune en pleine croissance ne devrait manquer son repas.

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

« Trolls » souffla Bilbon en fixant avec stupéfaction le campement des bêtes. Il y avait des trolls, pour être exact. Non, attendez, il y en avait un troisième, rectifia Bilbon alors qu’un autre troll entra dans le campement avec…

« Il emmène Myrtle et Minty! » ne put s’empêcher de crier Bilbon. Oh non, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre d’autres poneys. « Ils vont les manger, nous devons faire quelque chose! »

Les garçons se tournèrent vers lui. « Oui, allez-y. » dit KIli en posant une main sur son dos.

L’idée resta dans l’esprit de Bilbon. Kili dit encore quelque chose mais Bilbon n’écoutait plus. C’était exactement ça, ce serait la meilleur solution pour toutes les parties concernées.

« D’accord, je vais le faire. »

Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite d’excitation et il étouffa son sourire juste à temps.

Kili et Fili s’arrêtèrent, le regardant avec méfiance. « Vous allez le faire? »

Ils s’attendaient à ce que le hobbit montre un peu plus de réticence.

Bilbon hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il leur tendit les ragouts, qu’ils acceptèrent avec hésitation.

« Vous restez tous les deux ici et mangez votre soupe. Vous ne le direz à personne, d’accord? » Bilbon doutait que les treize nains puissent battre trois énormes trolls. Enfin, sans répercussions.

Bilbon essaya de souligner son idée parce qu’il échouera sûrement. « N’oubliez pas qu’aucun poney ne vaut votre vie. Vous retournez au camp et dites à votre oncle de s’éloigner le plus loin possible. Comprenez-vous? »

Les frères acquiescèrent avec de grands yeux et ayant déjà commencé leurs nourritures. Bilbon soupira alors de soulagement. « Bien, bien. »

Fili déglutit avant de pouvoir parler. « Si vous avez des ennuies hululé deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayée. »

Bilbon ne prit pas la peine de se souvenir du conseil parce qu’il était presque sûr qu’il n’allait pas l’utilisé. Au lieu de cela, il fit un dernier sourire aux garçons; les remerciant silencieusement d’avoir toléré son inaptitude à se socialiser. Il avait survécu plus longtemps que prévu, mais, dans le long terme, cela n’avait plus d’importance.

Il traversa les buissons, s’approchant, avec enthousiasme, vers le glorieux destin qu’il attendait.

« Faites attention, Bilbon » entendit-il crier Kili.

Bilbon ne tiendra certainement pas compte de ce conseil.

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sans bêta
> 
> Chapitre suivant: Bilbon essaie de se faire tuer par des trolls. Le mot clé est "essaie"...  
> Les nains ne l'aident pas du tout, précisons.


	10. Tentative: Trolls II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dans ce chapitre, nous avons d’autres POV que Bilbon, j’espère que je leurs ferait honneur!
> 
> Disclaimer: Bilbon Sacquet m'appartient! *se fait attaquer par des fangirls* okay... Bilbon nous appartient! Mais Le Hobbit appartient totalement à Tolkien et les films appartiennent à...beaucoup de monde.  
> T/N: La suite de l’altercation avec les trolls. J’espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre même si c’est un moment iconique.   
> Prochain chapitre: Bilbon va essayer de faire d’une pierre de coup. Malheureusement, les nains vont contrer ses plans, comme toujours.
> 
> Merci pour votre soutien et j’attends vos commentaire avec impatience! 
> 
> Passez une bonne journée, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

« Dis, Kee. Tu sais que j’ai confiance en Bilbon… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

« Aye. C’est… »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« On aurait dû aller chercher Oncle. »

« Oui, on aurait dû, Fee… »

« Donc…Tu vas chercher les autres et je reste ici à surveiller Bilbon? »

« Pas question, Fee. Tu es l’aîné, ici. _Tu_ vas dire à notre oncle ce qui se passe. »

« … »

« … »

« … Parfois j’aimerais vraiment ne pas être l’ainé. »

« Seulement quand tu dois assumer les responsabilités de tes actes. Sinon tu aimes bien être l’aîné quand tu dois me donner des ordres. »

« Tu es un gamin. Bien sûr que tu dois être ordonner. »

« Oui, oui. Maintenant, Vas-tu aller informer notre oncle ou on va juste rester assis ici et regarder Bilbon être piétiné? »

« …Okay. »

« Et dit aussi à Bombur que le ragout était délicieux! »

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

De loin, les trolls étaient de grosses créatures laides avec des bosses disproportionnées sur leurs visages et leurs corps. De près, ils étaient bien pire parce qu’on pouvait sentir leurs odeurs âcres imprégner l’air. Bilbon plissa du nez en souhaitant avoir apporter le mouchoir de fortune que Bofur lui avait donné.

« Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd’hui et que je perde un oeil si c’est pas du mouton demain. », gémit un troll.

« Arrête de râler. » grogna celui qui tenait les poneys. « C’est pas du mouton, c’est des canasson! »

« Oh…J’aime pas le cheval, j’ai jamais aimé. Ils ont pas assez de gras. »

Caché dans l’ombre du camp, Bilbon fixait les larges monstres. Leurs pieds faisaient deux fois la taille d’un hobbit adulte et en écraseraient facilement un. Il y aurait du sang et des boyaux partout mais c’était une forêt donc le sol absorbera tous les restes. Bilbon savait qu’être piétiné par ces trolls bedonnant serait une fin instantanée. Oh, peu de douleur et une grande obscurité bienheureuse.

L’un des trolls éternua sur la marmite, posée sur un feu vif, qu’ils cuisinaient.

« Oh, c’est du joli ça. De la morve, » déclara le cuisinier du groupe sans une once de sarcasme.

Bilbon grimaça de dégout. Eh bien, ce qu’il avait lu sur les trolls était vrai; ils aimaient mangés des choses qui étaient aussi viles et pourries que leurs dents.

Leurs dents. Qu’en était-il d’être mangé? Le corps de Bilbon pourrait facilement être coupé en deux entre ces dents émoussées. Ce serait sans aucun doute plus douloureux que d’être piétiné mais c’était une excitante mort. Il serait rapidement soulevé de ses pieds et, serait dans l’air pendant plusieurs merveilleuses secondes. Ensuite, ces molaires creuseraient dans sa peau et ensuite… rien.

Bilbon essaya de calmer sa respiration laborieuse, son rythme cardiaque battantfrénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le rire hystérique qui s’échappait de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, après des années à réfléchir sur comment en finir avec sa vie, la voici. Une occasion parfaite pour une mort pas comme les autres. Son côté Touc sautait pratiquement de joie, l’exhortant à bouger ses pieds et à se présenter à sa mort. Aucune autre respiration ne sera prise, il ne sera plus le fardeau de personne…

Mais le Sacquet en lui se mit devant son esprit. « Tu as fais une promesse, Bilbon, idiot, » se murmura-t-il. Il se sortit de ses pensées suicidaires. Il avait promit à Fili et Kili qu’il ferait de son mieux pour libérer les poneys. Un Sacquet honore toujours sa parole.

Bilbon soupira de résignation. Une exaltante mort des mains des trolls pouvait attendre.

Il contourna le camp des trolls, s’assurant de rester caché dans l’obscurité. Après quelques minutes où il rôda, il atteignit l’écurie où les chevaux étaient gardés prisonniers. Heureusement, les trois trolls avaient le dos tourné à ladite écurie. Malheureusement, les cordes gardant la structure fermée étaient trop épaisses et lourdes pour que Bilbon puisse les délier. Il essaya plusieurs fois, chaque essai se terminait pas un gémissement frustrée.

Le hobbit chercha autour de lui quelque chose pour couper les cordes. La meilleure chose qu’il trouva était la petite épée attachée autour du pagne du troll le plus proche. Bilbon haussa les épaules et se rapprocha, sans prendre la peine de rendre ses pas silencieux.

Quand une grosse main charnue saisit tout son corps et le souleva, il ne fut pas vraiment surprit. Il fut, cependant, choqué d’être utilisé comme mouchoir. La prochaine chose que Bilbon sut, c’était qu’il était couvert de morve de troll. Il cligna des yeux face au visage flétrit de l’un d’entre eux.

Le troll qui le tint, cria. Bilbon aurait ri du cri strident s’il n’était pas complètement consterné. Son meilleur gilet était détruit! Par de la morve de troll en plus. Il regarda d’un air morose sa manche collante. Puis, il se rendit compte qu’il était aussi couvert de choses dégoutantes et respira immédiatement de la bouche. Mon dieu, ces trolls étaient absolument révulsants.

« Bah ça alors! » s’exclama le troll. « Bert! Bert! », il appela ses compagnons, devenant hystériques au fur et à mesure. Bilbon se trouva rapidement observé par trois regards curieux. « Regarde ce qu’est sorti de mon pif. » Par Yavanna! Ces trolls étaient vraiment lents et stupides. Un hobbit sortant de son nez?! « Ça a des bras et des jambes et le reste. »

« Qu’est ce que c’est? » demanda le cuisinier, Bert, en regardant Bilbon d’un air contemplatif.

« Bonsoir, » salua le hobbit avec un hochement de tête, en pensant qu’il pourrait tout aussi bien être poli envers ses meurtriers et défenseurs de sa cause.

« Ça parle! » fit celui qui s’appelait William, en regardant ses compagnons pour le confirmer. « Alors qu’est ce que t’es? Un très très gros écureuil? »

« Un écureuil! » grinça Bilbon, offensé pour le compte de tous les hobbits de la Comté. « Et bien je suis un hobbit, mes bons messieurs! »

« Un hobbit? » Le troll qui le tenait- Tom, n’est-ce pas?- se pencha comme pour mieux voir. Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillèrent de joie tandis que des dents mortelles s’approchèrent de lui. « J’n’ai jamais entendus parler de ça avant. »

« Ça se mange cette chose? »

Alors il allait mourir dans un ragoût. « Bien sûr que vous pouvez! » s’exclama Bilbon en faisant de grands gestes.

Les trois trolls sursautèrent d’enthousiasme. « On peut? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » hocha Bilbon à plusieurs reprises. « Cependant, vous devez le faire correctement pour obtenir la meilleure saveur. » Bilbon, n’avait, après tout, aucune envie de mourir douloureusement et lentement en étant bouilli dans une soupe.

« Tout d’abord, vous devez enlever la tête. »

« On peut pas manger la tête? » Bert plissa du regard vers lui, sceptique.

« Si vous le pouvez. » amenda Bilbon en essayant de trouver rapidement quelque chose. « Mais… Mais couper la tête fera que… tout le sang avarié sortira du corps, vous voyez. »

« Mais, j’aime le gout du sang. » reprit William.

« Non, non, non. Pas celui-ci. C’est du sang avarié, vous voyez, c’est toxique. Oui, il l’est! Très toxique. »

Les yeux des trolls s’écarquillèrent. « Z’êtes venimeux! »

Bilbon resta bouche bée en réalisant son erreur. « Que…Non, je voulais dire… » Trop tard pour corriger son erreur, semblait-il. Il vola dans les air lorsque Tom le jeta comme un chiffon.

Il atterrit durement sur son ventre, le souffle coupé par l’impact. Il haleta et s’ébroua sur le sol humide. Sa poitrine était comme en feu et se lever semblait être au-delà de ses capacités.

« Une créature empoisonnée! Et on l’a pr’sque mangé, » déclara l’un des trolls.

« On en fait quoi? »

« Tue-le, moi j’dis. Marche lui dessus, Tom. »

Et bien, Bilbon ne saura peut-être pas mangé mais il se contentera d’être volontiers écrasé. Il se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Encore quelques minutes…

« Quoi? Pourquoi moi? »

« T’es celui qui l’a mouché! » `

« J’veux po le faire! Il a dit qu’il était empoisonné, non? »

« Que si on le mange Tom. »

« Mais si il fond sous mes pieds quand je lui marche dessus? »

Bilbon soupira tandis que les trolls continuèrent à se disputer. Bien sûr que sa mort ne saurait pas simple. Bien sûr qu’il y avait que lui pour trouver dans toute la Terre du Milieu des trolls qui ne voulaient pas le tuer. Il ouvrit ses yeux en se redressant, serrant les dents face à la douleur dans sa poitrine. 

« Excusez-moi! » cette simple interjection fit contracter ses poumons et il toussa pendant quelques temps.

Au moins, il attira l’attention des trolls. « Comme je vous l’ai dit, je ne suis pas vraiment toxique quand je suis bien cuit. J’étais, en fait, sur le point de vous dire que les hobbits étaient les morceaux les plus savoureux de toute la Terre du Milieu. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Bert, une lueur malveillante dans ses yeux. Il attrapa rapidement Bilbon dans une prise suffocante. Oh, Bilbon n’avait pas pensé à être écrasé à mort. Cela sonnait merveilleusement bien. « Y en a d’autres des p’tits comme toi qui se cache où il faut pas? Ça fera pas plus d’une bouchée. »

Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillèrent de panique. Il espérait que Fili et Kili étaient déjà partis informés leur oncle; et qu’ils étaient aussi loin d’ici que possible. Il eut du mal à dire, « Uh-oh non. J’en ai bien peur. »

Comme si c’était le signal, Kili fit son entrée. « Lâche-le!* » commanda-t-il en brandissant une grande épée.

« Qu’est c’que t’as dis? » demanda William, la lenteur de son esprit évidente sur ses traits.

« Kili, espèce de nain fou! » ne put s’empêcher de crier Bilbon à la fois de frustration et de consternation. « Je vous ai dit de partir ! »

Le jeune nain l’ignora, optant plutôt de fixer les trois gros trolls. Oh non, ce stupide garçon! Bilbon se tourna vers Bert et dit, « Oh, ça, ce nain n’a pas du tout bon gout. Du tout. Vraiment, vous ne devriez pas- »

« J’ai dis… » grogna Kili, coupant les tentatives de Bilbon pour lui sauver la vie. « Lâche-le. »

Bert lâcha un grognement animal. Et puis, Bilbon vola pour la deuxième fois cette nuit alors que le troll le jeta vers Kili. Le hobbit et le nain atterrirent sur le sol de la forêt.

Le chaos éclata alors lorsque le reste des nains chargèrent des arbres.

Non, non, non, répéta Bilbon dans sa tête. Personne d’autre n’était censé être impliqué. Les garçons ne l’avaient pas écouté! Kili se releva, aidant Bilbon en même temps.

« Mettez-vous en sécurité, d’accord? ». Kili posa une main sur l’épaule de Bilbon avant de se joindre à la mêlée.

Les nains avec leurs assortiments d’armes coupèrent et poignardèrent les trois trolls. Cependant, les peaux des trolls étaient trop épaisses et coriaces et ils saignèrent à peine. Le coeur de Bilbon rata un battement alors que Fili se faisait presque aplatir par un pied de troll et que la tête d’Ori était presque arrachée par l’un de ces doigts charnus. Et tout se passait si vite que Bilbon avait presque du mal à suivre.

Je dois faire quelque chose! Bilbon se sentait totalement inutile alors qu’il regardait les nains se battre pour leurs vies. Il avait causé tout ça, alors il pouvait au moins être un peu utile. Lorsqu’il entendit les poneys hennir de détresse devant toute l’agitation, le hobbit sut ce qu’il devait faire.

Il chargea négligemment dans le champ de bataille, sans arme et sans plan. Et s’il se faisait tué dans la bataille…et bien, personne ne pouvait être blâmée. Un pied de troll s’approcha dangereusement de sa tête mais Bifur le détourna en balançant rapidement sa massue.

Le nain cria quelque chose à Bilbon en pointant la forêt. Bilbon acquiesça simplement et de s’enfoncer plus profondément dans le camp des trolls. Il fut coupé à plusieurs reprises par les nains mais les blessures n’étaient que des coupures et des ecchymoses, rien de fatal.

Bilbon atteignit, avec amertume, les écuries en toute sécurité et relativement indemne.

Et bien, au moins il pourrait être utile. Le hobbit avait attrapé le petit couteau qu’il avait précédemment découvert. Il scia à travers les cordes de la clôture et en une minute, Bilbon pu ouvrir la clôture et laisser sortir les poneys. Moins d’une minute après, Bilbon se retrouva en vol stationnaire dans l’air, les bras et les jambes tenus par deux des trolls. Il cligna des yeux en fixant les nains avec perplexité. En retour, les nains le regardèrent avec horreur.

« Bilbon! » cria Kili consterné, en courant vers le dit hobbit. Il aurait combattu les trolls tout seul si Thorin ne l’avait pas retenu avec « Non! » et une prise ferme sur son bras.

« Jetez vos armes! » ordonna William, l’un des trolls qui avait une prise sur Bilbon, en fixant les nains. Les nains brandirent leurs épées contre les trois trolls, la panique évidente dans leurs yeux. « Ou on en fait des miettes. »

Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillèrent quand il réalisa qu’il était utilisé comme otage. Eh bien, ces trolls étaient plus intelligents qu’ils ne le paraissaient. Ou bien, en y repensant, pas vraiment intelligent, ils aurait dû choisir un meilleur otage que lui. Il était le moins utile de la compagnie, il valait moins que rien.

Pourtant, juste au cas où la compagnie était assez noble pour essayer de sauver leur membre le plus incompétent, Bilbon dit calmement, « Ne faites pas ce qu’ils disent… »

« Arrête de parler! » cria Bert, secouant le hobbit dans sa poigne.

Une grand crack résonna dans l’air. Pendant quelques secondes, Bilbon se demanda d’où venait la source du bruit. Était-ce un feu d’artifice? Un rocher craquant sous un autre? Mais ensuite, la douleur se manifesta dans son épaule gauche et ses questions furent répondues.

Il hurla alors que le feu grimpait le long de son bras gauche. Oh, Eru, Yavanna, Aule et tous les Valar. Des points noirs remplissaient sa vision, et pendant un instant, il pensa qu’il allait s’évanouir. Mais le moment fut passé et il parvint, quelques secondes plus tard, à nager vers la conscience. Des larmes s’échappèrent du coin de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues en traçant un chemin scintillant sur son visage sale.

« Bilbon! » « Maître Sacquet! » Les cries des nains furent la première chose que Bilbon enregistra.

« …hurlant comme le cochon qu’il est. » La voix joyeuse du nain fit la seconde chose.

« Maintenant, » sourit William.

Bilbon laissa échapper un petit cri tandis que son bras blessé était tiré. Ses os grinçaient les uns contre les autres dans un angle douloureux et il sut qu’ils étaient mal aligné.

« Déposez vos armes. »

La tête de Bilbon se baissa vers les nains. Il rencontra le regard indéchiffrable de Thorin avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Incapable de parler, le hobbit secoua simplement vigoureusement la tête. S’ils arrêtaient de se battre, les trolls les capturaient et en feraient leurs diners. Quoi qu’il en soit Bilbon va mourir à la fin, ce qui était le résultat qui contenterait tout le monde.

Il n’était pas nécessaire que les autres nains le rejoignent.

Son regard et celui de Thorin se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, tendus.

Puis, le nain enfouit durement sa grosse épée dans le sol, un signe évident de reddition. Les autres hésitèrent mais suivirent rapidement en jetant leurs armes au sol avec un grognement. Ori, plutôt véhément, lança son lance-pierre.

« Non, non… » La voix de Bilbon était rauque et parler lui faisait mal.

Mais sa plainte resta ignorée alors que les nains se désarmèrent.

_Oh, maudits soient ces nains!_

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤


	11. Réalité

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

T/N: Coucou tout le monde! J’espère que vous allez bien!

Je prends plus de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, mon moral est au plus bas. Je n’avais donc pas le moral à traduire un nouveau chapitre. Voilà pourquoi, j’espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire ma note.

Je suis une simple étudiante de 23 ans, un petit grain de sable dans ce monde. Je suis née et j’ai grandi en France et mes parents sont d’origines comoriennes. Mais malheureusement beaucoup de gens, et aussi des gens ayant du pouvoir, ne voient qu’une immigrante noire. Sauf que je ne suis pas la seule. Je ne suis pas la seule à comprendre que ma vie est façonnée différemment parce que je vis dans une société blanche. Je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir en danger, à me sentir frustrée, triste.

Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de ce qui se passe dans le monde et que tout ça à commencer aux Etats-Unis. Dans un pays où un homme noir est tué parce qu’il est tout simplement…noir. Ce qui se passe aux Etats-Unis est le reflet de ce qui se passe en France. Ce n’est pas juste un policier qui tue, mais tout un système qui protège et tue des innocents.

On choisit d’être raciste mais on ne choisit pas sa couleur de peau.

Je ne suis pas là pour faire culpabiliser qui que ce soit.

Mais si tu te sens mal face à tout ça, alors qu’est ce que toutes ces victimes doivent ressentir CHAQUE JOUR? Alors que tout ce qu’on souhaite c’est d’être vu comme des êtres humains.

Pensez au fait que dans quelques mois tout le monde continuera sa vie, sauf qu’au final moi et tous mes semblables continueront d’avoir le même faciès, le même visage qui n’est pas considéré comme « blanc ».

J’aimerais juste faire comprendre qu’être tout simplement silencieux est tout aussi violent et dangereux que des mots et des actes violents. Surtout en France où il y a un vrai tabou sur le sujet du racisme qui EXISTE et qui est CONSTANT et PROTEGE.

Éduquons-nous, ouvrons-nous. Parce que ce combat n’est pas un combat politique. C’est un combat pour **la protection de toute vie humaine.** C’est un combat **contre la violation du droit à la vie.**

Nous voulons simplement que justice soit faite. Nous ne voulons pas des alliés mais des complices pour lutter contre tout ça. Ce n’est pas qu’une simple mode sur les réseaux sociaux. C’est une réalité qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

Même si j’ai l’impression que ma petite personne ne peut rien faire face à tout ça, j’essaie de faire de mon mieux et j’aimerais vous partager certaines choses que vous pouvez faire:

**-Si vous vivez en Ile-De-France. Le Samedi 13 juin 2020 à partir de 14h30 il y a une marche qui commencera à la Place de la République. #JUSTICEPourADAMA**

**-Signez des pétitions, ça vous prends que quelques secondes, voici quelques-unes:**

[ **https://blacklivesmatter.com/petitions/** ](https://blacklivesmatter.com/petitions/) **,**

[ **http://chng.it/Rtpbxv2CdK** ](http://chng.it/Rtpbxv2CdK) **,** [ **https://petitions.whitehouse.gov/petition/justice-george-floyd-0** ](https://petitions.whitehouse.gov/petition/justice-george-floyd-0) **,**

[ **https://www.change.org/p/état-français-justice-pour-adama-signé-tous-la-pétition-f5222dc6-dd1e-4a2d-a60b-1093a31e20dc** ](https://www.change.org/p/%C3%A9tat-fran%C3%A7ais-justice-pour-adama-sign%C3%A9-tous-la-p%C3%A9tition-f5222dc6-dd1e-4a2d-a60b-1093a31e20dc)

[ **https://www.change.org/p/responsables-politiques-soutenez-l-appel-d-omar-sy-reveillonsnous?recruiter=1107507827 &utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition** ](https://www.change.org/p/responsables-politiques-soutenez-l-appel-d-omar-sy-reveillonsnous?recruiter=1107507827&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition) ****

**-Partagez! Eduquez! Prendre conscience des choses et de nos privilèges. Car le travail commence d’abords avec soi-même! Eveillez les consciences autour de vous!**

**Même si cette fiction n’a rien avoir avec la situation actuelle, j’aimerais qu’on est une pensée pour eux…**

**Pour Zied mort à 17ans…**

**Pour Bouna mort à 15 ans…** ****

**Tous les deux morts électrocutés.** ****

**Pour Adama Traoré mort à 24 ans…**

**Et toutes ces victimes mort injustement… Ce n’est pas un débat…Pas un combat politique…Mais une volonté de faire justice…Un combat pour la vie!**

* * *

Pour ceux ayant pris le temps de lire ma note, merci.

Passez une bonne journée et prenez soin de vous!

Et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! _With LOVE!_


	12. Tentatives: Trolls III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre précédent pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> J’espère que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos proches. J’ai pris plus de temps à publier ce chapitre mais avec tout ce qui se passe, je n’avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. 
> 
> Mais j'ai réalisé que faire ce travail de traduction fait parti des choses qui m’apaise le plus. Je voulais donc en profiter pour m’aérer l’esprit et pour essayer de vous divertir un peu.
> 
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Tout ça me font chaud au coeur!
> 
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée/nuit et une bonne lecture~🧡

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

La moitié d’entre eux était attachée à une broche, rôtissant lentement au-dessus du feu de camp. L’autre moitié était fourrée dans des sacs nauséabondes qui leur retirait une grande partie de leur mobilité. Bilbon faisait, malheureusement, parti de ce dernier groupe.

L’agonie remontait sur son bras à chaque fois qu’il bougeait; il ne tentait même pas de sortir de son sac comme les autres nains. Il devait cligner des yeux pour éloigner les larmes de douleur mais aussi de frustration. C’était sa faute si la compagnie s’était faite attrapée. C’était ses actions qui les tueraient tous et écourteraient le voyage pour ces nobles nains.

« Ça va aller mon garçon, » rassura Balin, qui était empilé juste à côté de lui. « Tout ira bien. »

C’était difficile de croire le nain, quand les trolls discutaient bruyamment de l’assaisonnement qu’ils utiliseraient sur les nains. Mais Bilbon ne répondit rien, laissant seulement échapper un soupir résigné.

L’idée d’abandonner le tentait cruellement. Après tout, avant la fin de la journée, Bilbon atteindrai une créative destinée, qu’il souhaitait depuis des années. Mais cette mort n’était censée être que la _sienne_! Pas celle de Fili, Kili, Ori et tout le reste de la compagnie. Il devait faire quelque chose!

S’ils ne pouvaient pas vaincre les trolls par la force, ils devaient utiliser leurs cerveaux. Il devait y avoir un moyen intelligent de s’en sortir… Où était ce magicien quand ils avaient besoin de lui? _Probablement loin à créer des énigmes pour embrouiller tous les mortels_ , pensa Bilbon avec un soupçon de dépit. Pourtant, il devait y avoir quelque chose qu’ils pouvaient faire!

Comme au bon moment, William murmura à ses compagnons, « Laisse tomber l’assaisonnement ! On n’a pas toute la nuit. » Le troll fit tourner la broche pour cuisiner uniformément la compagnie. « Le jour va se lever. Dépêchons-nous. »

Une idée tordue vint à l’esprit de Bilbon- le début d’une idée brillante ou extrêmement stupide.

« J’ai pas envie d’être changé en pierre. »

Le hobbit leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne et ne vit aucune étoile scintiller. Il faisait toujours plus sombre avant l’aube, disait sa mère. _Il faisait maintenant assez sombre…_

Et juste comme ça, un plan se formera dans la tête de Bilbon.

Oui, il avait lu sur les effets de la lumière du soleil sur les trolls des montagnes.

« Attendez! » s’exclama-t-il, attirant l’attention de tout le monde. Encore une fois, il ravala sa nervosité qui menaçait de le submerger avec tant de regards sur lui. _Tiens_ , se dit Bilbon, _tu dois tenir pour les nains_. « Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise. »

« On peut pas les raisonner, » cria Dori depuis sa position sur la broche. « Ils sont idiots.»

« Idiots? » répondit Bofur, son accent s’épaississant avec l’hystérie. « Alors qu’est ce que nous sommes, nous? »

Bilbon se mit sur ses pieds, ce qui était difficile vu qu’il n’avait qu’un bras fonctionnel. Néanmoins, il se redressa avec succès après quelques essais et plusieurs gémissements étouffés.

« Asseyez-vous Bilbon! » siffla l’un des nains, bien que Bilbon ne sut pas qui c’était exactement.

« Je…Je voulais dire avec- avec l’assaisonnement! » continua Bilbon, déterminé à au moins essayer.

Bert se tourna vers lui, un air renfrogné au visage mais son intérêt était clairement piqué. « Quoi, avec l’assaisonnement? »

« Mais vous les avez senti? » dit le hobbit avec un rire nerveux. « Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir. » Oh Eru, il espérait vraiment que ça fonctionne.

Derrière lui les nains criaient des jurons, qualifiant le hobbit de traître. Bilbon et les trolls les ignorèrent. Le hobbit sauta plus près de la bête la plus proche, qui était le cuisinier, en serrant les dents lorsque le mouvement secoua son épaule.

« Qu’est ce que t’y connais? T’as déjà cuisiné du nain? » demanda William en lançant un regard sceptique à Bilbon.

« Ferme-là. » siffla Bert. Il se rapprocha plus près de Bilbon. « Laisse le hobbit parler. »

Celui-ci décida de commencer par une semi-vérité. « J-Je n’y connais rien à la cuisine des nains. Mais- »

« Tu vois! » s’écria Tom en le désignant d’un air accusateur. « C’est un menteur, c’est- »

« Mais! » interrompit Bilbon, élevant sa voix. « Mais… » Il essaya de rajouter quelque chose. Ses yeux s’éclaircirent lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il pouvait encore sauver cette situation _et_ atteindre son objectif.

« _Rappelez-vous_ ; je vous ai dit que les hobbits étaient les plus savoureux au monde. »

« Oui, tu l’as dis, n’est ce pas. » acquiesça Bert, contemplatif.

Bilbon hocha la tête en retour. « Nous sommes si savoureux, en effet, qu’après nous avoir digérés toutes autres nourritures seraient des plus délicats! »

« Bilbon, non! » entendit-il Fili crier, suivie d’une cacophonie de la part des autres nains.

« Cambrioleur! » la voix de Thorin résonna au-dessus du vacarme. « Arrêtez ces idioties.»

« Taisez-vous, vous tous! » grogna Tom.

« Quoi? Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler! » s’exclama William avec incrédulité.

« C’est vrai! » insista Bilbon. « Tous les gobelins, les orcs et les loups qui nous ont mordus vous diront la même chose! »

« Tu es en train de nous dire qu’on devrait d’abord te manger ? »

« Oui, oui, » répondit naturellement Bilbon, foncièrement heureux que son plan semblait fonctionner. Le ciel s’éclaircissait déjà donc ça ne devrait pas s’éterniser. « Maintenant, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit sur la cuisson des hobbits. »

« Nous coupons la tête et laissons le poison sortir. » déclara Bert en lançant un regard pensif à Bilbon. Après plusieurs secondes contemplatives, il tendit une main à un autre troll tandis que l’autre se refermait sur Bilbon dans une prise ferme.

« Tom, donne moi le couteau à effiler. »

« Attention s’il vous plaît, » gémit Bilbon alors que son bras blessé était tordu.

« Mon gars, que faites-vous ? »

« Ne le faites pas Bilbon! »

« Laissez-le partir bande de bêtes laides et stupides! »

Tom répliqua, « Mais il ne fera même pas une bouchée. »

« Vous n’avez même pas besoin d’en manger beaucoup. Une bouchée suffira. » raisonna Bilbon, en résistant vaillamment à son envie de sourire. « L’un prends ma tête, un autre ma moitié supérieure et un autre ma moitié inférieure. »

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

À l’insu des trolls et d’un hobbit, les yeux des nains s’écarquillèrent d’horreurs et de chocs face à ces mots. Quelle folie était affligée leur cambrioleur? Il essayait de se faire manger sans aucune raison perceptible! Thorin plissa le regard vers le hobbit. Le cambrioleur n’était ni stupide ni suicidaire (Tharkûn en aurait surement parlé).

 _Alors qu’est ce qu’il_ … C’est alors que le leader réalisa que le ciel n’était plus aussi sombre qu’auparavant; l’aube approchait rapidement.

L’épiphanie frappa Thorin comme des rochers dans une mine effondrée. _Il perdait du temps._ Et risquait sa vie dans le processus. Le semi-homme ne s’était-il pas rendu compte qu’ils étaient dans cette situation parce que la Compagnie voulait lui sauver la vie?

« Je veux la tête, » demanda l’une des bêtes, en continuant sa tâche de faire tourner les autres membres de la Compagnie au-dessus du feu.

« D’accord, d’accord, » accepta le cuisinier des trolls avec réluctance, en posant Bilbon à plat sur le dos alors qu’il faisait tournoyez le couteau dans sa main.

Parce que la Compagnie ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre son cambrioleur, Thorin cria:

« Il ment! »

Les clameurs des autres se turent face à son hurlement.

Bilbon le regarda avec de grands yeux remplis d’incrédulité. (En outre, Bilbon plaça sur son expression une bonne quantité de « êtes-vous un idiot?). Les trolls se tournèrent comme un seul vers Thorin, en interrompant leurs activités.

« Quoi? » demanda l’un des trolls, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ment, bien sûr, » répéta calmement Thorin. À l’intérieur, les engrenages de son esprit travaillaient rapidement pour penser à quelque chose à ajouter après ça.

« Vous ne savez pas que…les semis-hommes sont infectés? »

« Vous quoi ? » demandèrent les trolls, confus.

« Aye. » Thorin hocha la tête solennellement. « Celui-là a… » Quelque chose de dégoutant… Son regard se posa sur un ver de terre creusant le sol à côté de sa tête. « …des vers dans…Ses boyaux. »

« Eww! » Le porte-couteau retira immédiatement sa main de Bilbon comme s’il était en feu.

« Je n’en ai pas! » Bilbon protesta, sonnant scandalisé au-delà des mots. Il lança à Thorin un regard furieux. « Les hobbits sont exempts de parasites, je tiens à vous dire. »

« Ouais, mon oncle, que dites-vous ? » défendit Kili, en levant les yeux vers Thorin. «Bilbon n’a pas de parasites! »

Thorin fit un mouvement saccadé pour que ses neveux comprennent la ruse; ça aurait été un coup à la tête si le sac n’avait pas gêné tous ses mouvements. Il vit les yeux de Kili s’élargirent en comprenant. Les nains autour de lui comprirent aussi le plan, une seconde plus tard.

« Ah oui. Il a des parasites gros comme mon bras! » commenta fort Oin, la disparition de sa trompette d’oreille le rendant incapable d’entendre sa propre voix.

Kili suivit en s’exclamant avec vivacité, « Il a les plus gros parasites! Je les ai vu bouger autour de son estomac. »

« Quoi? Non! »

Mahal les aide, le cambrioleur essayait-il vraiment de se faire tuer? Il n’avait plus besoin de se mettre davantage en danger.

« Ils mentent! »

« Il est infecté, » ajouta Ori en essayant d’être utile. « Affreusement. »

« Je vous ai dit qu’il était toxiques, n’est-ce pas? » murmura l’un des trolls. « Vous n’avez pas écouté! »

« Tu as réussi, mon oncle, » chuchota Kili, le soulagement palpable sur son visage.

Thorin hocha la tête, heureux qu’ils n’aient pas eu à se compliquer la tache en cherchant un autre cambrioleur.

C’est en tout cas, ce qu’il se dit à lui-même.

❤• ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤

_Ennuyeux sont ces nains!_

Bilbon appréciait le fait qu’ils essayaient de le sauver. Attendez, non, en fait, il _comprenait_ que leur noblesse ne leur permettait pas de laisser des créatures impuissantes mourir sous leur surveillance. Pourtant, Bilbon n’apprécia pas leur «aide».

Aux trolls, il persista, «Je vous l'ai dit! Je ne suis pas toxique! »

Et comment le fait d'être toxique se connectait-il à avoir des vers dans ses boyaux de toute façon? La logique des trolls n'avait aucun sens.

William lança un regard noir aux nains, une étincelle maligne dans les yeux. « Vous croyiez que j’vois pas c’que vous mijotez? Ces nains nous prennent pour des andouilles!»

Le troll fit signe vers Bilbon. « Coupe-le, Bert! »

Eh bien, il semblait que leur plan ne fonctionnait pas après tout. Bilbon laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Les nains recommencèrent à crier des insultes, des supplications et juste beaucoup de charabia hurlé alors que Bert le reprenait. Bilbon se demandait pourquoi ils s'en souciaient autant. Assurément, ils pourraient obtenir un cambrioleur bien plus compétent? Bilbon n'était pas exactement unique en son genre. . .

Mais Bilbon ne réfléchit plus alors que l'extrémité de la lame était placée tout au long de sa gorge. Il leva la tête pour donner au troll un meilleur accès; une décapitation propre et rapide, après tout, était l'un des moyens les plus indolores.

 _Enfin_ , Bilbon soupira.

« Aussi, attendez au moins une demi-heure après m'avoir mangé », ajouta Bilbon, juste au cas où. Il voulait donner plus de temps à la Compagnie. « De cette façon, je serais complètement digéré. »

Bilbo leva les yeux vers le ciel, heureux de voir que la vue était à couper le souffle avec un mélange de bleu, rose, violet et d’orange. Pas une mauvaise vue, si c'était la dernière chose qu'il verrait.

« Hmmm, raisonnable. » accepta Bert. « Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille, petit hobbit. »

Bilbon acquiesça solennellement. Bert leva le couteau haut dans les airs, en retenant Bilbon d’une main comme s’il était un poisson agité. Mais Bilbon ne lutta pas du tout.

« Non! » entendit-il Kili crier, sur le point de pleurer.

« Bilbon! » hurla Fili, de sa place sur le feu. « Arrêtez, arrêtez, trolls lâches et malodorants! »

Le cœur du hobbit souffrait face aux cris des garçons alors il répondit, « Tout ira bien, les garçons. »

Eh bien, les nains iraient bien, de toute façon.

Et le couteau descendit dangereusement.

Bien sûr à ce même moment, Gandalf décida de faire une grande entrée. « Que l’aube vous saisisse tous! » gronda-t-il avant qu'une lumière aveuglante engloutisse tout le camp.

Les trolls hurlèrent tandis que la lumière du soleil transperçaient leurs peaux. Ils essayèrent de se couvrir le visage mais ça ne servi à rien; chaque partie que le soleil touchait se transformait instantanément en pierre. Le couteau tomba de l'emprise de Bert, tournant rapidement en coupant l'air. Et Bilbon, pendant un moment optimiste, cru que le couteau allait atterrir sur lui, le poignardant directement. Malheureusement pour lui, il n’atterrit qu’à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Ouais! »

« Super timing, Magicien ! »

Les nains crièrent bruyamment alors que le dernier troll se transformait complètement en granit. De forts éclats de rire remplirent le camp, la Compagnie faisant une petite danse de la victoire dans leurs sacs respectifs. Eh bien, Bilbon croyait même avoir vu Thorin sourire jusqu’aux dents.

Le sorcier descendit d'un gros rocher - celui qu'il avait coupé en deux pour laisser filtrer la lumière du soleil.

Bilbon regarda simplement, choqué, le couteau à côté de lui, incapable de croire qu’il avait survécu à cette épreuve.

« Excellent timing, en effet, » marmonna Bilbon, laissant sa tête tomber sur le sol dans un _boum_ satisfaisant.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tharkûn est le nom de Gandalf en Khuzdul.  
> Je rappelle que le suicide ne doit JAMAIS être romancé. Vraiment, ce ne pas une tristesse à court terme. Juste pour éclaircir ce point surtout si ça commence à t’affecter! 
> 
> Chapitre suivant: On traite les blessures de Bilbon. La Compagnie partage leur opinion sur leur cambrioleur.  
> Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenus! 
> 
> Aidez-nous à faire progresser notre plume.


	13. Traitement (Suicidaire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 11 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> Je m’excuse du temps que j’ai pris pour publier ce chapitre. Je n’ai plus de chapitre en avance, donc là j’ai traduit/corrigé/publié chapitre par chapitre. Je vais essayer de prendre un peu d’avance… Si ma santé mentale me le permets. 
> 
> J’espère que vous allez quand même bien ainsi que vos proches! 
> 
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Tout ça me font chaud au coeur!  
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée/nuit et une bonne lecture~🧡

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

« Bilbon! » Fili et Kili se larmoyèrent dès qu’ils sortirent de leurs liens. Ils coururent vers ledit hobbit, qui était aidé par Bofur, et le serrèrent dans leurs bras jusqu’à ce qu’il est le souffle coupé.

« Ah! » Bilbon poussa un cri lorsqu’ils appuyèrent sur son bras blessé.

Immédiatement, les garçons relâchèrent leur étreinte suffocante pour quelque chose de plus doux. « Nous sommes désolés, Bilbon. »

« Ça va aller, » rassura Bilbon, sachant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu’il tentait de se suicider. Ce n’était pas leurs fautes si les circonstances avaient maudit Bilbon à vivre un autre jour. Pourtant, il pouvait y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle les jeunes nains s’excusaient. « Je ne pense pas que l’état de mon épaule se soit empiré. »

Kili recula et Bilbon fut perplexe lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il y avait un début de larmes dans ses yeux. « Pas seulement ça! Nous sommes désolés de t’avoir forcé à te faufiler dans le camps des trolls. »

« Oui c’était stupide et immature de notre part, » acquiesça Fili, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

« C’était _très_ stupide de votre part. »

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers le chef nain qui marchait vers eux. Son visage avait l’habituelle expression amère mais avec une bonne dose de colère à peine contenue.

« Vous avez presque fait tué toute la Compagnie à cause de votre insouciance. »

Thorin ne criait pas, pour ainsi dire, mais le pouvoir et l’intensité de sa voix donnaient l’impression qu’il hurlait sur les Valars.

« Des décisions irresponsables auront des répercussions fatales. Vous serez les héritiers de la lignée de Durin. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d’être négligent. »

Kili et Fili se replièrent sur eux-mêmes, semblant extrêmement honteux face à la réprimande de leur oncle.

Bilbon s’avança, les sourcils froncés. « Les garçons ne m’ont pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. J’y suis allé de mon propre gré. » Il regardait les garçons pendant qu’il disait cela.

C’était vrai; Kili avait peut-être suggéré l’idée mais Bilbon était celui qui était entré avec empressement dans le camp des trolls. Il ne voulait pas que les frères aient des ennuies pour quelque chose qu’il avait lui-même planifié. Et peut-être qu’il était aussi _un peu_ en colère contre le chef nain de l’avoir accusé d’avoir des vers dans ses boyaux et il voulait donc se soulager.

« Et vous, » Et là, le regard ardent se tourna instantanément vers lui. Bilbon le regarda avec un air défiant. Il avait reçu des regards beaucoup plus mauvais de la part de ses voisins.

« Essayez-vous de faire tuer? »

Bilbon combattit la panique qui gonflait dans sa poitrine. Le nain ne pouvait savoir! « Ou êtes-vous aussi stupide que mes neveux? » Les yeux de Thorin se tournèrent vers le couteau avec lequel Bert avait presque coupé Bilbon. « N’avez-vous pas compris notre plan? Pourquoi avez-vous continuer à convaincre ces bêtes de vous manger? » Le nain le regard d’un air suspicieux.

« Je…euh…J’étais simplement… » Bilbon eut du mal à penser à une réponse qui n’était pas ‘Oui bien-sûr, j’essayais de me faire manger’. Son esprit était à court d’excuses.

Heureusement, ce fut à ce moment là qu’Oin décida de les interrompre.

Le guérisseur dépassa le chef nain. « Tu pourras le réprimander plus tard, Thorin. » À Bilbon, il dit, « Laissez-moi voir votre épaule, mon garçon. »

Le leader laissa presque échapper un soupir avait de s’en aller. Kili et Fili se détendirent visiblement lorsque leur oncle partit.

Bilbon poussa également un soupir de soulagement, content de ne pas avoir été découvert. Il se tourna vers Oin qui le regardait, dans l’expectative. Bilbon cligna stupidement des yeux, en réponse.

« Enlevez votre tunique, Maître Sacquet, » dit Oin, lentement et fort, comme s’il parlait à un enfant. (Et puis où était sa trompette?)

« Ici? »Bilbon regarda alors autour de lui.

En raison de la forte voix d’Oin, la plupart de la Compagnie regardait leur petit groupe avec divers degrés de curiosité et d’amusement. « Maintenant? » Le nain ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce qu’il se déshabille devant un public!

« Parlez plus fort, mon garçon, » le guérisseur fit un geste vers son oreille. « Et je dois vérifier rapidement les dégâts pour éviter que ça ne guérisse mal. » Ses mains, sans aucun préambule ni avertissement, vinrent enlever le pardessus en velours rouge du hobbit.

Bilbon rougit, le rouge allant jusqu’au bout de ses oreilles pointues. « A-Attendez juste un instant, Maître Oin, » bégaya-t-il, s’éloignant dudit nain. Malheureusement, les Durin le saisirent par derrière et il ne partit pas très loin. « Je ne peux possiblement- Il y a- P-Pouvons-nous faire ça dans un endroit un peu plus privé? »

« Allez venez, Bilbon, » Kili tira un côté de son pardessus. Le hobbit glapit, le tirant vers le bas. « Nous sommes tous des hommes ici! Il n’y a rien que nous n’ayons pas vu. »

« C-C’est inapproprié! » Bilbon ne put s’empêcher de couiner, embarrassé au-delà de toute croyance. « Se déshabiller en public. Cela ne se fait pas dans la Comté! » Et vraiment, ça ne devait se faire dans aucun endroit public, de l’avis des hobbits.

Quelque chose d’espiègle brilla dans les yeux de Fili et Kili. Bilbon leur lança un regard méfiant, essayant de retirer subtilement leurs prises sur lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la prudence du hobbit fut pertinente car les garçons se jetèrent sur lui. Un cri perçant s’échappa de ses lèvres alors que les jeunes nains déplacèrent rapidement le pardessus de Bilbon avec leurs doigts habiles.

« Non, non, non, attendez. Stop! » Le hobbit lutta même s’il savait que c’était peine perdue; après tout, il n’avait qu’un bras fonctionnel pour repousser deux garçons pleins d’entrain.

« Attention à l’épaule, les gars! » cria l’un des nains.

Étonnamment et même avec tous ses efforts, Fili et Kili réussirent à faire attention. Le membre blessé était à peine secoué alors qu’ils déboutonnaient son gilet et sa tunique. Le visage de Bilbon était probablement aussi rouge qu’une tomate. Les rires de la Compagnie n’aidaient en rien, ils avaient probablement pour la première fois une bonne vue de l’anatomie d’un hobbit. Dire que Bilbon était mortifié serait l’euphémisme du millénaire.

Oh, et ils arrivèrent à sa tunique collante. Une petite partie de Bilbon était heureuse de se débarrasser de la puanteur des trolls. Mais une grande partie voulait juste que la terre l’avale en entier.

« Voilà, Monsieur Sacquet, » acquiesça Oin après que Bilbon fut déshabillé de la tête au pied. « Ce n’était pas si difficile, n’est-ce pas? »

 _Oh mais c’était aussi humiliant que je le pensais_. C’était ce que Bilbon aurait dit mais il retint sa langue.

Fili et Kili inhalèrent tous les deux brusquement alors que la blessure était révélée, tandis qu'Oin se contentait de fredonner pensivement. Bilbon se tourna pour voir. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa le gonflement rouge vif de son épaule. Le muscle était gonflé d’une manière assez écoeurante et les ecchymoses, clairement visibles, étaient d’une nuance jaunâtre. Bilbo pâlit en réalisant que c’était un os qui était à l'origine du gonflement.

« Par les jardins de Yavanna, » expira Bilbon, sentant la bile monter du fond de sa gorge.

« Ça va aller, Maître Sacquet, » réconforta Oin en plaçant une main tendre sur l’épaule endommagée. Bilbon aurait reculé s’il n’y avait pas eu les garçons qui le tenaient en place. « Ce n’est qu’une épaule disloquée. Je peux le remettre en place facilement. »

« V-Vous pouvez? » Bilbon ne voulait pas souffrir plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Aye, Bilbon! » rassura Fili en souriant. « Kili et moi avons disloqué nos épaules quelques fois. Ce n’est rien d’inquiétant. »

« Ce n’est qu’une simple blessure. » Oin posa les deux mains sur l’épaule blessée, en lançant au hobbit un regard sérieux. « Je vais devoir le replacer, Maître Sacquet. Ça va être rapide mais douloureux. »

Bilbon respira par la bouche en se préparant. Tout se passera bien, se dit-il. C’était juste une épaule disloquée; Bilbon en avait vu beaucoup durant son enfance parce que ses camarades de jeu étaient particulièrement imprudent.

Il sentit Fili et Kili resserrer leurs prises sur lui.

« Je vais compter jusqu’à trois. » Oin regarda Bilbon dans les yeux. Le hobbit hocha la tête sachant que le nain, presque sourd, ne l’aurait pas entendu s’il avait parlé. « Et puis, je vais- » Le guérisseur tira rapidement, tordit et poussa l’appendice.

Bilbon sentit le soulagement de l’os qui se remettait en place. Mais momentanément, ilressentit également l’extrême agonie dû au processus; tout son bras gauche était soudainement piqué par des milliers d’aiguilles. Il lâcha inconsciemment une obscénité suivie d’un faible cri qui était définitivement un gémissement.

Et il s’évanoui sur place.

❤ • ° oO` • .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸. • ´´¯` • ´ ◇ ⓛⓞⓥⓔ ◇ `• .¸¸. • ´´¯` •• .¸¸ . • ´´¯` • ´Oo ° • ❤


	14. Remplacements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 11 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT/S : Pensées/tendances suicidaires, dépression sous-entendue.
> 
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Tout ça me font chaud au coeur!  
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée/nuit et une bonne lecture~🧡

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

« Maître Sacquet. » Un doigt lui tapait sur la joue à un rythme irritant. « Levez-vous maintenant, mon garçon. »

Bilbon essaya de repousser les doigts qui le touchaient.

« Il est trop tôt pour ça, Lobelia. Tu ne peux pas avoir mes cuillères, » Bilbon essaya courageusement de tout dire d'un seul coup. Malheureusement, tout ce qui en sortit fut

« Ughmy iagh vemyoons. »

Au-dessus de lui, Kili, Fili et Oin échangèrent des regards ahuris.

« Bilbon. » Et maintenant, il y avait des doigts qui couraient à travers ses boucles. C'était beaucoup plus agréable. Oubliez ça, c'était absolument charmant. « Il faut que vous vous réveilliez. »

Le hobbit fredonnait de contentement, en se penchant vers le toucher mais en refusant toujours d'ouvrir ses paupières. Son cuir chevelu frissonnait grâce à cette sensation, lui envoyant des frissons des cheveux en passant par l'arrière de sa nuque, jusqu'aux touffes de ses pieds.D'agréables frissons lui parcourent les veines, réchauffant sa poitrine ; ses membres se détendaient d'eux-mêmes. C'était très agréable. Il y avait longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché avec une quelconque tendresse. En fait, sa mère avait été la dernière à passer sa main dans ses cheveux avec une telle douceur.

Cette notion permit à Bilbon de reprendre enfin conscience. Sa mère était morte (et il espérait vraiment la rejoindre bientôt). Personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'inonder de telles caresses.

Trois figures floues se transformèrent en trois visages nains. Kili et Fili lui souriaient pour une raison inconnue. Bilbon se demanda alors quel genre de méfaits les frères avaient commis.

« Voilà, mon garçon, » dit Oin avec approbation.

« Vous avez dit que vous alliez compter jusqu’à trois, » ne put s’empêcher de grogner Bilbon, se rappelant les évènements qui l’avaient amené à être étendu sur le sol humide de la forêt.

Kili et Fili ricanèrent et Bilbon réalisa d’emblée que les doigts de Kili étaient les coupables des plaisantes caresses dans ses cheveux. Le hobbit n’avait pas la volonté de lui dire d’arrêter.

« Aye, » commença Fili. « Notre oncle nous a dit que ça faisait plus mal quand on se préparait à affronter la douleur. »

« La surprise rend l’action moins douloureuse, » ajouta Kili.

« Ça ne m’a pas du tout semblé indolore, » murmura Bilbon, les yeux commençant à faiblir.

L’épuisement entraîna ses members vers le sol, l’empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit de productif. Peut-être que ce n’était pas si étonnant que ça, vu qu’il était resté debout toute la nuit à galoper entre des trolls vicieux et des nains à l’héroïsme mal placé.

Il voulait embrasser les ténèbres qui l’appelaient et ne jamais en revenir. Oh Yavanna, la léthargie le frappait avec force aujourd’hui. La main qui lui massait la tête ne l’aidait pas du tout, car cette action calmait ses nerfs.

« Rien de tout cela, Maître Sacquet, » les yeux de Bilbon battirent à tout rompre quand Oin le secoua.

« Nous partons maintenant, Bilbon, » lui dit Kili, en retirant ses doigts des boucles de Bilbon. C'était regrettable, pensa le hobbit. « Les autres ont déjà rassemblé nos affaires.»

« Oh, je vois, » Le voilà qui dormait pendant que les autres faisaient tout le travail ! Le hobbit se réprimanda pour avoir cédé à sa fatigue.

Lorsque Bilbon tenta de se lever, sa vision s'évanouit pour un court instant. Il se sentait étourdi par ce brusque changement de hauteur. Heureusement, Fili et Kili le soutinrent avant qu'il ne puisse tomber sur le dos.

« Doucement, » dit Fili avec un petit sourire.

Le hobbit cligna des yeux, réalisant que quelque chose limitait ses mouvements. Il fixa le plâtre qui enveloppait son bras gauche, faisant une boucle autour de sa nuque. De petites piqûres d'épingle couraient à travers ledit appendice mais elles étaient légères et tolérables, contrairement à avant. Certaines coupures sur ses joues et ses bras empestaient d'une sorte de pommade parfumée, ce qui les rendait moins douloureuses.

Bilbon nota également qu'il était vêtu d'un costume de nain lâche, avec un pardessus rouge qui était quelque peu dépourvu de morve de troll (Bilbon était sûr qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux). Bilbon ne put qu'en déduire que son meilleur gilet était une cause perdue (Adieu, mon vieil ami).

« Vous ne devez pas utiliser ce bras pendant les deux semaines à venir, » conseilla Oin, en emportant ses pommades et ses rouleaux de pansements.

« Combien de temps exactement ? » Un tel handicap augmenterait considérablement les risques de mort en pleine nature. Bilbon se demandait combien de temps il resterait dans un état aussi précaire. Il n'avait peut-être pas été tué par les trolls, mais au moins il en avait tiré quelque chose.

Oin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais juste à ce moment, Gandalf se dirigea vers eux et dit,

« Cela aurait été plus long, mon cher Bilbon, si je n'avais pas jeté un sort pour accélérer votre guérison. » Gandalf sourit au hobbit avec tendresse. « Dans l'état actuel des choses, vous serez complètement guéri en moins d'une semaine. »

Bien sûr, le magicien devait tout gâcher.

Il soupira mentalement. Bilbon appréciait la prévenance du magicien, vraiment, car il ne voulait pas souffrir plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais parfois, il regrettait que Gandalf n'ait pas prodigué ses soins à quelqu'un d'autre. Il tenta tout de même de rendre le sourire et répondit,

« Mes remerciements, Gandalf. »

« Bien sûr, mon cher. » Gandalf ébouriffa brièvement les cheveux du hobbit. Puis, dégrisant, le magicien présenta au hobbit la petite épée qu'il avait portée. « Tenez, c'est à peu près votre taille. »

Bilbon regarda le magicien comme s'il lui tendait un tonique qui le ferait vivre pour toujours. Le magicien lui répondit en levant un sourcil. Au bout de quelques secondes, Bilbon céda et, hésitant, prit l'épée de sa main droite. Elle était étonnamment légère dans sa main, contrairement à toutes les armes des nains. La gaine et la poignée étaient gravées de motifs complexes, donnant à l'épée un aspect quelque peu royal.

Le hobbit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander : « Où avez-vous eu ça ? » Il regarda les robes de Gandalf, se demandant comment, au nom de Yavanna, le sorcier avait réussi à la cacher tout ce temps.

Bofur arriva de nulle part et répondit à la place de Gandalf, « Il l'a trouvé dans la grotte du troll. »

« Oui, » Gloin suivit. « C'est un repaire rempli de trésors. » Son nez se plissait de dégoût.

« Bien que l'odeur soit des plus fétides. »

«Oui, ça sentait comme l'aisselle de ma tante Burgil, » Nori décida de s'insinuer dans la conversation.

Kili et Fili firent une grimace de dégoût. Bilbon lui-même fronça les sourcils devant cette remarque grossière.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça, » dit le hobbit par principe ; il ne pouvait pas accepter quelque chose d'aussi somptueux ! Il essaya de le rendre, mais le magicien refusa.

« La lame est de fabrication elfique, ce qui signifie qu'elle brillera en bleu quand les orcs et les gobelins sont à proximité. »

Oh. Il était toujours bon de savoir dans quelle direction Bilbon devait courir pour trouver sa mort. Pour cela, Bilbon serrait ses doigts autour de la lame, la rapprochant de lui ; toute idée de la rendre avait disparu. De plus, en y pensant, la lame était un bon dernier recours au cas où l'impossible se produirait et que Bilbon survivrait à cette quête.

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'épée de ma vie, » avertit le hobbit, non seulement à Gandalf mais aussi aux nains qui l'entouraient pour l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas décapiter accidentellement quelqu'un à cause de son incompétence.

Kili frappa d'une main son épaule indemne, en faisant un large sourire. Bonté divine, les nains et leurs claquements de dos ! Tout irait bien s'ils se préoccupaient seulement de leur force. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bilbon. Nous vous apprendrons. »

Bilbon voulu protester, il ne voulait pas apprendre à se défendre. Mais l'expression solennelle de Gandalf le fit réfléchir.

« J’espère que vous n’aurez jamais à le faire, Bilbon. Mais rappelles vous Bilbon, le vrai courage n’est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargnez une. » Oh, Gandalf avait l’air très sérieux sur ce sujet.

« Sages paroles, Monsieur Gandalf, » dit Fili, en hochant la tête sagement. Puis, il rencontra les yeux de Kili et les deux nains éclatèrent de rire.

Bilbon roula les yeux devant leurs singeries. Il répondit à Gandalf,

« Je vais en tenir compte, Gandalf. »Mais il doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse jamais utiliser l'épée contre un ennemi.

« Quelque chose arrive ! » Le cri de Thorin alarma alors toute la Compagnie.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Ce "quelque chose" était apparemment un autre magicien appelé Radagast le Brun, qui était entré de façon spectaculaire dans leur clairière sur un traîneau tiré par des lapins de toutes sortes. De gros lapins, mais des lapins quand même.

« Je vous cherchais, Gandalf ! » dit Radagast avec une certaine urgence, en pointant le magicien. « Il se passe des choses. Des choses très alarmantes. »

Les réserves de Gandalf sur toute l'affaire étaient évidentes sur son visage. « Mais encore? »

Radagast ouvrit la bouche pour commencer. Il cligna des yeux, l'air perdu pendant un instant. "Oh." Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à nouveau en réalisant. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, l'étincelle disparut et il se gratta la tête. « Attendez un instant. »

La compagnie regardait avec stupéfaction le magicien en haillons essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il voulait dire à Gandalf. Kili fit un geste grossier autour de sa tête, imitant un clou desserré sur une planche. Fili, Bofur, Nori et Ori ricanèrent.

« Oh, » s’exclama le magicien brun frustré. « J'ai eu une pensée et maintenant je l'ai perdue. »

Pauvre bougre, pensa Bilbon avec pitié. Bilbon se demanda si le magicien brun avait remarqué qu'il y avait des crottes d'oiseaux sur le côté de son visage.

« Je l’avais là! Sur le bout de la langue. »

Le hobbit fut surpris quand un Gandalf sortit un phasme de la bouche de l'autre magicien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être dégoûté ou inquiet de savoir combien de temps cet insecte était resté là.

« Bien. » dit Gandalf d'une manière déterminée. « Il semblerait que j'aie des affaires à régler. Ce ne sera que pour un instant. »

Thorin ne semblait pas du tout ravi de ce retard; ses bras étaient croisés de façon provocante et son regard suivait Gandalf tandis que les deux magiciens s'éloignaient pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Les autres, pendant ce temps, semblaient heureux de ce sursis. Ils continuèrent leurs activités séparément, profitant de l'accalmie inattendue de leur aventure.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

La tension entre Dori, Nori et Dwalin avait entièrement disparu après le calvaire. Les regards et les froncements de sourcils avaient cessé et leurs interactions n'étaient plus tendues. Bilbon supposa que les situations de danger de mort avaient un impact important sur leur relation, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient pratiquement sauvé la vie de l'autre au milieu du chaos.

Bilbon supposa que le moment était propice.

Nori se tenait assis sur un rondin de bois stable, utilisant son poignard pour enlever la saleté sous ses ongles. Le hobbit se rapprocha de lui, s'asseyant à côté du nain. Nori lui lança un regard suspect, mais refusa de reconnaître sa présence.

Le hobbit tripota son plâtre, la nervosité suintant de sa forme. Parler avec quelqu'un qui était pratiquement un étranger l'avait toujours intimidé, surtout avec un nain aussi sérieux que Nori. Après quelques temps, Bilbon se racla la gorge.

« Monsieur Nori, si je peux me permettre, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. » Il commença timidement.

Le nain leva un sourcil indifférent, le poignard toujours en l’air. « Je ne l'ai pas volée. Les gars l'ont caché dans leurs poches. »

Bilbon cligna rapidement des yeux, embrouillé. « Pardon ? »

« Votre bourse d’or, » sortit Nori. « Je ne l'ai pas prise. Fili et Kili ont pensé que ce serait drôle de vous voir paniquer quand vous réaliserez que vous avez perdu votre argent.

Bilbon souleva son pardessus et vit qu'en effet, le sac qui était censé être attaché à sa ceinture de pantalon avait disparu. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. « Quand l'ont-ils enlevé ? » se demandait-il à voix haute.

Nori renifla. « Il y a environ trois jours. Les gars se demandaient quand vous le remarqueriez. »

C'est pourquoi les jeunes nains avaient un sourire malicieux depuis quelques jours. Bilbon se demanda s'il devait la réclamer ; ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup à acheter dans la nature, d'autant plus que le hobbit avait prévu de ne plus vivre.

Puis, Bilbon secoua la tête, se réprimandant pour s'être mis sur la touche.

« Oh, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander, bien que je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir éclairé sur la question. »

« Oh ? » Nori fit tournoyer la dague dans sa main, en regardant le hobbit de côté. Ce mouvement rappela à Bilbon la manière dont le troll avait fait la même action au-dessus de lui. « Alors, que vouliez-vous, Maître Hobbit ? »

« Juste Bilbon, s'il vous plaît, » répondit-il presque mécaniquement. « Je veux juste... Comment devrais-je… » Bilbon serra les lèvres, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.« Vous êtes un voleur de profession, exact ? »

« Oui, je le suis. » Le regard de Nori se rétrécit avec méfiance. « Cela vous dérange, Maître Hobbit ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout, » assura Bilbon à la hâte, agitant son bras avec respect pour plus de mesure. « C'est juste, eh bien, » l'impatience de Nori commençait à se manifester sur son visage, alors le hobbit décida d'aller droit au but. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-on engagé alors ? Pourquoi la compagnie a-t-elle besoin d'un cambrioleur si elle vous a déjà ? »

L'expression du nain se transforma en une expression d'étonnement. « Comme vous l'avez dit, les hobbits sont plus légers sur leurs pieds que les nains. »

« Oui, mais vous êtes un professionnel, non ? » Bilbon fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion. « Aucun hobbit non entraîné ne peut surpasser un voleur expérimenté. »

Nori lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il fit rouler le manche de son couteau sur sa paume, et de nouveau en arrière. Après un moment de silence réfléchi, le nain haussa les épaules.

« Le magicien nous a dit que nous avions besoin d'un quatorzième membre et donc, un quatorzième membre nous avons. Je ne prétends pas sonder la pensée des êtres sages, mais si ce que notre histoire dit de lui est vrai, alors il ne nous a jamais laissé tomber. Je crois qu'il ne le fera pas dans cette quête. »

Le nain lança la lame en l'air, et l'attrapa habilement par son manche. « De plus, treize est un chiffre malchanceux. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai été engagé qu'en tant que chiffre porte-bonheur ? Que je n'ai vraiment aucune utilité dans cette quête ? »

Nori avait bien dit que Bilbon avait été engagé sur l'ordre de Gandalf, n'est-ce pas ? C'était du népotisme à son meilleur, pensait Bilbon. Sa participation dans cette quête ne signifiait rien après tout.

Un poids fut soulevé de la poitrine du hobbit, la culpabilité qu'il portait s'atténuant considérablement. Le fait qu'il allait abandonner un rôle important au sein de la compagnie pesait lourdement sur son esprit lorsqu'il avait rejoint le voyage. Maintenant qu'il savait que Nori pourrait le remplacer dès qu'il mourrait, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de nuire à la mission de la compagnie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Quelque chose lui effleura le coude et Bilbon leva les yeux pour voir que c'était la main de Nori. Les sourcils du nain étaient sillonnés de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la perplexité et de l'incrédulité.

« Maître Hobbit, je vous assure que vous êtes tout sauf inutile. »

Cette remarque fit naître chez Bilbon un rire d'autodérision. Il tapota le bras du voleur et répondit, 

« Je ne suis pas offensé par cette implication, Maître Nori. Pas besoin de flatterie. »

Bilbon avait signé le contrat en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas être d'une grande aide pour la quête. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

Nori secoua la tête avec véhémence. Plaçant une main sur l'épaule indemne du hobbit, il croisa son regard avec sérieux.

« Vous réalisez sûrement que vous nous avez sauvé la vie aujourd’hui. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils. « C'était Gandalf. »

« Maître Sacquet, si vous n'aviez pas tergiversé, nous n'aurions pas tous survécu à l’épreuve, » dit lentement Nori, voulant faire comprendre à Bilbon. « C'était une chose courageuse, ce que vous avez fait, en mettant littéralement votre tête en jeu pour vous assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit mangé. Votre famille pourra être fière de vous. »

Bilbon lança à Nori un regard écarquillé.«Bien, je...» Un rougissement se glissa sur ses joues, interdit, alors qu'il analysait les propos élogieux qui lui étaient adressés. Rien de tel ne lui avait été destiné depuis son enfance. Il remuait son nez, les yeux détournés en signe de gêne.

Nori haussa le sourcil, amusé, trouvant le spectacle attendrissant.

Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Nori que c'était lui qui les avait fait attraper en premier lieu quand...

Un hurlement rauque déchira l'air, faisant geler tout le monde.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤


	15. Tentatives: Orcs & Wargs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 11 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤  
> AVERTISSEMENT/S : Pensées/tendances suicidaires, dépression sous-entendue.  
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Tout ça me font chaud au coeur!
> 
> #PRAYFORLIBAN  
> https://www.supportlrc.app/donate/donate_guest.html
> 
> T/N: Je sais pas pourquoi j’ai eu autant de mal à traduire ce chapitre et à le publier… Je suis pas très fier de la traduction de ce chapitre…je m’en excuse d’avance. Ne vous inquiétez pas je continuerai à la traduire mais bon… 
> 
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Prenez le temps s’il vous plaît de me laisser un j’aime et un commentaire pour partager votre ressenti! J’aime beaucoup échanger avec vous et ça me donne du courage de continuer à publier! 
> 
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée/nuit et une bonne lecture~🧡

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

_Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Nori que c'était lui qui les avait fait attraper en premier lieu quand…_

_Un hurlement rauque déchira l'air, faisant geler tout le monde._

« C'était un loup ? » demanda Bilbon en penchant la tête. Y-avaient-ils des loups dans le coin?

« Des Loups ? » Nori se releva instantanément, le visage sinistre en brandissant son poignard. « Non, il ne s’agit pas de loups. »

Un grognement menaçant retentit tout près d’eux. Les nains laissèrent échapper des halètements et des cris de volumes différents, les cris aigus des plus jeunes résonnant beaucoup plus. Bilbon sursauta à ces sons.

Les yeux de Nori s’écarquillèrent avant qu’il ne tire le hobbit de sa place, tirant si fort sur le bras de Bilbon qu’il pensa avoir une autre épaule disloquée. Le hobbit glapit d’indignation en tombant au sol, ce qui fut heureusement amortit par Nori. Malgré tout, l’impact ne fit pas du bien à son membre plâtré.

Juste à ce moment-là, un énorme warg fit claquer ses dents dans le vide là où se trouvait la tête de Bilbon il y a quelques secondes.

Bilbon jura silencieusement. Était-il destiné à ne frapper qu’à la porte de la mort pour que celle-ci se détourne du hobbit sans même l’inviter à prendre le thé?

Thorin balança alors son épée sur le cou exposé du warg, le coup atterrissant avec un craquement écoeurant. Le pauvre animal mourut instantanément sans faire aucun son.

Un autre warg apparut de l’autre côté de la clairière se approchant rapidement de la Compagnie.

« Kili, ton arc! » cria Thorin, essayant de déloger sa lame du cou du warg mort.

Ledit nain encocha sa flèche, visa l’ennemi qui venait en sens inverse et tira. Kili le frappa entre les yeux, le faisant trébucher sur la colline escarpée. Puis immédiatement, Dwalin le décapita avec sa hache.

La Compagnie murmura entre eux, spéculant sur la tournure soudaine des évènements. Bilbon réussit à se relever et aida ensuite Nori à se relever. Le hobbit épousseta ses vêtements au mieux tout en se demandant s’il pourrait enlever ces taches. Il finit par regarder Nori juste à temps pour remarquer la grimace du nain.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur Nori ? », ne pouvait s’empêcher de demander Bilbon. « Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, n’est-ce pas? » Le hobbit savait qu’il pouvait être lourd. (Même s’il serait considéré comme en sous-poids selon les normes hobbit.)

Nori gloussa, « Vous êtes aussi léger qu’un sac de quartz, maître Sacquet. » fit le nain en agitant une main dédaigneuse mais il s’arrêta à mi-chemin, grimaçant.

« Est-ce que c’est votre main? » demanda Bilbon en attrapant ledit appendice pour l’inspecter.

« Je me suis peut-être un peu foulé le poignet mais… » répondit Nori en essayant de reprendre sa main.

Bonté, pas étonnant que Dori s’inquiétait pour ses frères. Celui-ci ne savait clairement pas comment prendre soin de lui-même. Bilbon tenait la main de Nori et la tordait doucement. Il massa les articulations, comme sa mère le faisait à chaque fois qu’il était parti dans une aventure particulièrement difficile dans la forêt. Nori s’immobilisa en lançant un regard étrange au hobbit.

« Là, » fit Bilbon en souriant au nain. « Mieux? »

Nori reprit sa main en se frottant le poignet, « Vous être une petite créature complexe, n’est-ce pas? » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Avant que Bilbon ne puisse informer Nori que tous les hobbits considéraient cela comme un compliment, la voix du chef de la Compagnie retentit.

« Des éclaireurs wargs, » cracha Thorin, libérant enfin son épée. « Ce qui veut dire qu’une bande d’orc n’est pas loin. »

« Une bande d’orc? » répéta Bilbon en se redressant, incapable de cacher l’espoir dans sa voix. On lui avait dit que les orcs ne parcouraient que les basses terres.

« À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan? » demanda Gandalf.

« À personne. » dit Thorin.

« À qui l’avez vous dit? »

« À personne je le jure ! » insista Thorin. Il lança un regard prudent au magicien. « Au nom de Durin, qui y-a-t-il? »

« Vous êtes pourchassés, » déclara sombrement Gandalf en regardant autour de lui comme si des essaims d’ennemis allaient leur arriver dessus d’une seconde à l’autre, ce qui semblait être le cas cette fois-ci.

« Par qui? » s’enquit Bilbon, en regardant Thorin et Gandalf. Et parce que c’était le seul nom d’orc qu’il connaissait le mot sortit négligemment de sa bouche, « Azog? »

Balin et Gandalf inspirèrent brusquement et les yeux écarquillés de la Compagnie se tournèrent vers Bilbon. Le hobbit les regarda avec confusion et nervosité, se demandant ce qu’il avait dit de mal.

Thorin quand à lui grogna au hobbit, « Cette _saleté_ ne reviendra pas d’entre les morts de si tôt, cambrioleur. »

Les mains de Bilbon se levèrent en signe d’apaisement. Par la veine coléreuse sur le front du nain, le hobbit craignait que Thorin ne fasse exploser quelque chose. Par Yavanna, ce nain était assez colérique.

« Très bien. Écoutez je suis désolé pour mon hypothèse soudaine mais il est le seul orc que je connaisse qui pourrait vous poursuivre. Et b-bien, à moins qu’il n’ait des enfants? Qui voudrait le venger? »

Au regard intense que Thorin lui lançait, Bilbon pensa qu’il était sage de se taire maintenant avant de donner un anévrisme au chef.

« Peu importe, » interrompit Dwalin en levant un sourcil en direction de Bilbon. « Nous devons sortir d’ici. »

« Impossible! »

Tous se tournèrent pour voir Ori et Bifur courir vers eux, leurs visages affligés.

« N-Nous n’avons pas de poneys! »

Comme pour leur rappeler à nouveau l’imminente tragédie, des wargs hurlèrent si fort qu’ils comprirent vite qu’ils étaient proches.

Avant qu’il ne se contrôle, l’esprit de Bilbon se rappela de nouveau les lames noires des orcs ainsi que les dents acérés et mortelles des wargs qu’ils chevauchaient. Un arc de cercle rapide d’une de ces épées, un claquement de ces canines…

Mais Bilbon se débarrassa rapidement de ses pensées morbides. Il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer de telles créatures si cela signifiait mettre en danger la Compagnie.

« Maître Sacquet! » le secoua frénétiquement Nori en le tirant de sa transe. « Venez, nous devons courir! »

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Radagast se porta courageusement volontaire pour être l’appât et de laisser les wargs et les orcs le chasser à travers les champs ouverts pendant que la Compagnie courait dans la direction opposée.

Les lapins, étonnamment, réussirent à garder de l’avance sur les bêtes.

Toute la Compagnie courut pour sauver sa vie en suivant l’example de Gandalf. Ils se cachèrent derrière de gros rochers et des buissons. Mais il était difficile de rester furtif étant donné que c’était un champ ouvert rempli uniquement de collines, d’herbes mortes et de pierres jonchées ici et là. De plus, treize nains, un magicien et un hobbit ne formaient pas le groupe le plus discret.

Bilbon essaya de suivre, haletant et s’agitant sans grâce. Un gentilhobbit n’était pas conçut pour autre chose que des promenades luxueuses sur un terrain plat. Sans oublier qu’un bras plâtré ne faisait apparemment rien pour vous faire garder le sens de l’équilibre. Ce n’était donc pas une surprise qu’il soit loin derrière et de plusieurs mètres.

Ils finirent par s’arrêter derrière une petite colline, regardant Radagast faire des cercles autour de leurs poursuivants.

Bilbon s’écrasa contre Ori qui finit par le stabiliser. Aucun d’entre eux ne semblait même légèrement essoufflé après avoir couru pendant de si longs intervalles.

« Oh c- désolé, je- » fit Bilbon, plié en deux et sifflant comme une chèvre mourante.

Ori posa une main sur son dos en le regardant avec inquiétude. « Monsieur Sacquet, est-ce que ça va? »

Avant que Bilbon puisse rassurer Ori, il étaient de nouveau repartis. Avec Thorin à leur tête cette fois, ce n’était alors pas étonnant de constater qu’ils firent demi-tour et n’étaient maintenant qu’à quelques mètres des wargs. Ils firent marches arrière quand Gandalf cria, « Restez groupé! » Et Thorin continua par, « Venez! »

Ils se précipitèrent ici et là. C’était assez déroutant. Et au nom de toute la Terre du Milieu, où Gandalf les conduisait-il?

Inévitablement, l’un des wargs capta leur odeur. Il hurla et signala les autres. Les wargs et leurs cavaliers changèrent donc de direction et poursuivirent la Compagnie. Et Radagast finit par disparaitre à Yavanna savait où tandis que les nains étaient les nouvelles proies.

« Courez! »

Bilbon avait l’impression qu’il allait être malade, il n’y avait pas assez d’air qui remplissait ses poumons. Un bâton de marche serait très utile en ce moment.

Le hobbit risqua de jeter un coup d’oeil derrière eux et vit une poignée d’orcs juste derrières. Ils étaient si près du hobbit en fait que s’il ralentissait pendant quelques minutes, il serait plaqué au sol et tué sur le coup.

Il se demanda…

Des yeux émeraudes évaluèrent les nains qui couraient. Ils étaient rapides et confiants dans leurs pas, compte tenu de la terre rocheuse. Bilbon, peu habitué à un terrain aussi accidenté et à une course effrénée, ne pouvait qu’espérer rester à leurs niveaux. De plus, le manque de sommeil et de nourriture lui infligeaient un lourd tribut. Des crampes commencèrent à attaquer ses jambes et son estomac et des points noirs parsemaient sa vision alors qu’il brûlait l’énergie qu’il n’avait pas. Donc ce n’était pas difficile (pour être honnête, ce n’était vraiment pas une épreuve à faire) de ralentir son rythme, de raccourcir la longueur de ses pas.

Il prit alors une profonde respiration pour calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade, tout en essuyant la sueur de son front.

Ils couraient tous pour sauver leurs vies et c’était chacun pour soi. Il n’y avait donc sûrement aucun nain qui remarquerait son absence avant qu’il ne soit trop tard - pas que

Bilbon s’attendait à ce qu’ils s’en soucient.

Il pouvait entendre les wargs et les orcs se rapprocher de lui, les lames chantaient et les dents claquaient dans l’air. Il ferma les yeux, en partie pour éviter l’obscurcissement de sa vision et en partie en prévision de ce qui allait se passer. La mort ne se détournera pas de lui après tout. Encore quelques secondes et il pouvait revoir ses parents…

« Vous êtes trop lent, Cambrioleur, » fut le seul avertissement qu’il reçut avant d’être porté comme une mariée le soir de sa noce.

Bilbon poussa un cri peu masculin (bien qu’il le nierait quand Fili et Kili le taquineraient), serrant instinctivement le manteau de fourrure avec son bras valide. Finalement, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas besoin de s’accrocher car le nain avait une prise assez ferme sur lui; il était peu probable qu’il laisse tomber le hobbit. Ou le laisser rejoindre son funeste sort d’ailleurs.

Pourtant cela ne signifiait pas que Bilbon n’essaierait pas.

« Maître Écu-de-chêne! Je vous assure que- que je peux courir tout seul. J’apprécierais que vous me reposiez tout de suite! »

Thorin souleva plus haut le hobbit avant de crier, « Dwalin, couvre-moi! » et ignora promptement Bilbon.

Grossier.

Le hobbit avait du mal à sortir de la prise du nain, l’embarras colorant ses joues. Il finit par donner un coup de pied et un coup de coude au nain avec irritation. Bilbon n’était certainement pas une demoiselle et il n’était assurément pas en détresse! Le Sacquet et le Touc en lui s’indignèrent. Malheureusement, l’armure du nain le sauva de la plupart des attaques du hobbit.

Thorin grogna quand le bras valide de Bilbon lui cogna le menton.

« Restez immobile, semi-homme! » fit le nain en resserrant sa prise, assez pour dissoudre complètement toute marge de manœuvre que Bilbon avait auparavant.

Le hobbit grinça de protestation, ce qui fut largement ignoré. Il lança à Thorin son regard le plus féroce (qui, si vous le demandiez à Thorin à ce moment-là, était aussi intimidant qu’un lièvre clignant des yeux vers vous).

Les pas du chef nain étaient rapides et réguliers, même avec un hobbit dans ses bras. Il emmenait Bilbon de plus en plus loin de son but funeste. Le hobbit finit par soupirer de résignation. Sa tentative une fois de plus déjouée.

Ils rattrapèrent immédiatement le reste de la Compagnie à un autre affleurement rocheux. Les flèches de Kili mettaient immédiatement en déroute tout ennemi qui s’approchait et Dwalin décapitait tout sur son passage.

« Nous sommes cernés! » cris Fili en brandissant ses deux épées.

« Il faut tenir! » commanda Thorin.

Il lança un regard contemplatif à Bilbon avant de finalement remettre le hobbit sur le sol.

Bilbon se leva en titubant, soulagé de sentir la terre molle sour lui. Son côté Sacquet le força à grogner un « Merci. », parce que c’était la chose polie à faire. Bilbon ne pouvait pas reprocher à Thorin d’avoir un brin d’honneur en lui.

« Armez-vous, cambrioleur. » et Thorin lui-même sortit une grande épée elfique, d’une conception similaire à celle de Bilbon mais plus grande et plus meurtrière. Elle s’adaptait parfaitement aux mains du nain. « Si nous tombons, nous emporterons ces saletés avec nous. »

« D’accord. » dit Bilbon, sa lame faisant un bruit strident alors qu’il la sortait de son fourreau avec moins de grâce qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Puis il déglutit bruyamment.

Bofur sortit soudain de nulle part et l’informa joyeusement, « L’extrémité pointue va dans les parties molles, maître Sacquet! »

« J’ai bien peur de ne pas connaître grand chose sur les pioches pour vous retourner le conseil, monsieur Bofur, » ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer Bilbon, les nerfs le forçant à laisser échapper sa part Touc. La remarque finit cependant par faire jaillir un rire du nain au chapeau.

L'idée de mutiler un être vivant perturba le hobbit en tout point de vue. L'image mentale de déchirer de la chair qui n'était pas la sienne le faisait blêmir. Oh Eru, ces orcs pouvaient avoir de la famille qui attendait leurs retour à la maison. Il se pourrait qu'ils laissaient derrière eux des amants et des amis remplit chagrin.

 _Arrête ça, espèce d’idiot de Sacquet,_ argua son côté Touc. _Ces nains méritaient bien plus de vivre que n'importe quel orc assoiffé de sang._ Une résolution se planta dans son esprit et il leva son épée un peu plus haut, en la tenant un peu plus fermement. Ces nains avaient aussi des familles qui ne dépendaient que d'eux. Ils menaient une noble quête pour reconquérir leur patrie. Ils avaient des jeunots - Fili, Kili, Ori - qui avaient un brillant avenir devant eux.

Pour ces raisons, il se battrait à leurs côtés. Bilbon pouvait enfin respirer plus facilement, tout à coup. À ce moment-là, une euphorie sans pareille envahit tout son être.

Comparée à toutes les morts qu'il avait souhaitées auparavant, celle-ci était peut-être la plus séduisante de toutes - faire partie d'un groupe de vaillantes créatures, fonçant dans la bataille en se battant parce qu’ils refusaient d'abandonner jusqu'à la fin.

Puis, la voix de Gandalf retentit avec l'espoir du salut.

« Par ici, pauvre fous ! » cria-t-il avant de disparaître à l'intérieur d'un passage caché derrière de gros rochers.

Peut-être vivront-ils pour se battre un autre jour.

Étrangement, Bilbon ne se sentit que _légèremen_ t déçu d'avoir manqué une autre occasion. Il était davantage ravi à l'idée de voir toute la Compagnie vivante et indemne.

Les nains se ruèrent tous vers l'affleurement rocheux et se mirent à glisser dans un petit tunnel.

Bilbon rengaina volontiers son épée et cria au même moment « Kili ! » quand il remarqua que les wargs étaient presque sur le jeune nain. « Arrête avec ton héroïsme et cours ! »

« Pourquoi, Bilbon ! » s'exclama Kili en tirant sur un warg qui arrivait, les yeux scintillants braqués sur le hobbit. La flèche trouva sa marque avec une précision mortelle et tua la bête instantanément. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une si haute opinion de moi. »

Dwalin le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

« Arrête de lambiner ! » Avec une brusque poussée qui envoya Kili trébucher en avant, Dwalin ordonna, « Cours ! »

Bilbon - et Thorin, le hobbit nota tardivement - attendirent que les deux nains les atteignirent. Puis, tous les quatre se précipitèrent vers l'entrée du col caché.

« Hum, » Bilbon bougea son bras plâtré et regarda le glissement plutôt raide de l'entrée. Il ne put cacher une grimace; cela allait être une véritable agonie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bilbon ! » l'informa Kili avec plaisir avant de l'attraper sans trop de précautions sous ses pieds.

Bilbon hurla alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble dans le trou. Les nains et leurs manigances ! Kili était sous lui tout du long, protégeant son bras blessé des éraflures qu'il risquait de recevoir. Le jeune nain était aussi celui qui ralentit leur descente jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent le fond.

Kili finit par le libérer avec un sourire. Bilbon soupira d'exaspération avant de retourner un sourire reconnaissant.

Thorin et Dwalin les suivirent de près.

« -ix, onze, douze, treize et un hobbit. » dit Gandalf, en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. « Il semble que nous ayons tous survécu. »

Une corne retentit en haut, alarmant toute la Compagnie. Ils levèrent une fois de plus leurs armes, les yeux méfiants fixés sur l'entrée de la caverne. Un orc tomba au travers, effrayant plusieurs d'entre eux. Une flèche sortit de sa poitrine et la créature parut être en train de mourir. Il eut une dernière secousse avant de s'immobiliser.

Thorin sortit la flèche brutalement. Il l'inspecta pendant moins d'une seconde avant de la jeter comme si elle était la chose la plus répugnante de la Terre du Milieu.

« Les elfes, » cracha-t-il vicieusement.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, confus, devant le venin contenu dans la voix du nain.

« Il y a un sentier ici! » déclara Dwalin en faisant un geste vers le passage qui s’ouvrait à leur droit. « Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre? »

« Nous le suivons, bien-sûr! » s’exclama Bofur en hochant vigoureusement la tête, désireux de s’éloigner le plus possible des orcs et des wargs. Les autres semblaient être du même avis que lui et se dépêchèrent de suivre l’exemple de Bofur.

« Je pense que c’est plus sage. » murmura Gandalf alors qu’ils se précipitaient tous pour trouver la sortie à travers les passages étroits. « 

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤


	16. Demeure chaleureuse I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 11 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤  
> AVERTISSEMENT/S : Pensées/tendances suicidaires, dépression sous-entendue.  
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Tout ça me font chaud au coeur!
> 
> #PRAYFOROUIGOURS  
> RETROUVONS-NOUS à Paris le 2 octobre! La France pour les Ouïgours!
> 
> T/N: Encore une fois...désolé pour le manque de réactivité dans la publication. J'ai commencé un traitement pour mon anxiété, dépression et trouble du sommeil so...Je suis en pleine période d'adaptions donc h24 somnolant. 
> 
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Prenez le temps s’il vous plaît de me laisser un j’aime et un commentaire pour partager votre ressenti! J’aime beaucoup échanger avec vous et ça me donne du courage de continuer à publier!
> 
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée/nuit et une bonne lecture~🧡

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Il avait entendu les récits de sa mère à ce sujet.

Les cascades d’un printemps pur et clair qui scintillaient comme des cristaux, les hautes tours à l’architecture complexe et élégante, la faune merveilleuse qui enveloppait les lieux, les elfes gracieux à la musique douce et aux sourires délicats, …

Ayant été un bambin aventurier, Bilbon avait toujours imaginé faire un jour ses bagages pour se rendre dans la légendaire demeure des elfes. Il leur serrerait la main, jouerait dans leur jardin, apprendrait leurs chansons et lirait leurs poèmes. Les descriptions de sa mère étaient vraiment fascinantes. Mais ils n’avaient malheureusement rien de concret.

« La vallée d’Imladris, » leur dit Gandalf, un sourire indulgent se dessinant sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il saisit l’expression du hobbit. « Dans la langue commune, on l’a connaît sous un autre nom. »

« Rivendell*, » laissa échapper Bilbon stupéfait. (Oui j’ai décidé de garder le nom anglais qui est juste ma-gni-fi-que)

La vallée était un régal pour les yeux, une splendeur que toute la Compagnie pouvait voir. Bilbon était un peu étourdi par la vue de ses structures blanc crème. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être transporté dans une des histoires de sa mère. La chaleur et la sérénité qui l'enveloppaient alors qu'il ne regardait que la dernière Maison Simple, il était heureux d'avoir survécu jusqu'à ce point du voyage.

Dommage que ses compagnons ne ressentaient pas la même chose.

Un certain chef nain n’avait certainement aucun mal à faire connaître son aversion.

« C’était votre plan depuis le début, » accusa Thorin au magicien. « Trouvez refuge chez notre ennemi, »

Bilbon jeta un regard curieux sur les deux hommes. La querelle entre les nains et les elfes remontait à des siècles. Le hobbit ne pouvait pas prétendre savoir quel type de péché cette race avait commis contre l'autre pour que la rancune subsiste au cours de ces longues années. Cependant, il n'était vraiment pas correct de penser du mal de créatures que l'on n'avait jamais rencontrées.

Gandalf sembla penser la même chose, car il réprimanda proprement le nain.

Mais le visage de Thorin se froissa encore plus de dégoût. « Ils voudront nous en empêcher. »

Bilbon se ressaisit à cette remarque. Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée de visiter Rivendell…

« Sans aucun doute, » concéda Gandalf. « Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. »

À ce rappel, le nain se dégonfla légèrement et la résignation se dessina clairement sur son visage. Les autres nains grognèrent entre eux, sachant qu’ils n’avaient pas d’autres choix.

« Il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect, » le magicien leva alors un sourcil chargé de sous-entendu vers la compagnie, en particulier vers Thorin. « Et d’une bonne dose de charme. C’est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi. »

Bilbon hocha la tête en signe d’accord; c’était peut-être la chose la plus sage que Gandalf ait prononcée.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Gandalf les conduisit à travers des collines inclinées, un pont sans rampe et dans une cour circulaire. Bilbon admira volontiers la vue avec plaisir ; même s'ils n'étaient pas entrés dans la ville à proprement parler, les paysages environnants étaient tout aussi époustouflants de près.

Les nains grognaient, leur antipathie pour le lieu étant évidente dans leurs traits. Ils regardaient tout avec des yeux cyniques, les armes levées et leurs postures tendues. Bilbon roula les yeux devant leur comportement grossier. Les deux gardes elfes postés à l'entrée de la ville les regardaient avec suspicion.

« Mithrandir. » Toute la compagnie se tourna à ce nom et vit un elfe s'approcher de l'entrée de la ville.

« Ah, Lindir ! »

L'elfe posa une paume ouverte sur sa poitrine et s'inclina brièvement. Une salutation à la manière d'un véritable elfe ! Gandalf lui rendit la pareille avec un sourire. Bilbon fut tenté de l'essayer mais il s'arrêta juste à temps.

« Sois vigilant, » le hobbit entendit Thorin murmurer à Dwalin. Si Bilbon devait rouler les yeux encore une fois, il les trouverait sur le sol.

« Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond. » dit Gandalf, en allant droit au but.

LE Lord Elrond ? Bilbon regarda autour de lui, espérant que le légendaire elfe surgirait de nulle part. C'était irrationnel, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait pas de mal à rêver. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous rencontriez un personnage important de vos histoires d'enfance.

L'elfe, Lindir, jeta un regard perplexe aux nains derrière le magicien, ce qui indiqua au hobbit que les préjugés n'étaient peut-être pas aussi unilatéraux qu'il le pensait. Lindir répondit, « Le Seigneur Elrond n’est pas ici. »

Bilbon essaya de cacher sa déception et échoua.

« Pas ici ? » Gandalf fronça les sourcils.

Comme sur un signal, une corne retentit près de la vallée, effrayant la Compagnie. Le son était étrangement similaire à celui qu'ils avaient entendu dans le col caché. Ils se retournèrent et furent accueillis par plusieurs elfes à cheval. Les chevaux se précipitaient vers eux à une vitesse alarmante.

Thorin cria quelque chose dans leur langue et les nains se mirent à gigoter comme des poulets sans tête, les armes levées de façon menaçante. Au bout de quelques secondes, Bilbon réalisa qu'ils formaient en fait une sorte de position de combat ; ils se tenaient en formation circulaire serrée, chaque nain faisant face à un flanc et ne laissant aucun côté sans surveillance.

Sans préambule, Bofur saisit Bilbon par le dos de son manteau et le traîna au centre du cercle. Totalement déconcerté, le hobbit le laissa simplement faire. Son bras blessé se tordit sous l'agression et Bilbon roula l'épaule pour soulager la douleur. Kili, Fili et Ori le rejoignirent dans le centre bien défendu. L'irritation se fit sentir dans sa poitrine pendant un moment, lorsqu'on lui rappela pourquoi il _avait_ survécu jusque-là : la sur-protection de ces fichus nains.

En quelques minutes, les elfes les avaient encerclés, leurs grands chevaux entourant les nains. Bilbon n'en était pas sûr, mais les enfants d'Oromë semblaient les regarder de haut, l'antipathie se manifestant dans leurs traits.

_La rancune n'était certainement pas à sens unique…_

Sans que le hobbit ne s'en aperçoive, plusieurs elfes le regardaient, dont l'expression était entachée de confusion et d'incrédulité.

Gandalf regarda tout cela avec une désapprobation non dissimulée.

« Gandalf, » salua un elfe aux cheveux noirs.

« Seigneur Elrond ! »

Bilbon se redressa, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder l'elfe converser avec le magicien. L'anticipation qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être comparée à l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de mourir ingénieusement. Malheureusement, tout ce que le hobbit put voir, c'était le dos du seigneur, qui descendait élégamment de son cheval. Le Sindarin coulait librement de la bouche de l'elfe et du magicien.

« Baissez-vous, » murmura sévèrement l'un des nains, qui palma les épaules du hobbit et le remit sur ses talons. Seul le nez de Bilbon frétilla, signe de son mécontentement. Les nains ne comprenaient-ils pas que visiter Rivendell était le rêve d'un bambin qui se réalisait ?

Il dû y avoir une sorte de signal, car finalement, après quelques minutes, les nains relâchèrent leur formation. Ils avaient toujours une expression méfiante et tenaient toujours leurs armes en l'air, mais ils se détendirent au moins un peu.

Le Seigneur Elrond s'adressa à leur chef. « Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thrain. »

Son allure était droite et majestueuse, un rappel supplémentaire de sa royauté mis à part le circlet qui ornait sa tête.

« Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, » répondit Thorin d'un ton tranchant.

Bilbon se demandait si un coup ferme à l'arrière de la tête du nain grossier passerait inaperçu auprès de la Compagnie. Probablement pas. Le hobbit souhaitait avoir frappé le nain plus fort lorsqu'ils s'échappaient de la meute d’orque.

Lord Elrond ne semblait pas offensé, bénissez le. « Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. » Il inclina la tête, ses yeux sombres brillant d’intelligence. « J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la montagne. »

« Ah oui ? » Le nain imita le geste et ajouta, « Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. »

« Excellentes aptitudes diplomatiques. Vraiment stupéfiant. » marmonna Bilbon, en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'entrée de la vallée et refusant de voir leur chef se ridiculiser.

Il entendit quelques ricanements derrière lui, dont certains semblaient provenir des elfes encore à cheval. Le hobbit se retourna, voulant voir si un événement divertissant s'était produit derrière lui. Il fut étonné de voir que leurs yeux brillants étaient sur lui.

Il fut également mortifié de constater que les yeux de tous étaient actuellement tournés vers lui.

Les yeux de la Compagnie étaient écarquillés par la surprise (et un soupçon de trahison, ils confieront plus tard), sauf celui de Thorin dont le regard pouvait brûler la peau et les os de par sa férocité et sa rage absolues. Les elfes étaient tous dans des états d'amusement divers, Gandalf partageant leur joie. Le Seigneur Elrond, déconcertant, semblait regarder le hobbit comme s'il était une sorte d'énigme à résoudre.

Apparemment, murmurer ne faisait pas partie des compétences de Bilbon.

« Euh. » Il souhaitait ardemment que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse tout entier. Il attendit quelques secondes que son souhait soit exaucé. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté.

« Il y a bien longtemps qu'un hobbit ne s'est pas aventuré dans mes couloirs, » dit le Seigneur Elrond, dont le froncement de sourcils déconcerté fut remplacé par de la curiosité.

Ce fut le signal pour Bilbon. « B-Bilbon Sacquet, à votre service, Seigneur Elrond, » introduisit-il avec une révérence, en essayant de bouger son bras blessé le moins possible. Il ignora les grognements des nains à côté de lui.

« Bienvenue, Maître Sacquet. » dit le Seigneur Elrond avec une salutation elfique. Bilbon lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

L'elfe s'avança avec la claire intention d'approcher le hobbit solitaire. Mais les nains devant lui, même Thorin, lui bloquèrent le chemin sans trop d'efforts. Bilbon grogna avant de s'avancer rapidement, pinçant secrètement les mains qui osaient entraver sa progression. Il ne laissera pas une bande de nains remplie de préjugés l'empêcher de rencontrer son idole d'enfance. Le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf regardaient tout cela avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Venez. » Le seigneur elfe posa une main sur l'épaule indemne du hobbit. « Je vous offre à dîner, à vous et à vos compagnons. »

« Dîner ! » Fili se dirigea vers la droite de Bilbon, déplaçant consciemment la main de la perche elfe qui était sur _leur_ hobbit.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit cela plus tôt ? » Kili apparut sur la gauche de Bilbon, juste au cas où le seigneur des elfes aurait d'autres idées. « Nous adorons dîner ! C'est par où ? »

Le hobbit lança à chaque nain un regard inamical. Puis il envoya au seigneur des elfes un regard d'excuse. Heureusement, le seigneur Elrond ne parut pas offensé, apparemment habitué aux nains et à leur effroyable manque de manières.

« De la nourriture ! » s'exclama Bofur.

« Nous acceptons votre offre ! » grogna Gloin.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

L'enthousiasme des nains à l'idée de se nourrir déclina au fur et à mesure qu'on leur présentait la vision infinie de verdure. Ils fixèrent tous avec des yeux désespérés les bols et les coupes de laitue, d'épinards, de chou frisé, de choux de Bruxelles, d'olives, de haricots, de choux, de céleri, d'asperges et de brocolis.

« Où est la viande ? » siffla l'un des nains, qui fouillait dans les bols à la recherche d'un miracle.

Peut-être était-ce l'ambiance paisible du lieu, peut-être était-ce parce que Bilbon avait rencontré le héros de son enfance ou peut-être était-ce un de ses bons jours. Quelle que soit la raison, l'appétit de Bilbon revint avec une féroce vengeance.

Il prit un bol rempli de haricots verts et le vida dans son assiette avant de faire de même avec une assiette de brocolis. Il essaya d'abord de se calmer, en mangeant calmement et régulièrement. Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter un hobbit affamé, pas même lui-même.

En quelques minutes, il vida son assiette et cinq bols de légumes à proximité. Et cela avec un bras immobile. Il termina une pomme avec sept grosses bouchées et passa à la soupe de légumes. La qualité du repas n'était pas comparable à celle de la cuisine d'un hobbit (il n'y avait même pas de viande !) mais l'estomac de Bilbon ne semblait pas s'en soucier non plus.

A mi-chemin dans la soupe, le hobbit capta le regard choqué de Dwalin. Il fit une pause et rendit un regard interrogateur, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le nain secoua simplement la tête avec incrédulité et tendit au hobbit un bol rempli de raisins verts.

Bilbon l'accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant et en mit aussitôt un morceau dans sa bouche.

« Vous semblez avoir terriblement faim, mon cher. » Le hobbit se retourna pour voir le magicien froncer les sourcils, son regard perçant posé sur lui.

Bien sûr, les yeux de Gandalf ne furent pas les seuls à le regarder. Une fois de plus, Bilbon avait l'attention de tous. Même les musiciens, dont les mains continuaient à jouer un air mélodieux et apaisant, le regardaient avec une légère inquiétude.

Il avala le raisin de même que la boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Oh, mon Dieu, où étaient passées ses manières ? La faim n'était pas une excuse pour manger comme un cochon sauvage affamé.

« Je- Je… » Il évita les yeux de tout le monde, mortifié. « Je suis désolé. Je ne- »

« Tout va bien, Maître Sacquet. » Bilbon leva les yeux vers le Seigneur Elrond. « Je suis sûr qu'il est difficile de trouver de la nourriture quand on voyage en pleine brousse. Je ne vous en voudrai pas pour rien. »

« Aimez-vous vraiment la verdure à ce point, Bilbon ? » demanda Fili, jetant un regard dégoûté sur ledit repas.

« Autant que n'importe quel autre repas, » répondit Bilbon avant de mâcher une miche de pain. « Mais ils semblent avoir éveillé mon appétit. »

Heureusement, après cet embarras, Bilbon réussit à contrôler ses envies. La conversation se déplaça vers les épées, plus précisément vers les lames que Gandalf et Thorin avaient trouvées dans la grotte des trolls. Bilbon les ignora, préférant écouter la musique des flûtes et des harpes que le chœur des elfes jouait pour eux. Les musiciens se déplaçaient avec grâce tout autour de la compagnie, se synchronisant dans une sorte de danse lente et élégante avec leurs instruments comme partenaires. La mélodie était un baume pour l'âme de Bilbon et il sentit un peu de sonengourdissement s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Le sourire de Kili était large, les yeux pétillants de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la coquetterie. Bilbon le surpris à faire un clin d'œil à une domestique elfe qui jouait de la harpe. Le hobbit s'arrêta en état de choc, clignant rapidement des yeux. Il semblait que tous les nains ne partageaient pas les préjugés contre les elfes après tout. Dwalin, ainsi que Oin et Bofur, lancèrent à Kili un regard peu enthousiaste. Presque immédiatement, le sourire tomba du visage du jeune nain.

« Les domestiques elfes ne m'attirent pas beaucoup, » déclara Kili, un peu sur la défensive. « Trop maigre. Elles ont toutes des pommettes hautes et la peau veloutée. Pas assez de barbe pour moi. » Il haussa les épaules, essayant de se montrer nonchalant. Bofur et Bilbon lui offrirent tous deux des sourires indulgents. « Quoique, celle-là soit pas mal, » ajouta Kili en pointant l'elfe derrière lui.

Bilbon se retourna pour se regarder et se retrouva à étouffer un rire.

« Sauf que c'est pas une domestique elfe, » chuchota Dwalin. Et en effet, les traits manifestement masculins de l'elfe devinrent connus de toute la Compagnie.

Des rires rauques résonnèrent à travers la table face à l'erreur de Kili. Les joues du jeune nain se colorèrent d'embarras devant l'hilarité des nains. C'était une taquinerie de bon ton mais selon l'expression de Kili, il ne semblait pas la prendre de cette façon.

Le sourire de Bilbon s'effaça alors qu'une notion se glissa au premier plan de son esprit. « C'est un interdit, alors ? Dans la culture des nains ? »

« Quoi donc, mon garçon ? » demanda Oin.

« L'idée de deux personnes du même sexe se faisant la cour ? » clarifia Bilbon.

Les rires s'arrêtent brusquement, les nains pris de court par la question de Bilbon.

« Pas du tout, » commença Dori. « Nous avons très peu de femmes, Maître Sacquet, donc l'idée de deux mâles ensemble n'est pas étrangère. »

« Mais deux femmes, c’est… » en déduit Bilbon.

« Oui. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils. « C'est parce que Kili aime les elfes alors ? »

Le nain susmentionné blanchi. « C'était une plaisanterie, Bilbon ! Ca ne voulait rien dire. »

« Ma mère a dit un jour qu'une plaisanterie est presque toujours à moitié sérieuse. »

« Eh bien, je plaisantais complètement ! » insista Kili, qui commençait à avoir l'air furieux. Dwalin, Oin, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Dori et Ori observèrent leur interaction avec des yeux curieux.

 _Qu'avait-il de mal à aimer les elfes ?_ Bilbon s'apprêtait à le demander, mais il y réfléchit à deux fois. Il ne pouvait pas juger la culture des autres. « Très bien. » Bilbon céda et retourna à sa nourriture. Il ne devait pas s'en mêler de toute façon. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Kili fronçait toujours les sourcils mais il sembla heureux que le sujet ait été abandonné. Fili jeta un regard inquiet à son frère mais ne dit rien.

Soudain, aussi vite qu'il était apparut l'appétit de Bilbon retomba. Il laissa tomber les pousses dans sa main, se sentant légèrement nauséeux. Un mal de tête débuta à la base de son crâne, palpitant à chaque battement de son coeur. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de manger autant après tant de temps avec si peu de nourriture.

« Vous voulez pas nous jouer autre chose ? » grogna Nori à un elfe voisin. « On se croirait à un enterrement. »

« Quelqu'un est mort ? » demanda Oin, en regardant autour de lui.

« Allez les gars, » sourit Bofur, avec une expression pleine de gaieté et d'espièglerie. « Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. »

Et Bilbon ne put que regarder l'enfer s'abattre sur les murs de Rivendell.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤


	17. Demeure chaleureuse II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 11 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT/S : Pensées/tendances suicidaires, dépression sous-entendue.
> 
> #PRAYFOROUIGOURS  
> RETROUVONS-NOUS à Paris le 2 octobre! La France pour les Ouïgours!
> 
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Prenez le temps s’il vous plaît de me laisser un j’aime et un commentaire pour partager votre ressenti! J’aime beaucoup échanger avec vous et ça me donne du courage de continuer à publier!
> 
> T/N: BONNE RENTREE A TOUS! Je vous souhaite une agréable année malgré les circonstances!   
> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! 
> 
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée/nuit et une bonne lecture~🧡

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

« Et que faisiez-vous sur la Grande Route de l'Est ? » s'enquit calmement le Seigneur Elrond, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupçon dans son regard.

Il vit le regard significatif échangé par Mithrandir et le prince nain exilé. Thorin s'excusa de la table, esquivant habilement la question.

Elrond se laissa aller et prit son gobelet de vin. À Mithrandir, il dit, « Treize nains… Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la créature de l'Ouest, qui riait joyeusement avec ses compagnons. « Et un hobbit. D'étranges compagnons de voyage, Gandalf. » Il détourna les yeux de la scène et prit une gorgée de son vin.

Gandalf ne manqua pas de constater que le visage d'Elrond s'était adouci à l'évocation de Bilbon. Le sorcier leva un sourcil, curieux, mais décida de ne pas le mentionner. Le Seigneur lui aurait sûrement dit si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ce sont les descendants de la maison de Durin, » défendit Gandalf. « Des gens dignes, respectables et étonnamment cultivés. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Maître Sacquet ? » demanda le Seigneur Elrond en toute désinvolture. Trop désinvolte. Les yeux du magicien se rétrécirent. « Savez-vous pourquoi il a souhaité accompagner les nains dans ce voyage ? »

Gandalf n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre - s'il allait donner une réponse satisfaisante et pas une de ses remarques agaçantes et désarmantes - parce que Bofur monta au milieu de la table et se mit à chanter.

> « _~ δ ~_ Il~Il y a une auberge tranquille, une vieille auberge tranquille _~ δ ~_ »

Le nain coiffé d'un chapeau tapait sur ses pieds et faisait de larges gestes avec ses bras.

Le reste de la compagnie ramassa l'argenterie et commença à créer un rythme grossier avec elle. Bientôt, ils se synchronisèrent tous et se joignirent à Bofur en chantant, créant un air endiablé et joyeux (et irritant).

> « _~ δ ~_ au pied de la colline _~ δ ~_
> 
> _~ δ ~_ Et on y brasse une bière si brune _~ δ ~_
> 
> _~ δ ~_ Que l'Homme de la Lune voulant faire abondance _~ δ ~_
> 
> _~ δ ~_ s'en ait mis plein la panse _~ δ ~_ »

Les musiciens elfiques cessèrent de jouer, le choc et l'affront colorant leurs traits. Elrond tenta de garder son calme, sachant que le but de ces espiègleries était de le décontenancer. À en juger par le sourire de Thorin, il se peut qu'il ne réussisse pas complètement à y parvenir.

Puis, la nourriture se mit à voler partout. Ils touchèrent les statues sacrées de la salle à manger, manquant de peu les elfes qui servaient la Compagnie. Les nains semblaient ne pas se soucier de gaspiller les légumes verts. Ils les lançaient partout en guise de célébration joyeuse.

Gandalf soupira d’exaspération.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Bilbon ne pouvait pas respirer.

Sa poitrine s'enfonçait, ses poumons se resserraient et son estomac se tordait en nœuds. Son mal de tête grimpajusqu'à l'avant de son crâne, martelant ses tempes. Les nains restèrent insensibles à sa détresse, chantant continuellement de manière insupportable.

C'était la première fois que la Compagnie se mettait à faire du tapage depuis leur dîner à Cul de Sac. Bilbon pensait qu'il s'était déjà habitué à toutes les pitreries des nains. Mais maintenant, tout était trop bruyant, trop sauvage, trop chaotique, et ils gaspillaient tellement de nourriture ! Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il y avait trop de gens et la pièce se refermait sur eux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Une main sur son bras plâtré le sortit temporairement de ses pensées paniquées.

Le hobbit se mit debout en tremblant, sentant qu'il allait être malade d'une minute à l'autre. « Juste besoin d’air, » murmura-t-il, sans vraiment se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un l'entendait.

Sur ce, il s'élança hors de la salle à manger de Rivendell.

Trois paires d'yeux le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Bilbon saisit la balustrade avec des poings blancs, prenant de profondes respirations relaxantes. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la forêt qui entourait la dernière Maison Simple, se réconfortant dans toute cette verdure et cette bonne terre naturelle. Son mal de tête se dissipa à cette vue, mais c'était la seule bonne chose jusqu'à présent.

D'une main tremblante, il se couvrit la bouche. Il espérait ardemment pouvoir conserver la nourriture qu'il avait mangée. Il avala rapidement, essayant de soulager la tension dans son estomac et sa gorge.

« Vous allez bien ? » Bilbon se retourna pour voir Lindir, l'elfe qui les avait salués en premier, sortir du hall pour s'approcher de lui. « Je vais faire venir un guérisseur si votre bras- »

« Non, non, non. » Bilbon refusa à la hâte. « S'il vous plaît. J'ai juste besoin d'un m-moment. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça immédiatement Lindir. Il s'approcha de Bilbon, à une distance considérable, et ne partit pas.

Le hobbit le regarda nerveusement, mais ne tenta pas de dire autre chose, de peur de ne pas voir sortir que des mots s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il inspira profondément, sentant le doux parfum des feuilles portées par la brise, et expira au bout de quelques secondes. Après quelques minutes, tout son corps se mit à se détendre, les muscles enroulés se relâchant. Et surtout, son estomac cessa de tournoyer.

« Merci Yavanna, » marmonna-t-il en se frottant la poitrine de sa main valide.

Bien sûr, l'engourdissement et le vide incessants continuaient à lui griffer les entrailles. Mais au moins, sa poitrine avait cessé de se serrer et il pouvait respirer librement.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » Lindir prit la parole, plaçant une main douce sur le dos du hobbit.

Bilbon rougit, se rappelant que quelqu'un avait été témoin de son moment de faiblesse. Il s'enfermait toujours seul dans sa chambre lorsqu'il se sentait particulièrement accablé par le monde. Ce n'était pas une option ici, bien sûr. Il fixait la verdure environnante au lieu de rencontrer les yeux de l'elfe.

« Je- m'excuse d’être- » Bilbon fit un geste pour englober toute la débâcle, n'ayant pas vraiment de terme pour les épisodes d'essoufflement. Il se mit à ricaner, se dévalorisant lui-même. « J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur au milieu du tumulte de la foule. »

« Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, » dit gentiment Lindir. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter, « Après la guerre du Deuxième Âge, beaucoup de mes frères et soeurs souffrirent d'une affliction similaire. »

« Oh ? » Bilbon ne pouvait pas imaginer que ces elfes forts et élégants puissent vivre une expérience aussi peu sophistiquée que celle du hobbit.

Lindir avait une expression solennelle et quelque peu triste, les yeux vitrés par les souvenirs du temps passé. « Leurs âmes et leurs esprits furent endommagés par la bataille et ils se rendirent aux Havres Gris pour y guérir. »

« Oh, je suis désolé, » dit Bilbon avec sympathie, ne sachant que dire d’autre.

Les elfes étaient dotés de l'immortalité offerte par les Valars. A moins qu'ils ne meurent au combat, ils ne mourront jamais. Mais ceux qui étaient fatigués par leurs longues vies et qui cherchaient à se reposer traversaient les mers pour trouver la paix dans les Terres Immortelles. Le fait que ces pauvres elfes aient décidé de trouver le repos à Valinor en disaient long sur l'état de leurs âmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui a endommagé la vôtre ? » chuchota Lindir, en pensant tout haut.

« Pardon ? » Bilbon cligna des yeux confus vers l'elfe.

Lindir secoua la tête. « Veuillez m’excuser. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » Avant que le hobbit ne puisse demander ce qui ne l'était pas, l'elfe continua. « Voulez-vous y retourner ? » demanda-t-il en balayant d'un bras derrière eux.

Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrée du hall, voyant les ombres des convives à l'intérieur. Il entendit les sons étouffés du chant des nains, moins bruyant maintenant que Bilbon avait pris de la distance. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter d'entrer tout de suite.

Des yeux émeraudes s'envolèrent vers les longs couloirs, des gardes elfes marchant à chaque porte. Il fit un signe de tête, prenant une décision. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Qui savait combien de temps la Compagnie prévoyait de rester ? D'ailleurs, ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il se rendrait à Rivendell. Il valait mieux profiter de l'occasion.

Bilbon répondit en secouant la tête. « Pourrais-je me promener un peu ? Je ne vais rien casser ni déplacer. »

« Très bien. Voulez-vous de la compagnie ? »

« Pas besoin. » Bilbon fit un petit sourire. « Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul. » Après avoir été entouré de tant de gens, il voulait être seul un moment.

Lindir semblait avoir compris l'allusion. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'accord. « Comme vous voulez. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez aux gardes et ils vous le donneront. Mon Seigneur Elrond vous parlera plus tard en privé. »

Les sourcils de Bilbon se levèrent avec surprise. De quoi le Seigneur Elrond pourrait-il bien vouloir lui parler ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? L'inquiétude le saisit, mais avant que Bilbon puisse poser des questions, Lindir était déjà à mi-chemin de la salle à manger bruyante.

Il supposait qu'il n'aurait qu'à le découvrir plus tard.

Bilbon ajusta le plâtre de son bras et se dirigea vers les couloirs. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir. Il avait quelques explorations à faire pour l'instant.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Bilbon fixa avec émerveillement les tessons de l'épée maniée par le roi Elendil des Dunedain, le Narsil. Selon la légende, l'épée avait la capacité de trancher la chair du Seigneur des Ténèbres au cours du Premier Âge.

Bilbon arracha son regard de la relique et celui-ci se posa sur la tapisserie voisine. Il se rapprocha, curieux. La broderie était très bien faite, représentant la bataille d'Isildur et de Sauron cinq cents ans après le Deuxième Age. Les détails étaient étonnants, capturant même la lueur dorée de l'Anneau de Sauron alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentait d'abattre Isildur. Il admira l'anneau pendant quelques instants, en souriant, avant de passer à autre chose à regret.

Il se promena sur les ponts, regardait les étangs clairs, serpentait à travers les cours et les jardins. Il rencontra quelques gardes ici et là, certains lui lançant des regards étranges - mais à part cela, ils le laissèrent mener ses explorations. Pendant tout ce temps, un grand sourire demeurait sur son visage. Il se sentait à nouveau comme un enfant, rêvant de terres lointaines et de créatures mystiques. Sauf qu'il ne rêvait pas du tout et que Rivendell n'était pas aussi loin que tout le monde dans la Comté le pensait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bilbon se sentit vraiment en paix. Il y avait quelque chose dans le lieu, dans le paysage ou peut-être dans l'ambiance, qui remplissait le vide dans son âme. Ce lieu semblait être un lieu propice à la guérison, à la pureté, au bien-être. On avait l'impression qu'aucun mal, en pensée ou en acte, ne pourrait jamais pénétrer ce lieu.

Le hobbit se retrouva sur le balcon d'une haute tour, sentant la brise chaude sur son visage. Il regretta de ne pas avoir apporté sa pipe ; ce serait merveilleux de fumer avec ce panorama. Il regarda en bas, touché par la beauté de la structure et non par la mort potentielle qu'elle représentait.

Bilbon s'arrêta, se rendant compte que depuis qu'il était entré à Rivendell, aucune pensée mélancolique ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il ne savait pas si l'épiphanie le réjouissait ou l'effrayait.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et une voix familière lui dit, « Vous n'êtes pas avec vos compagnons ? » Lord Elrond vint se placer à ses côtés, en s'accrochant à la balustrade. Il offrit au hobbit le sourire qu'un grand-père donnerait à son petit-fils préféré.

Cela troubla un peu Bilbon. Il se rappela les mots de Lindir plus tôt et le malaise lui revint. « Euh, je- je ne vais pas être manqué. » répondit-il, essayant de lui rendre le sourire.

Il avait dû dire quelque chose de mal parce que les lèvres du Seigneur Elrond se pressèrent en une fine ligne. Quelque chose de triste passa dans son expression, des yeux sages scintillant sur l'étendue de sa ville.

« La- La vérité est que, » Bilbon essaya de trouver les mots pour corriger son erreur. Il se mit à s’auto-critiquer, ce qui était toujours sûr. « La moitié d'entre eux pensent que je ne devrais pas faire ce voyage. » Il haussa les épaules et se mit à rire maladroitement.

Thorin et Dwalin avaient librement exprimé leurs sentiments à ce sujet et Bilbon était sûr que le reste du groupe n'était que poli. Fili et Kili étaient peut-être les seuls à croire sincèrement que le hobbit était apte à participer à cette aventure.

« Vraiment ? » Le Seigneur Elrond n'avait pas l'air plus satisfait. « D'après le peu que j'ai rencontré, je dirais que les hobbits sont très résiliants. »

« Vraiment ? » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire transparaître l'incrédulité dans son ton. « Ils devaient être vraiment remarquables, » dit-il par politesse. Résiliants ? Aucune autre race ne décrirait les hobbits comme tels ! C'était un peuple pacifique dont les actions consistaient à avoir la plus grande production d'herbes à pipes et à organiser des concours de mangeurs.

Le Seigneur Elrond sourit avec tendresse, lisant clairement les non-dits. « Oui, c'est comme ça que je qualifierais le caractère de Belladonna Touc. »

Bilbon bafouilla. « Vous connaissiez ma mère ? »

« Elle ne vous a pas parlé de ses séjours ici ? »

« Si, elle l'a fait. Mais je ne savais pas - je ne pouvais pas présumer que vous la connaissiez. » bégaya Bilbon, toujours sous le choc de la révélation. « Bien que je suppose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu entrer ici sans votre accord. »

« C'était une femme vive. » remarqua-t-il, avec un air nostalgique en croisant les bras derrière son dos et en regardant l'étendue de sa ville. « Une créature vivante qui courait partout et s'excitait à la moindre chose. Elle aimait chanter et danser, toujours prête à apprendre de nouvelles choses. »

Bilbon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Oui, cela ressemblait à sa mère, qui voyait toujours des merveilles quand d'autres personnes voyaient l'ordinaire. Elle avait souvent un sourire prêt à être affiché chaque fois que quelqu'un en avait besoin. Elle était l'une des plus aventurières parmi les Touc et bien que ce seul fait constituait un suicide social dans la Comté, Bilbon était heureux que le seigneur des elfes considérait ce trait comme positif.

Était-ce de cela que le seigneur souhaitait parler ? Bilbon s'était inquiété pour rien ! Il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre des récits sur les aventures de sa mère. Il écouterait avec enthousiasme toutes les histoires que le seigneur Elrond souhaitait lui transmettre.

Bilbon allait bientôt découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le seigneur elfe le regarda, quelque chose de bienveillant et de compatissant dans son regard. « J'avais espéré que vous grandissiez de la même manière. »

Le ton n'était en rien désagréable. Pourtant, Bilbon se sentit légèrement vexé. Il n'était pas du tout pétillant comme sa mère, mais, tout de même, il aimait la poésie et apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'était quand même quelque chose non ?... Peut-être pas? Si le Seigneur d'Imladris lui-même estimait que le hobbit en était dépourvu...

Lord Elrond continua, inconscient des pensées de Bilbon. « Je suppose, puisque vous ne m'avez pas approché immédiatement, que vous ne souhaitez pas que vos compagnons connaissent votre état. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux, déconcerté. « Mon état ? »

« Oui. Soyez rassuré, maître Sacquet. Nous avons de nombreux guérisseurs de l'esprit et de l'âme qui résident ici. Tous seraient heureux de vous aider, » expliqua le seigneur en adressant un sourire encourageant au hobbit, de plus en plus perplexe.

Bilbon savait que quelque chose lui échappait. « Hum, je m'excuse, mon seigneur, mais vous m'avez perdu il y a un moment. » Il fit un rire nerveux.

Les yeux de Lord Elrond s'illuminèrent en réalisant. Il attira le regard de Bilbon et lui expliqua patiemment, « Certains elfes naissent avec la capacité de voir à travers le coeur d'un autre. Lady Galadriel est la plus douée dans cet art. Celui de Lindir est également étonnant. Certains de mes hommes ressentent un peu les choses, mais ils ont quand même la capacité de voir. »

L'érudit Bilbon s'est réjoui de l'information qui lui était donnée. Une compétence très utile selon Bilbon. Voir à travers l'âme d'un autre ? Il fallait savoir à qui faire confiance et à qui se méfier à tout moment.

« Votre esprit, » le seigneur fronça les sourcils, laissant apparaître quelque chose de douloureux dans ses yeux. « J'ai compris votre état à la seconde même où je vous ai rencontré, car votre esprit crie sans cesse à l’agonie. »

Bilbon ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson échoué. Il essaya d'organiser ses pensées, en passant en revue leur conversation dans son esprit. Son esprit criait ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Lord Elrond vit la confusion totale qui régnait encore dans l'expression de Bilbon et ajouta, « Votre esprit est semblable à celui d'un elfe qui se fane. Une âme fanée est morte ou mourante et le corps désire la suivre. »

Bilbon se figea comme un cerf pris au piège en entendant ces mots.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤


	18. Demeure chaleureuse III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTER  
> T/N: Vous pouvez lire le chapitre 11 pour plus d'informations. Ne soyons pas silencieux.🤍💜🖤
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT/S : Pensées/tendances suicidaires, dépression sous-entendue.
> 
> #PRAYFOROUIGOURS
> 
> T/N: Salut ! Ca fait longtemps😭I Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis retourné à l'université et c'était très messy. J'étais constamment fatiguée et concentrée sur mes cours (je le suis toujours mais bon)... J'ai donc complètement oublié mes traductions...  
> Là j'ai une semaine de pause à la maison, donc je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance sur cette fiction.
> 
> Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction et pour la minorité de personne qui laisse un commentaire. Prenez le temps s’il vous plaît de me laisser un j’aime et un commentaire pour partager votre ressenti! J’aime beaucoup échanger avec vous et ça me donne du courage de continuer à publier!
> 
> 🧡Passez une bonne journée/nuit et une bonne lecture~🧡

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

_Lord Elrond vit la confusion totale qui régnait encore dans l'expression de Bilbon et ajouta, « Votre esprit est semblable à celui d'un elfe qui se fane. Une âme fanée est morte ou mourante et le corps désire la suivre. »_

_Bilbon se figea comme un cerf pris au piège en entendant ces mots._

Lorsqu'il se dégela, la bouche du hobbit se sépara sous le choc, comprenant enfin ce que le seigneur essayait de dire.

Eh bien.

Cela semblait être un portrait fidèle de sa situation.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait engourdi et vide ? Son esprit était mort ? Bizarrement, Bilbon ressentit un certain soulagement d'avoir enfin trouvé une explication. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à laisser des énigmes non résolues.

Son premier instinct était, bien sûr, de le nier tout haut comme il le faisait toujours avec ses sourires et ses remarques désarmantes. Mais après avoir spéculé, Bilbon comprit que c'était inutile. Lord Elrond avait déclaré qu'il le savait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le hobbit pour la première fois. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Bilbon continuait à recevoir ces regards étranges.

« Oui... Je suppose que c'est une façon de le dire, » avoua Bilbon, déconcerté.

Il tripatouillait maladroitement les sangles de son plâtre. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé à quelqu'un du creux presque constant de sa poitrine et il avait l'impression de lui communiquer un grand secret obscène, le laissant vulnérable face au jugement des autres.

L'expression du seigneur des elfes était douce car il sentait le malaise de l'autre. « Beaucoup de nos frères et sœurs ont vécu la même chose, maître Sacquet, et certains d'entre eux se sont rétablis. Vous aurez à votre disposition les meilleurs guérisseurs de l’Ouest. »

« Guérir - Vous voulez dire que mon état peut être guéri ? » Sa voix s'éleva de façon inconsciente et incrédule. Pour une raison quelconque, l'idée l'alarmait au-delà de toute mesure.

Pour lui, le seul remède certain serait la mort. Il avait tenté diverses activités dans le passé pour soulager sa douleur à la poitrine ; il avait assisté à plus de fêtes, lut plus de livres, s'était occupés d'enfants et de son jardin. Certaines méthodes le laissaient plus que jamais ailleurs, tandis que les autres ne fonctionnaient que temporairement, avant que l'engourdissement constant ne revienne dix fois plus fort.

Essayer une autre méthode maintenant serait se préparer à plus de déception et plus de douleur. Il avait quitté la Comté pour trouver une solution plus permanente et non une solution à haut risque d'échec. Il était un lâche, il ne le niait pas mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lâche qu'en ce moment.

« Avec du temps et beaucoup d'efforts de votre part, » répondit le Seigneur Elrond, arrachant le hobbit à ses contemplations larmoyantes. Le seigneur elfe se mit alors à penser à quelque chose et ses yeux se plissèrent avec suspicion. Bilbon se prépara en conséquence. « Vous n'êtes pas venu à Rivendell en quête de guérison, » dit-il, le ton faisant plus penser à une déclaration qu'à une question.

« J. . . Je n'ai pas été informé que nous allions passer à Rivendell, » avoua Bilbon.

Les yeux de Lord Elrond s'élargirent d'étonnement. « J'avais pensé... Alors pourquoi accompagner les nains ? Les hobbits sont extrêmement friands du confort du foyer et dans votre état, vous devriez être chez vous si vous ne cherchez pas un guérisseur. »

Si le Seigneur Elrond pensait réellement que Bilbon était venu dans ses murs pour se soigner, le hobbit doutait sincèrement que l'elfe puisse approuver la raison principale pour laquelle il avait rejoint la Compagnie. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire savoir à tout le monde à quel point il avait été égoïste. Il avala alors de manière audible, faisant courir une main à travers ses boucles, ses yeux se promenant partout en cherchant une excuse appropriée.

« Eh bien… »

« Bilbon ! »

Merci Yavanna. Bilbon, étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

Gloin et Bofur arrivèrent à un coin de rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent momentanément et froncèrent les sourcils en voyant la compagnie de leur cambrioleur.

« Nous t'avons cherché partout, mon garçon. » Gloin les salua, ignorant carrément le Seigneur Elrond. Bilbon avait à moitié envie de les réprimander pour ça mais il était trop reconnaissant de leur arrivée opportune. « Oin doit vérifier votre épaule. Il panse les blessures des autres et nous a dit de vous trouver. »

« Oh ! D’accord, » répondit Bilbon avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Il afficha un sourire nerveux, en levant les yeux vers le Seigneur Elrond. « Excusez-moi, mon seigneur. »

Pendant un bref instant effrayant, Bilbon pensa que le seigneur insisterait pour continuer leur conversation. Mais le moment passa et l'expression du Seigneur Elrond se fit plus discrète. « Bien sûr, Maître Sacquet. Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard, » fut la manière subtile du Seigneur Elrond de dire à Bilbon qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ce sujet.

« Bien sûr, » répondit faiblement Bilbon.

Les deux nains jetèrent un coup d'œil entre le hobbit et l'elfe, sentant probablement qu'une importante conversation avait été interrompue. Lord Elrond fit un signe de tête et partit peu de temps après.

« Et bien, » Bilbon se tourna vers ses compagnons, décidant de se préoccuper de ça plus tard. « Montrez le chemin. »

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Deux figures se jetèrent sans cérémonie de part et d'autre du sien.

À la surprise de Bilbon ce qui le fit fortement inhalé sa pipe et toussé bruyamment alors que la fumée s'éloignait dans le mauvais sens.

Fili et Kili ricanèrent et le frappèrent dans le dos à tour de rôle, ce qui ne l'aida pas du tout.Voyant la malice sur leur visage, Bilbon réalisa qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait pour aider.

« G-les garçons, st-stop ! » réussit à sortir Bilbon pendant que ses poumons essayaient de s'étouffer.

Les jeunes nains ricanèrent une fois de plus mais heureusement, ils cessèrent leurs activités. Au bout d'un moment, le hobbit reprit sa respiration et il soupira de soulagement.

Les nains se virent offrir des chambres somptueuses avec de vrais lits et leurs propres salles de bain. En véritables nains, ils refusèrent grossièrement et se rassemblèrent dans une salle spacieuse destinée aux célébrations. Ce n'était pas si mal, puisqu'ils avaient leurs literies et que les chambres avaient des balcons ouverts qui laissaient entrer la brise d'été.

Oin était, comme le hobbit lui-même, en train de fumer sa pipe et de se détendre. Bombur et Bofur faisaient cuire de l'agneau retiré de leur ration parce que les autres se plaignaient du manque de viande dans leur dîner. Bifur gesticulait abondamment en racontant une histoire ou une autre. Dori refaisait les tresses complexes de Nori, qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller et avait l'air gêné. Tenant un journal, Ori semblait concentré à esquisser quelque chose dans ses pages. Dwalin et Gloin affûtaient leurs haches respectives, des mains expertes courant sur les pierres à aiguiser.

Le hobbit ne savait pas où Thorin, Balin ou Gandalf étaient allés. Deux des premiers étaient probablement en train d'insulter des elfes, tandis que le second était occupé à embrouiller un pauvre garçon ou une pauvre fille avec des énigmes.

« Désolé pour ça, Bilbon. » Fili sourit et ne semblait pas du tout s'excuser.

Bilbon leva un sourcil incrédule, disant en silence ce qu'il pensait de cela, avant de fumer prudemment sa pipe une fois de plus.

« Comment va votre bras ? » Kili tapota le membre moulé avec une douceur qui ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un nain.

Le nain parut intéressé par la réponse, alors le hobbit dit, « Maître Oin m'a assuré que la guérison se déroulait bien. Grâce à la magie de Gandalf, je pourrai probablement utiliser mon bras dans la semaine. » Bien qu'initialement irrité par l'intervention du magicien, Bilbon réalisa maintenant qu'il aurait beaucoup plus souffert si Gandalf n'avait pas accéléré le processus de guérison.

« Super ! » s'exclama Kili, rayonnant.

« Nous pourrons bientôt commencer à vous entraîner. » ajouta Fili, en hochant résolument la tête.

« L'entraînement ? Pour quoi faire ? » Bilbon se sentit troublé par la réponse éventuelle à ses questions.

« Pour utiliser ton coupe-papier, bien sûr ! » Kili donna un coup de coude à l'arme qui est actuellement attachée à la taille du hobbit, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que cela aurait dû être évident.

Les yeux de Bilbon s'élargirent. « Mais je croyais que vous plaisantiez ! »

« Nous ne plaisantons jamais sur l'entraînement au maniement de l'épée, Bilbon, » dit Fili en reniflant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Le sourire de Kili confirma qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Le nain laissa tomber un bras lourd autour des épaules du hobbit, la plupart du poids se trouvant sur son côté indemne. « On va y aller doucement. »

Bilbon n'était même pas sûr de vouloir apprendre à utiliser correctement son épée. Il pourrait inconsciemment se sauver quand il ne le voudrait pas.

Fili se cogna les épaules avec le hobbit. « Nous commencerons dès que votre bras sera guéri. On ne veut pas que vous soyez sans défense dehors, Bilbon ! »

En fait, Bilbon voulait justement être sans défense, mais il pensa qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi c'était important pour eux...

Il fronça les sourcils, une pensée impossible lui traversa l'esprit. « Est-ce que vous... ... vous souciez-vous vraiment de ce qui peut m'arriver ? »

Fili et Kili clignotèrent rapidement des yeux avant d'échanger des regards confus.

« Bien sûr que oui, » répondit Kili, se demandant pourquoi une telle question devait être posée. « Vous faites partie de la Compagnie ! »

Fili fronça les sourcils. « Avons-nous fait quelque chose qui indiquait que ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Les yeux de Kili s'élargirent et il ajouta hâtivement, « Peu importe ce qui vous a fait penser le contraire, Bilbon, je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un malentendu. »

Bilbon se tut, passant en revue leurs réponses. « Vous le savez que qua-si je venais à mourir, Monsieur Nori pourra me remplacer, n'est-ce pas ? Il est lui-même un cambrioleur. » dit-il, en les assurant.

Fili et Kili bondirent, regardant Bilbon comme si ses oreilles s'étaient soudainement arrondies. Le hobbit vérifia secrètement avec une main, toujours pointu, Bilbon était heureux de l'apprendre.

Le plus vieux des deux nains parla « Vous . . . vous pensez qu'on ne veut que vous garder en vie parce que vous devez être notre cambrioleur ? » avec une telle incrédulité que sa voix s'éleva un cran plus haut.

« Eh bien… » Bilbon s'éloigna et inhala rapidement sur sa pipe pour retarder le moment. Après quelques secondes, il souffla un nuage de fumée. « Y a-t-il une autre raison… »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! » coupa Kili, une pointe de colère et une bonne dose d'amertume dans son expression alors qu'il retira son bras des épaules du hobbit. 

Fili se déplaça pour pouvoir faire face au hobbit. « Vous nous avez nourris, veillé sur les armes que nous vous avions confiées, transmis votre prénom, fait en sorte que nous soyons à l'aise dans votre maison. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour nous sauver des trolls et plaidé notre idiotie auprès de notre oncle. »

« Ce qui était très courageux de votre part, soit dit en passant, à la hauteur de son terrible regard, » ajouta Kili.

Fili s'arrêta un instant, rencontrant les yeux de Bilbon plein de doutes baignant dans son regard. « Nous vous avons donné nos prénoms. Nous vous avons même fait quelques farces, que vous avez étonnamment prises de bonne grâce. Nous... Nous aimerions croire que nous sommes devenus amis, Bilbon. »

« Et en tant qu'ami, nous aimerions mieux ne pas vous voir souffrir, » ajouta Kili, tout aussi incertain que son frère.

Ils le pensaient déjà depuis longtemps mais maintenant, avec la question de Bilbon, ils ne savaient plus très bien où ils en étaient avec le hobbit.

Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil aux visages sérieux des garçons, la bouche écarquillée par le choc. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, luttant pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

 _Amis_ \- Il tenait les garçons en haute estime, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient été que bienveillants envers lui (à l'exception, bien sûr, de quelques farces inoffensives). Le hobbit passait beaucoup plus de temps avec eux que tout autre membre de la Compagnie. Il en était venu à s'occuper d'eux mais il n'avait jamais pensé que les garçons le considéraient comme tel. Bilbon se contentait de bavarder avec eux, de recevoir ce qu'ils pouvaient lui donner.

Mais maintenant, ils lui disaient qu'ils se préoccupaient de Bilbon autant que le hobbit se préoccupait d'eux.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai. Amis, bien sûr, » dit Bilbon, plus à lui-même qu'aux garçons. Cette prise de conscience lui envoya une bouffée de chaleur dans tout son être et il sentit ses lèvres se recourber en un sourire sincère. « Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai fait douter. C'est juste que… » Les yeux du hobbit se posèrent sur le sol. « Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait d'amis et j'avais oublié comment faire. » Il ricana, en secouant la tête avec regret.

Fili et Kili s'échangèrent des regards éloquents, se souvenant tous deux du grand smial vide, des regards des voisins de Bilbon alors qu'ils sortaient, de la jeune femme qui avait accosté leur hobbit et du fait qu'aucun hobbit n'avait renvoyé Bilbon quand ils étaient partis.

« Eh bien, » Kili replaça un bras autour des épaules du hobbit. « Vous nous avez maintenant ! »

Fili donna un coup de coude à Bilbon. « Nous sommes frères d'armes. Nous vous protégerons par tous les moyens possibles, comme vous l'avez fait pour nous. »

Oh.

La culpabilité frappa Bilbon au moment même où les implications se firent ressentir. Il s'était fait des amis et ces amis s'inquiétaient visiblement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Les garçons avaient même déclaré plus tôt qu'ils préféraient ne pas voir le hobbit blessé. De même que Bilbon serait attristé s'ils venaient à être blessés, ils ressentiraient peut-être la même chose face à la mort programmée du hobbit.

_Oh, qu'ai-je fais?_

Bilbon aurait dû garder ses distances avec tout le monde dans la Compagnie. Il avait voulu s'entendre avec certains d'entre eux, mais il venait seulement de se rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions. Il était trop tard -Fili et Kili avaient proclamé leur amitié à un certain Bilbon Baggins.

Son attachement envers les garçons et ce besoin de les garder heureux s'opposait à son désir pour le néant béni que la mort apporterait.

Que pouvait faire un hobbit suicidaire ?

« Bilbon ? » L'appel inquiet de Fili le fit sortir de ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Le hobbit sourit, à moitié forcé et à moitié sincère. « Rien. Je- juste- merci à vous deux. Je suis heureux d'être votre ami. Je saurai l'apprécier. Sincèrement. »

Fili et Kili se mirent à sourire. « Vous feriez mieux ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Le souper est prêt ! » s'écria Bombur, attirant l'attention immédiate de la Compagnie. « Cette fois, plein de viande, » ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la grande salle alors que les nains se dirigèrent vers le dîner préparé par leur cuisinier.

Les jeunes nains à côté de Bilbon se levèrent. « Venez, Bilbon ! »

Le hobbit ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par leur enthousiasme. « Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'ai assez mangé. »

« Oh, oui, ces _légumes verts_ , » dit Fili en insistant sur le mot "légumes verts". Kili plissa du nez.

« Allez-y. Avant que les autres ne finissent tout. » Bilbon se souvenait encore de la rapidité avec laquelle les nains avaient fini le festin qu'il avait préparé et qui convenait à douze repas de hobbits. Thorin avait failli ne rien manger !

Ce fut suffisant pour encourager les jeunes Durin. Ils saluèrent Bilbon avant de courir vers la foule de nains affamés.

Bilbon leur sourit avant de laisser vagabonder son regard sur l'un des balcons ; le soleil se couchait, baignant toute la vallée d'une lumière dorée. Le vent d'été caressait les feuilles des arbres avant de chatouiller les joues de Bilbon.

En soufflant sur sa pipe, le hobbit fut laissé à ses pensées conflictuelles.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: L’autrice n’a pas de beta.
> 
> T/N: J’ai fais ce que j’ai pu, mais soyez indulgent s’il vous plaît :)
> 
> Que ce soit l’autrice ou bien moi, nous ne sommes pas des expertes de l’univers de Tolkien. On s’excuse d’ors et déjà pour les fautes liés à cet univers incroyable. 
> 
> Additional Warning: Le suicide ne doit jamais être enjolivé. Ce n’est en rien cool ou romantique. Mais les personnes avec des tendances suicidaires ont l’automatisme d’idéaliser leurs envies de mourir. 
> 
> T/N: Si tu as des pensées suicidaires, s’il te plaît ne reste pas seule, il y a beaucoup d’organismes qui existent et qui sont là pour t’aider.   
> Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenus! 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !


End file.
